Sex Education,Lollipops,and Red Lips
by sherabo
Summary: Amelda is bored and desides to help his friends Yami/Yugi, its their first class together,sex education. A part of the Green Blushes saga, its Amelda'a story, he's in lots of trouble with Seto. Will his love be enough? changed rating due to viol,sex,blood
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's all yours, I only own the words!

Although this is not a sequel it follows 'Green Blushes, Oh No,The Amethyst King.' Things have settled down after Easter and life is as normal as Yugi and Yami's life can be. Yami is enjoying his physical body and experiencing many things with Yugi. It's fun if you read the other stories but they all stand alone. Sit back and enjoy, review if only to say, hi.

Oooooooo

**Sex Education, Red lips and Lollipops Galore**

**Chapter One: Bored**

Oooooooo

'Bored, Bored, Bo. . . Bored. Damn it to hell Seto,' thought Amelda. 'I am so lonely, and it will be your entire fault if I get into trouble. How dare that sexy son of a bitch leave me to my own mischief? I'm here all by myself for seven days. Shit, Shit and double shit.'

Amelda was starting to work up sweat thinking about his lover. Seto had only been away one day and the flaming redhead was furious. To friends of the couple this could only spell trouble. Everyone knew a large part of the attraction between the two young men were the flames of passion generated between them. To be caught in the middle of their love battles was very dangerous. One of the boys was emotionally immature and the other arrogant and impossible to live with. Both were without a doubt insane. Yet together their fires would ignite to heal the broken and damage parts of their souls. Simply stated they understood each other.

Seto knew Amelda did not like it when he went away on his business trips, so instead of facing the wrath of his lover, he left him a note on the bed with a little diamond stud for his tongue. 'So you think this will be enough to buy me?' Amelda continued to rant to the air around him. The stud was very expensive and it complemented the blue gem he wore on his left ear, as for the note he burnt it and blew the ashes out the window. The gem was truly one of a kind, but Amelda wanted his Seto. End of story. It was a fact Seto bought lavish and expensive gifts for the astonishingly beautiful man, but Amelda really loved the CEO just for the man he was.

'Fine,' he thought, 'coward I'll play your game.' So after three manicures, two trips to the beauty salon, and spinning an insane amount of money on body oils, Amelda jumped on top of Seto's imported Italian bed and sighed. 'I am bored out of my mind and I need sexxxx!' His eyes roved around the master suite he shared with Seto and suddenly a plan started to formulate in his mind.

Slowly he walked over to Seto's huge walk-in closet, which was about the size of a small bedroom and smirked. The closet had wall to wall drawers and mirrors everywhere. Stars twinkled in his eyes as he slowly opened a drawer which contained the CEO's silk boxers. 'Oh, did I forget this closet is off limits to me,' thought Amelda. 'Piss Posh, Seto, my lovely, you are positively anal about your clothes.' Each drawer was organized and held specific items not to be touched. Only his personal man servant had permission to enter his private closets. Seto loved order; Amelda was a beautiful mess.

"Oh ... smells just like my Seto," he cooed, while he rubbed the fine silk against his flawless cheek. "Maybe things are looking up." Amelda decided to rearrange the expensive garments and he also added his own lacy underwear to the bunch. After all Seto needed a little color. Once he finished playing with all of Seto's underwear he started to dress in his shirts and silk trousers. Needless to say by midday Seto's closet was in shambles and a mischiefeous Amelda was frustrated. To complicate the situation further the closet smelled just like Amelda. It was one thing to have the explosive redhead in his bed, but his closet, his suits, his business attire; hell no! 'Now what should I do?' the frustrated man thought, 'If he thinks I'm cleaning this up, well forget that!'

"Mmm ..., maybe I'll call him and we can have phone sex. . . ." he smiled, thinking of all the lustful sounds he would make in the receiver. And almost as if on cue the phone rang. Somewhere underneath Seto's shirts, and boxers, an excited Amelda picked up the phone.

"Hello, or should I just say, screw you!"

Seto dreaded having to make the call, but to continue to ignore the redhead could be dangerous, not only to his friends but the world. "Baby, did you like the diamond? I'll be back in. . . ."

"Yes it was nice, and I know when you will be back. It will be six days, five hours, and thirty minutes; that includes travel time from the airport as long as you don't stop at that damn office."

'Oh shit,' thought Seto. 'He's really pissed.'

"How could you just go like that?"

"Listen baby why don't you go and visit Yami and Yugi, at the tree house. You had so much fun at the Easter parade and I am sure they could use a little company." It was a fact Amelda just adored Yami, so maybe Seto could redirect the destructive thoughts of his wild lover to something more positive.

"Well, maybe I will give them a call. But I have to finish the project I got going here first."Amelda smiled into the receiver. Seto felt a chill go up his spine.

"W . . . what project?" He whispered. The line stayed silent for one long minute. "Amelda, what are you doing?"

"Well, Seto baby, I was bored and I missed you," he whimpered.

"Amelda," he hissed out the words. His lover had that scary tilt in his voice and Seto did not like it.

"Well, I fixed up your closet and rearranged your boxers and shirts and I. . . ."

"Damn it, Amelda! What are you doing in my closet that is . . . . ." Seto was screaming in the phone.

Amelda had politely laid the phone on the bed and walked out the room. He had some friends to go and visit. Maybe being on his own was going to be an adventure worth taking.

Amelda put the pedal to the metal and pulled out of the winding drive way at top speed. With fun on his mind he left the mansion behind. He turned on his speaker phone and dialed Yami.

"Hey Yami," he called out, 'What's shaking?'

Yami fumbled with the phone and somehow managed to get the message from his friend.

"Yugi, Seto's out of town and Amelda just wants a little company. He's coming over."

Yami smiled at his aibou, but the gang just rolled their eyes skyward. Yugi merely groaned, "Yami are you sure this is a good thing? You know how he gets when he's missing Seto."

"No shit," everybody said together.

"More likely missing sex," mumbled Katsuya.

"Well, we will just have to keep him busy," said Yami.

Everyone waited in silent. What could Seto be thinking………..

A/n: This is a part of a series called Green Blushes which started as a fun St Patrick's Day dribble. But now it has become a series in the lives of these couples and in these little stories you will always find these parings. The stories will always center on Yugi/Yami but there will be a lot of Seto/Amelda in their too, I think. I hope you enjoy this saga and as you continue to review I will continue to write. Suggestions are always welcome. The stories will mostly center on Yami's innocence in this world. REVIEW…….l


	2. Chapter 2

D**isclaimer: I only write the words, and loving every minute. Takahashi you are a genius.**

**Genius Vampire: Great Beta**

**Chapter Two: Mischief**

Ooooooooo

The gang waited patiently for the arrival of Seto's love bird. As usual it was very dramatic and full of mischief. "Yami, Yamiiii!" yelled Amelda. The flamboyant redhead was dangerously sitting on a branch at the very top of the tree that supported the 'house in the sky'.

Joey peeked out of a side window and screamed for Otogi to come out. "Otogi get out here, you've got to see this." A light breeze blew Amelda's flaming red hair as he swayed back and forth on the branch. One would have thought he was at the neighborhood playground.

"Mmm. . ." mumbled Bakura to Ryou. "Fresh blood, I hope he falls right on top of me. I am sure he would be very tasty."

"Bakura, don't be so shitty," squeaked out Ryou, his voice so clear and musical. "He could truly hurt his self. What would Seto and Mokuba do, without him? Amelda be careful, we love you."

'Well, it is true I would miss him, but that's because his ass is so beautiful and I have not had the chance to screw him,' thought Bakura, the town whore. "Amelda don't fall, I want you."

Yami and Yugi opened the door and followed Joey's eye's skyward. "Amelda," Yami smiled as he looked up at his best friend. Next to Yugi, Yami held great affection for the reckless redhead. Yami was well aware of Amelda's talent; that boy could stand on his head and not fall. Beside Amelda loved putting on a show, especially in front of Yami. Seeing Yami smile lit up his world.

"Amelda, come down you've got everyone in an uproar." Yami chuckled. His deep baritone voice vibrated through the branches in the trees, causing the leaves to sway gently.

Yugi went back into the house, mildly jealous. Kaiba's boyfriend always had a way of drawing Yami away from his side. 'He's such a brat,' thought Yugi. Yugi was recently deflowered by Yami and did not realize his feelings of possession were very strong. He was feeling love in its most animalistic form, jealousy. "Ump," he stuck his tongue out and directed it at Yami's back, 'Just because he is so tall, and has those damn silver eyes that sparkle like diamonds; he is not special. I wish he would just go back home,' thought the frustrated duelist.

"Alright, I'll come down for you, Yami," he screamed out, "Here I come my dear, catch me if you can."

"Noooo," Ryou screamed, "He is going to jump!!"

"Yes, yes, right here," Bakura drooled.

"Shit, he's lost his mind," hollered Katsuya and Otogi together.

Yami continued to laugh and watched as the agile boy landed on top of the tree house. The sun threw little rays of light against his hairless legs; gee he was so beautiful. Long legs and quite shapely he stood perfectly balanced on the roof. Although he looked down at the gang, he only had eyes for Yami. The boy fumbled with a latch on top of the roof and lowered his torso down into the tree house. All Yugi could see were legs and a pair of short cut off jeans that covered the barest of flesh.

"Damn, you are one crazy bastard," screamed Katsuya. "Hey Yugi what's with that trap door?"

Yugi frowned, "Kaiba never told me about that door in the roof."

"Sorry Yugi," moaned Amelda, "I saw the blueprints. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's like your own sun roof, prefect for star gazing. My Seto is so romantic."

'Whatever,' Yugi thought, 'It's not that I don't like him, but he's been getting on my nerves lately.'

In one mighty flip, Amelda landed in front of Yami and reached out boldly for his hands. Yami smiled and hugged the mischief maker quite passionately. It was no secret the two were close, but this didn't make Yugi feel any more secure in his relationship with Yami.

"How have you been my friend?" spoke Amelda.

"I'm fine, but I heard you are a little lonely without Kaiba. Come on, man and hang out with us. We're just playing duel monsters. Katsuya is getting his ass kicked by Yugi."

"Ah, that was just the first game. I got this game covered," Katsuya winked.

"I am so bored, Yami, what should I do?" Amelda sighed for the hundredth time that day. He flopped his trim body down on the floor and rested his head against Yami's leather clad pants leg. Well that did it for the little duelist. Yugi was clearly upset.

"Spoiled, why don't you stop whining like a baby all the time," Yugi spit out. All heads turned his way. "Well just because he's Kaiba's boyfriend doesn't mean we have to wait on him hand and foot."

"Yes it does," spoke Ryou.

"Yugi," Yami turned and looked at his abiou, a slight frown on his face. 'Why was he so stressed?' thought Yami. "Look, Yugi I don't think that is what Ally wants."

"Ally!! When did you start calling him that stupid pet name?" Yugi glared at Yami.

Amelda was completely ignorant to the torment Yugi was feeling. He continued to get lost in his own world. "I know, I have a great idea," voiced Amelda excitedly. "We could blow up the police department building. Yes, oh that will be so much fun."

Everyone dropped the dueling cards and stared in awe. "Listen first we sneak in and take those nasty police officers who put my Yami in jail, as hostage. I have ropes and a place we can hide them for days. Then we set the building to explode, at . . . . Mmm . . . midnight when the moon is full it would be a fascinating sight. It would be so beautiful, just like fireworks." Amelda continued to chatter on and on, not realizing no one had spoken a word. All mouths fell to the floor and eyes were wide open. Well except Yugi who was fighting back his tears.

'Shit he really is just as insane as Kaiba,' thought Malik. "Even I wouldn't do something that crazy."

"Yes you could." Bakura added.

"Amelda, we can't go around blowing up buildings, war is over." Yami spoke sternly.

"Yes we can," spoke Bakura.

"Bakura?! What are you thinking?!" Ryou squeaked.

"I'm thinking of how easy it would be. All we need is some bombs, some gunpowder, a few matches. . ."

"Bakuraaaa," his innocent aibou whined.

"And you can bring popcorn, this sounds fun!"

"You are one crazy dude, man have you lost your mind!!" screamed Hiroto, who had been playing behind a small dressing screen with Mokuba. Hiroto was getting a little too touchy so Mokuba threw him out.

"Mokuba, what in the hell are you doing here with Hiroto. Seto said you were away at that special 'young executive convention'." For a moment Amelda was clearly frustrated and forgot his budding plans. "Hiroto I covered for you and Mokuba once, but I am not going to start lying to Seto."

He turned away from the shamed face couple and returned to the main issue. "Yami, Bakura is right. They locked you up. You could have been raped or beaten." Screamed Kaiba's double. "What if we just beat them just a little?"

"Shut up, you're only thinking about yourself." Yugi ran into the small resting area and threw his little body on the bed. Tears were streaming down his face; he had enough of Amelda.

"Now look what you'd done, jerk face," Joey came out of his temporary daze. Just as Amelda was Yami's best friend, Joey heart rested next to Yugi's. "Everybody knows how sensitive he is about that Easter lock up and besides that you're all over Yami."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" screamed Amelda.

"I'll go and talk to him," spoke Yami.

"No, I caused this problem," whispered Amelda to Yami, "Let me make it right."

"Yugi, Yugi…." Amelda purred sweetly in his ear. "I can be such a fool sometime. Or at least that is what Seto is always telling me."

"Why don't you just go back to that silly mansion?" Yugi sniffs, "I can take care of Yami myself."

'Oh, now I see what the problem is,' thought Amelda. "Yugi you don't think I am trying to take Yami from you?"

"Yami loves me," growled out Yugi. "It's you who is always touching and grabbing and . . . . ." Yugi turned over and continued to sob into the bed pillow. "Just go away!"

"Oh, what have I done?" whispered Amelda "Listen, I have a little story I need you to hear."

Yugi couldn't resist stories of any kind, so he turned over and peaked at the young man out of one eye.

"Before I met Seto Kaiba I was filled with nothing but revenge. I only wanted to destroy that man and his family. I would have visions of his company in ruins and all that he loved taken away. It was his father that fueled the hatred I felt deep in my soul. So after I lost the battle in the sky and Seto held me in his arms I was confused because I felt complete and utter joy. He should have destroyed me, but he forgave my actions. He carried me in his arms off the plane and I didn't want him to put me down, so I closed my eyes tightly to prolong the moment."

Amelda sighed as he remembered the first touch of his dragon. "Afterwards Mokuba saw to my needs and Kaiba watched from a distance. For years as a war orphan I was deprived of affection, but his simple acts changed everything."

"It was almost one year before I saw my soul mate again. It was at a convention and the feelings confused me more. It wasn't sex Yugi, it was my destiny calling. Just being in his presence set my heart on fire, I could feel his heat. One thing I knew for sure; I needed Seto Kaiba and I would do whatever I needed to do to get him."

Amelda's silver eyes looked deeply into Yugi amethyst orbs and he pleaded with him to understand. "How can I explain it to you," he purred. "When we are together it is war and peace. 

We are day and night. One can't exist without the other. His chestnut hair is like the earth; he keeps me grounded, I am strong. My flaming red hair is the fire that warms his heart. Seto is the knight that lifted the sword from my heart. Now I am the sheath that protects his sword."

Yugi had never heard such beautiful words before and he sat up in the bed to listen. "Please continue."

"My Koi's blue eyes blaze with such intensity; he lights up my world and surrounds me with the sky. I see my day and my night in his eyes. The darkness of my past is hidden, because his light shines brighter. I see my dreams in his glare. Yet he tells me my eyes are silver jewels that bring laughter to his dark world. My scent fills the air he breaths at the start of each day and it is good to be alive. The musky scent of his body puts me to sleep at night and I am calmed.

Yugi smiled because he understood. They were not only loved but happy in each other's skin.

"When Seto's arms embrace my body I can fly. I feel his strength and it is solid and unwavering. Yet my body is nourishment to the torments that gave him nightmares all his life. I calm all his demons when I am in his arms. I tell him he just wants good sex." Amelda chuckled and took Yugi's hand into his own.

"His fingers are long and graceful and they dance over my skin; I am loved. My hands are callused with war, but they are strong. I will never let him fall. So Yugi you must understand we are mated as no other. Seto is the sea, deep and endless. I am the waves that ripple all around him and sometimes through his very soul."

Yugi walked the short distance to a window and looked out at the tree. This very house was a testament to the love Seto felt for Yami, Yugi, and Amelda. He'd never admit that fact, but Yugi understood the CEO so much better now. It didn't matter what happened they would always stand by each other.

"But this doesn't completely answer your question as to how I feel about Yami," Amelda took a deep breath before he continued. "When I look at Yami, I see my brother." Amelda wiped a tear from his face thinking about him. "I want to kiss him, hug him, and most of all give him the love I couldn't give Mikey. When Yami found love in your embrace I was so very happy. I could see innocence in his old soul reborn; something I would never see in Mikey's again. I made you two my family, but I guess I didn't really ask if it was ok. It was thoughtless of me to assume you understood what Yami took for granted."

Now Amelda groaned and hope he had explained his intentions to the little duelist. "I'm really sorry Yugi, if you misunderstood my actions. I never meant to hurt you, never. It's late and I think it is time I go anyway" Amelda turned to exit the room and met Yami at the door. He nodded to his friend and walk away.

Yami had become impatient waiting so he walked into the little room and studied the expressions on Yugi's face. His expression softened as his eyes settled on the prefect amethyst orbs, of his lover. 'Well as least they were not fighting,' he thought. Yami walked over and gently lifted Yugi into to arms; each needing to touch.

"Oh Yami, I have been such an idiot," whispered Yugi.

"Amelda come back, please don't go," Yugi jumped down and reached out to Amelda. He circled his trim waist with his arms and hugged Amelda tightly. "Amelda you are very special to me and I know Yami cares for you also. I guess I was having a hard time of it all."

Yami felt wonderful, because the two people he cared about had finally let their feelings show. Well at least before Amelda did something really stupid.

"Yo, what's going on in there, we still got to finish the game." howled Katsuya.

"Aren't you tired of getting your ass kicked, game after game?" laughed Bakura.

"Well, I don't see your deck on the table. And I seem to remember Amelda beat you in four moves. Must have been a record," Katsuya laughed. Otogi patted his lover on his ass.

"Otogi put your dog on a lease, ruff . . . ruff." Bakura mimicked a dog wagging his tag.

"Why you jerk off, say that again!!" screamed Katsuya.

"Ruff . . . ruff..."

"That's it, your ass is all mine!!" Katsuya, chased Bakura, and Otogi chased Katsuya around the small room. Ryou tried to get Hiroto's attention to stop them, but he was trying to get Mokuba back behind the screen.

"Yugi, it's only one o'clock in the afternoon. Why are you guys not in school?" Amelda grabbed Katsuya and Bakura by their collars as they zipped pass him in the small tree house. "Damn it let me go, you red haired freak." barked Katsuya.

Ryou eyes darted to Yami and back to Amelda who now had his foot on both the boys' chest as they struggled to get up off of the floor. "Stop your whining and be still," barked Amelda. He didn't even break a sweat as he restrained the two. "Well, Ryou are you guys playing hooky?"

Yami walked away and Yugi just sighed. Ryou looked up at Amelda and decided he was the spokesman by default. "Well, we were supposed to have this special sex education class. Yami was so excited because it was the first class he could study together with Yugi." Ryou glanced at Yami before he continued. Amelda immediately released the two boys and ran to the side of his new family.

"Oh, I don't like this sadness. But I don't really understand why you are so gloomy over a sex education class. You do know what to do, don't you?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Amelda, it's not only about having sex, what about diseases and getting pregnant? Then there's that causal sex, multiple partners, and there is a lot we don't know," spoke Katsuya loudly.

"Pregnant, who has to worry about that, all your friends are gay," Amelda laughed.

"What about Tea, she's not gay." said Ryou.

"Ryou, Tea is dating Mai, I don't think babies are going to be a problem," smirked Amelda. "Bakura is the only tramp and I don't think education is going to change him."

"Tea is Gay," Katsuya, Otogi, and Bakura squealed out together.

"Bakura why did he call you a tramp?" whispered the clueless Ryou.

"Ok, calm down," spoke Yami. He looked up at Amelda with his beautiful amethyst eyes, lined with mascara. Today Yami wore light blue eye liner with silver sparkles. The colors only accented the black leather top on his slim, but firm body. "It would have been fun, my friend to study with Yugi. It appeared the students worked so hard to get the class, but the instructor fell ill, so there is no one to teach the class on such short notice."

"I see," spoke Amelda. The upset war orphan walked toward the trap door in the roof.

"Wait just a minute, man," Yami didn't like the look in Amelda's eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Why Yami, I'm crushed. It's late and I have to call Seto," he spoke sweetly.

"Amelda, I'm serious. The last time you had that look on your face, you hijacked two armored tanks from the military facility."

"Yami don't be so mean. I'll be good." Respectfully the beauty gave Yugi and Yami a little kiss on the cheek. "I need my beauty rest."

Before anyone could say another word Amelda had descended through the roof, and into the swaying leaves of the tree.

Oooooooooo

I smell trouble in the making, stay tune for Chapter three…….Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying this story. Don't you just love that redhead? He has become my secret crush…. Sherabo speaks very softly, so Katsuya doesn't hear.


	3. Chapter 3

D**isclaimer: Characters are owned by a genius, I only write the story.**

**Sex Education, Red Lips, and Lollipops Galore**

**Chapter Three: Amelda's Rescue**

**Recap: **Seto's away and Amelda wants to play. He visits his new best friends and adopted family; Yami and Yugi only to find they are sadden because of a class they can't take. Amelda has decided to help which is surely to light up the town. So on that note let's join the party.

OOoooOOooOOoo

Amelda left Yugi and Yami's tree house in a blind fury. Although he really didn't show it he was very upset. _'How dare the school cancel a class my favorite couple wants to share,_' he fumed_._ If his mind was clocked by a speedometer it would read over 100 miles per hour. '_Geez it's just a silly sex education class for over imaginative teens, surly someone has to be available to teach it.'_

Amelda floored the petal and turned not towards the mansion, but to his own private apartment which he lived in prior to becoming involved with the CEO. Humming for no apparent reason, he flipped up a switch on the dashboard and a secret compartment was made visible. You see Amelda had a few tricks up his sleeve even Seto didn't know about.

Amelda's personal computer immediately responded to the heat and movements generated from the red-head's body. The voice that spoke purred out words that were deep and husky. "Hello my sexy beast, what is your pleasure? It's been a while since you have allowed me to assist you. " It was the voice of Seto.

"Oh Lover Boy," Amelda's eyes opened in surprise. Even he'd forgotten the lure of this computer and the free thought chip he had installed at its core. "I've missed you too. I need you to search for teachers that specialize in sex education."

"Mmmm. . . Sex education, I find that interesting you would need a class. You possibly couldn't be having problems with Seto, my love," hummed the computer.

"Of course not, Lover Boy; it's for a class Yami wants to attend with Yugi." Amelda without the knowledge of Seto had imprinted the CEO's voice on his private computer. Of course the imprint came from an all-night love making session, so it was very sensuous in its nature. "Damn it; make it fast, I got this highway patrol cop on my ass."

Amelda made a sharp right and continued to defy gravity with his driving. He was truly having a blast. Did the copter think he was going to stop? The fiery red head just threw five one hundred dollar bills out of the window of his blue sports car; next he flipped a finger and kept on flying. Of course the officer stopped and took the cash.

Domino was like a playground to the young man. "Shit, I'm having so much fun," he hooted out of the car window. "Lover Boy, find anything interesting."

"I have located a few teachers, but they are out of the country touring universities, my love," purred the computer. "No one will be available for the next couple of weeks." The computer actually appeared to pout.

"That is not the answer I wanted to hear." Amelda screamed out as he turned his sleek blue sports car into an undisclosed alley. The alley was lined on both sides with old houses and led to an old abandon warehouse. He pulled the car to a screeching halt, which startled a stray cat resting at the entrance to the warehouse. The door to the building opened automatically which allowed Amelda access to a factory. Workers were busy assembling parts to cars which would be shipped overseas to America.

"Yes," smiled Amelda, "I'm back." He vaulted over the side of his silver blue sport car, a present from Seto, and walked into the dark recesses of the warehouse. The workers smiled at their sexy boss, thankful for a Job. Amelda had taken those folks off the street and given them a second chance. Many were thought to be unemployable.

"Look Alistair-sama," a short woman with a missing leg hobbled over to Amelda. "My little girl asked me to give this to you." It was a small lantern made from paper.

"Honestly, old woman," a tall man who had a short attention span spoke up, "What do you think Alistair-sama wants with a silly paper lantern?"

The short woman's smile faded and she turned to leave. The man was right. 'How stupid of me to think….,' she thought.

Amelda took the lantern and raised it high above his head. "Oh my goodness." He danced around in a prefect little circle. "This will light a way for me in the darkness. Tell your precious little girl I will treasure this lantern always."

Proudly Amelda walked to his office, carefully cradling the lantern in his hand and closed the door. If one were to turn around you would have seen the tears in the short woman's eyes. He was a saint in the meager lives of these desperate people. Amelda was hope.

The room was heat sensored to response only to his body and voices, just like his personal computer. "Open Mikey," he shouted. A wall slid to the side and revealed an elevator which he rode four levels down.

Amelda's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light, as he looked around his secret bunker. Many of his innermost secrets, mission assignments, and personal history were hidden away in these rooms. "Oh, how I have missed you." The war orphan could feel the cool adrenal rush throughout his body. He felt like he was on a mission. Just like the good old days; only thing missing were his friends.

"Seto, I guess we all have our secret closet." Amelda spoke his feelings out loud. "You've taken so much of my pain away with your love. Chip by chip you have cracked my impenetrable shields."

"Yes, he is the only one for us," purred the computer in response.

"One day, I will strip my soul bare and let you completely inside. One day I will submit all that is me to you." As he spoke Amelda glanced at a small toy which he kept in a glass case on a shelf. The toy belonged to his baby brother, who many said died in the war. "Seto, some things still hurt too much."

Amelda wiped a tear from his eye as he thought about his past. "Well Lover Boy, we're on a mission to please YAMI!! Let's get it on!!"

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo Meanwhile later that night OOooOOooOOoo**

Back at the tree house the boys had just finished cleaning up and were settling down for the night. Yugi was a little agitated, but he always found hiding his feelings from Yami only led to more problems. He placed the last card in his deck and looked at Yami would set on the bed next to him. "Yami I did something awful today," he whispered.

"Abiou," Yami smiled, "There's not an awful thought in your silly head, Yugi-chan."

Yugi fidgeted with the puzzle around his neck. "It's not so much what I did, but how I felt."

"Yugi its ok to think it, but it's your action which affects faith," voiced Yami. He gestured for Yugi to sit on the floor between his legs while he started to comb his hair. Of course Yami knew the secret of his pain, Amelda.

"Yami-meowins, will Amelda be ok alone?" Yugi turned his head towards Yami.

Yami just laughed out loud. "Would a bee not drink honey just because the queen bee is away? No, Yugi he most surly will drink more. Ally is the bee." Yami winked.

"Yami, It's the 'more' part that worries me." Yugi settled back down on the floor between Yami's legs and enjoyed his loving touch.

Yami loved the way Yugi's hair felt in his hands. The spikes were firm and course, but his bangs were soft. The colors would always melt together and form a rainbow of red, gold, and midnight black. Just under his hair line the little baby curls tickled Yami's cheek whenever they kissed. "Yugi can we talk about us, baby." Reluctantly he finished combing his hair and started to massage Yugi's neck.

Yugi now completely relaxed rested his head on Yami's leg. He chuckled remembering how jealous he had become when Amelda did the same thing. 'How stupid I've become,' he thought, 'I should never have doubts about Yami's love for me. '

"Yami-meowins, maybe we can go to the exhibit at the park after school and ask Amelda to come," suggested Yugi. Yugi still felt a small twitch of guilt.

"Aibou, aibou, I have had enough of parties, parades, and friends!!" Yami was clearly frustrated. "Baby, I understand your problem, but Amelda will be just fine without us. Yugi, Amelda is like a spoiled, bratty, kid with an IQ that is off the chart. I think only Kaiba can match him in their natural ability to think. He's like a friend I had years ago in my past life called Mana. I loved her dearly as a friend and sister. Like Mana he's mischievous, jealous, possessive, and all legs. Don't be alarmed with his touchiness and roving eyes; that's just his way.

Yami could feel Yugi stiffen when he commented on Amelda's legs and he wondered if he would ever get his lover to understand his true feelings. "Yugi I am a five thousand year old pharaoh; so I have seen a few legs in my time. Yugi a horse can be beautiful and have a wonderful set of legs, but that doesn't mean I want to bed him. In one motion Yami lifted his lover up onto the bed. He straddle the young duelist and kissed his reddening cheeks before he had a chance to think.

"Yugi when I look at you sometimes my heart stops and I can't breathe. It takes a full second to control my emotions as I gulp for much needed air." Yugi's eyes clouded over in wonder at Yami's words of affection. "When I touch you, I tremble with desire and my body cries for attention. Feel my heat and taste my lust." Yami took Yugi's hand and placed it deep down inside his pants. Yami started to moan against Yugi's hand and decided his tight leather pants had to go.

"Aww. . . Yugi, a little lower, my love." Yami ran his hand along the waist band of Yugi's pants and eased them down over his rounded hips. "In the puzzle we shared our feelings, thoughts, and I fought to restrain my physical desires from you. Freed of those restrictions I want nothing more than to be physically pleased by you."

"Yami, I make you feel like that," he blushed and allowed his eyes to glaze at Yami's bulging manhood now freed from the black leather pants. Yugi didn't even realize he was completely naked; until he felt the hot puzzle on his bare chest.

"Damn it, Yugi," he whispered words of endearment in Yugi's ear and positioned his body on top of Yugi's just the way he liked it. Yugi cheeks turned redder that his hair and brighter than Amelda's locks.

Yami smirked and removed the puzzle from around Yugi's neck; which started to sizzle and flash little lightning bolts randomly in the air. He trailed kisses where the puzzle rested and Yugi grabbed the bed sheets as the kisses became more insistent. Yugi forgot all about Amelda, sex education, and the gang. Neither boy felt or smelled the small fire the puzzle made on the floor. Nor did they hear the nagging ringing of Yugi's cell phone, next to the burning hole on the carpet.

**OOooOOooOOooSomewhere in Japan OOooOOooOOoo **

"**Damn it,"** growled Kaiba, "Where is he? I know he went to visit his little nitwit friends, but. . . ." Amelda missed the evening call and he was not answering any of Seto's pages.

Seto was clearly frustrated with Amelda and the entire business trip. 'Shit, I could have handled this situation better,' he thought. His gut told him he never should have left, but he didn't want that red head to think he was the boss in this relationship or that he needed him. The CEO's actions spoke differently, because after their conversation guilt set in and Seto really wanted to be home with his lover. He decided he would work around the clock to wrap up the conference and get the hell back home.

'I'll try called Yami again later, but I am not calling that mutt, or his trainer, 'mused Kaiba. Yami was busy with Yugi and Amelda was not talking to his lover. The phone was still on the bed at the mansion, exactly where he left it after they argued earlier. Seto started to walk up and down the hall of the hotel suite. He was not getting anything else done.

"THAT"S IT!! I'm coming home, and he better have his sexy ass waiting for me," Seto's mind drifted to their last night together and he called to have his jet ready for takeoff.

OOooOOOooOOoo

Things are started to heat up in town!! I promise the next chapter will be a blast!! Need reviewsssssLove ya

M


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't even have the money to buy all the manga….Ya h for U-Tube!! I don't have the right to the characters…. Yah for U-Tube,**

**Recap: **Seto's away and Amelda want to play. He visits his new best friends and adopted family; Yami and Yugi only to find they are saddened because of a class they can't take. Amelda has decided to help which is sure to light up the town. So on that note let's join the party. But things have taken a slight turn for the best/worst. This is a short chapter, but necessary. Enjoy.

**Ooooooo**

**Chapter Four: Good news **

**Ooooooo **

The next day at school, Yugi was still a little worried about Amelda although his jealous rages were over and he understood Yami's connection to the spirited young man. In many ways they were very much alike. It was nutrition time and the gang sat under a tree debating on activities to do after school with Amelda. It's just that Amelda was a little perky and sex seems to surround most of his activities peppered with a little trouble. It was not like you could just ask him to hang out. Yugi ended the strange conversation and decided to just text Yami later because he knew Amelda best. Just as the nutrition time was ending Katsuya came flying around the corner with a notice he had snagged from the school notice board.

"Yugi, you see the school bulletin board? The sex class is back in session," he stammered out between the large bites of hotdog in his mouth. Mustard and pickles ran down his shirt as Tea handed him a napkin; always the mother figure to the boys. "It's today; last period and the girls will have a special class in about two hours."

"Katsuya I have to email Yami, so he can make it to the school in time." His voice was slightly elevated to happy high at the prospect of sharing a class with his new lover. "I only have about three hours."

Yugi fumbled with his cell phone and attempted to text Yami. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Yugi nervously pushed the buttons_. 'Maybe Yami would answer and he could make it on time,' _Yugi hoped.

Yami answered the text, which left a very hyper Yugi dancing from one foot to the other. His puzzle did that glowing thing around his neck and he blushed horribly.

"Hey Yugi, I told you about sex on school nights," Joey glanced at the glowing puzzle, as he teased his lifelong friend.

"Yugi" screamed Tea, totally in awe. "You're having sex with Yami, YAMI!!"

"Tea, calm down," Ryou whispered. "Someone might hear you."

"Hear me, that the least of his problems. I thought you were seeing Rebecca," Tea stood up and placed both hands on her hips. The glare she gave Yugi silenced the entire group. It was common knowledge 

Rebecca had her sights on Yugi. Plus Yugi never denied the fact he enjoyed her company. They even studied together after school.

Yugi was so embarrassed he couldn't speak but pointed an accusing finger at Joey. Joey turned away and walked to the other side of the tree.

"Jounouchi, get back here this instant!" screamed Tea. This was the Tea they all feared, unleashed a wild vampire bat complete with blood thirsty fangs. That's the way Joey felt, he rubbed the sweat forming around his neck. His skin started to crawl and he felt a dark cloud over his head.

"Well speak," faster than a spider trapping his prey in a web, Tea the bat had grabbed Joey by his left ear and the integration started.

"Look Tea, it's not what you think," voiced Yugi, his voice and words shaking as he eyed Katsuya red ear which stretched like resistant rubber with each word he spoke.

"Bakura do something," squeaked Ryou, his voice forceful. "I think she will pull off his ear."

"Go my wicked little she- bat," smirked Bakura, "Maybe I can have some of the lobe. Pull the ear, pull the ear!" He cheered.

"Bakuraaaaaa!!" Ryou half yelled half whined and pulled his lover back by the ear.

"Yay!"

"Ouch . . . wee. . ." screamed the boy, "let me go!" He couldn't hit her; after all it was Tea the witch. She might cast a spell or something.

"Oh yeah, I bet. Are any of you guys seeing any girls at school? Well, Well. . ." Just before the ear separated from the sorrowful face of almost earless teen, Tea let go. Actually she needed both hands free because her next move would have been a right and left hand punch to the ribs of Katsuya, Yugi, and maybe Otogi. Ryou was just too cute and he suffered enough with Bakura.

"Tea, I think Rex and Alex are seeing the two new twins," volunteered Ryou.

"Arrgg. . . who would want to date bug boy anyway." Ryou voiced calmed her down somewhat. At least the thoughts of violence were mere thoughts. "You guys are all hopeless."

"Joey go eat another hotdog!" Tea turned and ran away, tears running down her cheeks. Now she had to tell Rebecca her suspicions were true, and she would never get Yugi.

"Yugi I'm so sorry, but what's the problem?" Joey sheepishly eyed his friend. He knew he had put his foot in the wrong place.

"You know how the girls feel about us and now you just made it worst." Yugi tried to reprimand his friend but succeeded in giving him a hug instead.

"Yeah," whispered Katsuya. "I thought my life was over when she called me Jounouchi. Did you see that smoke coming out of her nose?"

Otogi laughed, "No, but I saw her fangs." He raised his hands up in the air and made a ghostly face at Katsuya before he attacked him in true vampire style. "I'm going to bite you."

"Stop it man," cried the victim between tears of laughter or fear. "Man you didn't try to get me away from her, jerk-face."

"Hell, no, I want to live!" voiced Otogi.

"Maybe the sex class will calm the girls' down." spoke Ryou. "I think it will be fun."

"Well anyway they got that professor from England. I understand he had a special interview last night with the school board," Katsuya spoke with authority as he unwrapped his boyfriend's lips from his neck.

"Wow sex class here I come. Katsuya sex god of the new world!" In the true fashion of the blond hair beauty, he sprinted to the next class.

**Oooooooo**

**Preview: **All the girls waited early for the teacher to arrive. The principle and school nurse stood in the background to insure only appropriate lessons were given to the girls.

GV: Of course that depends on what appropriate is supposed to mean . . . -.-;


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the story. Have fun as we continue to amuse Amelda. Hey I thought since this has so much of Amelda in it and it's his story I repost it under S. Kaiba and Amelda, but it is still a part of the Green Blushes saga. Independent as all the others are, but still intertwines as a sequel. I was a little surprised to see such a small collection of stories. Well I think they are a super pair, so write it and post. **

**Oooooo**

**Preview: ****All the girls waited eagerly for the teacher to arrive. The principle and school nurse stood in the background to insure only appropriate lessons were given to the girls.**

**Oooooo**

**Chapter Five: Class in Session Girls Only**

They all filed into the classroom and eyed the handsome teacher who stood at the front behind a desk. Everyone took a seat, but some of the bolder girls just stood close to his desk and stared. He wore a dark red suit which fit quite tight against his slender sculptured chest. Underneath the jacket a ruffled shirt of pale pink illuminated his pale white skin. Dark rim glass covered much of his flawless complexion and long white silver hair finished his preppy look. Actually the man was quite a looker although he kept adjusting the glasses on his face as though they were uncomfortable or perhaps he had something to hide.

"Good afternoon girls. My name is . . . ."

"Hey is that your real hair or a wig?" Laughter resounded around the room.

'_Little smart ass_,' he thought, "Well my dear are those your real breast? Maybe it's, how do you say '_plastic.'_

Wow, Rebecca couldn't believe someone insulted Suki; she was like the richest girl in the school. Smart, popular and her father happened to be president of the school board. Not a pin could be heard as all the girls stared in wonder, gaping mouths open. Suki had privileges. Plus her mother was on the historical society of Domino. Surly he knew these facts.

"Do you realize to whom you are speaking to?" she squeezed out of her tight lips.

"I believe your father and I worked together on an exhibit. He borrowed some of my artifacts to use as a teaching tool at his convention last year. I was a guest speaker. You are his little daughter, the one who is spoiled and very rude."

"Well, I guess you at least have a pair of big ones, balls that is," Everybody laughed out loud, because only Mai has the nerve to say that. Suki let the insult pass. She didn't have time for his games.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves I think we can start the class. All right open your pallets and we can talk about first love, single partners, and the golden rule that no sex is safe sex. Later we will talk about the consequences of breaking all the rules, babies having babies." The teacher adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and smiled.

"Ohh . . . you got to be kidding, love, partners, and sex. It really doesn't mean much to us," yelled Rebecca.

"We have a bigger problem in this school teacher," The little witch who talked about his hair.

'_Little bitch_,' _she is going to be a problem_, 'thought the teacher. '_Oh my I have to get a grip. These are young innocence girls.'_

"_Yeah!!_ It's those damn ukes fault; we don't have any boyfriends or any sex!" She was on a roll.

"Babies, who cares about babies I'm too young to have babies anyway; I just want a kiss and a date. You know necking in the back of a movie house," screamed one girl in the back row of the class.

'_Damn who was that_?' thought the teacher, '_I need a register of names and a whip. What happened to girls being 'sugar and spice and everything nice'? These are little witches from hell. And they are blocking the door . . . damn hellspawn.'_

"I'd just like to hold hands with a boy who wants to hold my hand and stop looking at the guys that pass by!" This girl sat down next to the little witch would didn't have a boyfriend or interest in sex.

"Yeah what's with that shit, I was at the mall with my boyfriend and this stud from 1st period volunteered to help us find the decorations for the class, for Easter. So anyway I went to the bathroom and on the way back I saw that ass give my boyfriend a piece of paper which he tried to hide in his pocket but I saw him. You want to know what it said. **Nice ass, how about you dump the dump and** **hump the hump. Let's go out sometime.** He left his cell phone number on it. Damn it!"

"What's this all about?" Pegasus's eyebrow shot up. This was getting way to interesting.

"You know uke plus seme!! Hey, misters just how old are you?" Two girls shouted from the back.

"You are a sex education teacher. Yaoi, boy on boy; duh . . . . Uke is the bottom and seme is the top. Everybody knows that!" Rebecca was really getting tired of his supposed ignorance.

"Hey, we understand all about diseases, partners, and things, but you gotta have a boyfriend first you know." Tea voiced her opinion, which was not very welcome, considering the conversation and her personal life style.

"Tea we all understand you are trying to help, being Rebecca's friend. But hell, is it true you are boning Mai, the dance instructor?" Suki vicious mouth enjoyed the look of shock on Tea's face.

Tea was caught like a fly in a net, just glanced at her friend Mai, and wondered how Suki found out that news. "Well yes, but it's not like I'm gay or anything. We just had some late night sessions and things just developed and well she is the only girl I've dated. And . . ."

"Just screw you; well you are doing that, right," voiced the girl from the side of the class. Tea just backed down and took a seat. Things were definitely getting out of hand.

It took all Pegasus's will power not to fall out of his chair, he was dying inside. "So you don't have any boyfriends. Ah! So I see the problem." Every girl glared at the teacher. He was the only one with a 

smile on his face. These girls were furious and every one had sculpture nails painted brightly and they were ready to dig deep into some body's ass. They were fed up.

"The hottest guys all want the cute boys. It's not _fair . . . . !!" _Mouths were all in a pout and the girls were starting to get very restless. If he didn't come up with an answer soon, it was no telling what would happen next. If the situation wasn't so serious it was by far the funniest.

"Girl, girls, I'm sure it is not that bad. Surely there has to be a few straight guys at this school."

"Ok, find them and bring it on." Rebecca stood up and placed both hands on her little hips. Tea just told me about Yugi. It's awful, teacher. I was all ready to give it up for Yugi. We went on dates at the library and played duel monsters. I was just about to make a move and Yami took him away." Howled Rebecca and weeping could be heard in the background. Now the girls had banded together and had become sisters. Dangerous!!

"Oh that's nothing I was dating Bakura and I though he really liked me a lot. He even promised to take me to the town dance," howled Suki.

'. . . Did you ever think that they were being nice and that you were the ones making mountains out of those dirt clods you call minds?' Pegasus blinked slowly. 'Besides, everyone but Ryou looks to Bakura for one thing: SEX.' He sighed inaudibly.

"Girl friend I know you didn't give it up for the town whore. He screws whatever he can," laughed Mai. Without a care in the world she boldly pulled Tea in her lap, for a comforting hug. Hell the secret was out. Mai didn't care anyway; it was her little lover that had the problem.

"Ahhh!" Suki cries. "That a rumor, I had him checked out and Bakura is really a nice boy."

Mai laughed so hard, Tea fell right off her lap and landed on the tile floor. The principle and nurse decided it was time to leave and quietly exited out of a side door.

Another voice from the back of the class: "I wanted Ryou and he's with Bakura."

Another voice from the side of the class: "Joey, he took Otogi. Otogi asked me to make a matching charm to go with his earring. You know the dice one. It's so cute the way it hangs from his ear. Ah . . . . Well I thought it was a present for my birthday and you know who I heard is wearing it. I got a friend at the piercing pallor down town and Joey had a stud specially made in the shape of a dice for his belly button. My friend said it was beautiful and fit the boy perfectly. It's the stud I made for Otogi."

'. . . He never exactly said who to make it for . . . once again you just assumed . . .' Pegasus sighed a little louder, but the girls were too riled up to hear.

Another voice from the front of the class: "What about Seto Kaiba?" The class is dead silent. You could hear a thin needle drop on the floor. Smoke started to gather at the top of the class as each girl thought about the hottest boy on campus. Seto was the class president, beautiful, rich, and unavailable. "I heard 

its some redhead from another country. We don't have a picture. But I got girls out looking for him right now. Soon we will have a picture. He's dead meat."

"Damn it to hell!" they all shouted at once. "I would pay to have Seto in my bed. That guy is historyyyy." Sisters unite. It was a special club called "I want to be a Kaiba." The girls thought of ways to capture the heart of the sexy brunet and as of last year Suki had come the closest and Rebecca well she decided to go after Yugi instead. Everything was a mess.

"Why would Seto want a guy, when he could have these." Suki pop her oversize breast out of the school uniform. Bakura claimed he liked them big so she had them fixed. Osh . . . they fell forward and touched the desk top. Everyone laughed except Pegasus who was frozen on the spot. These girls wanted his blood. And he was mortified.

"Hey Teach, teacher you ok." He didn't seem to be affected by the boobs at all, but something had his attention big time.

"Are you one of those ukes or maybe semes?"

"Get him girls," screamed Rebecca.

"_Attack by twenty girls, think, thinkkkkkkk . . . ,"_ the professor immediately spoke. "Down girls, I can get you all the boys you want, really."

"Lies, Liar pants on fire." piped out Mai. "But let's give him a chance. You know last rites and all."

Mumbles could be heard all over the class. The girls were within ten feet of the frightened teacher and their eyes blazed with hot fire.

"Look you have to make yourselves available in the right places." Spoke the teacher. "Rule one don't be so pushy."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well the chess club is in town and it's an all boys team. Plus there's that new soccer team at the all boys academy and they need cheer leaders." The professor tried to stop the trembles in his knees it was time to get these girls the hell out of here.

"Well I guess we could look outside the school, you might have a little idea. But I'm still pissed," voiced Suki.

The principle raised the school nurse later for bringing a few guards to clear out the class room. The girls left with permission to take a bus to the new boy's academy so they could try out for cheerleaders and maybe form a dance team and pep squad. The teacher forgot to mention the cheerleaders were only needed to hide the fact that the school was fifty-five percent gay.

"Wow that was to close." The teacher sat on the desk. He could have been murdered and didn't have a chance to see his lover again. Well, it's time for the next class. I'm sure it will be even more interesting.

"Valon, are you there . . . . You little coward." The teacher piped out in his musical voice. It was about to get very hot. I hope you didn't forget my pole."

"Of course not, Raphael is just around the corner lining up the boys outside." Spoke the biker. Class would be starting in about two minutes.

**Oooooo**

**Sherabo: "Well, that's it. Just review and stay tune for the next chapter… It's a hottie, I promise to entertain your wildest thoughts, well some of them, smiles."**

**Seto: "Damn a layover. My plane is going to be late. Sherabo you better not have my baby doing something freaky in this fiction."**

**Sherabo: "Seto, Seto." She smiles and starts to add the finishing touches to the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I concede all rights of Yugioh to the writers of; all reference to other mangas and songs belong to the rightful owners also. A complete listing will appear at the end of this story. Thanks.**

**Notes:** Well now that the girls have upset the high school, with this mysterious teacher and their problems with boyfriends is being addressed, maybe school life will improve. I am very surprise no one guessed who the teacher really is. Super, I got you all on that score. Smiles, although I will admit this is not a typical high school and I hope it only exist in fan fiction or in my mind. But it's so much fun. Now it's the boys turn. Let go and have some fun.

**Oooooo**

**Chapter Six: Boys Night Out**

**Oooooo**

Two men entered the classroom and surveyed their surroundings as if they were on a secret mission. Each boy was put under special radar of sorts. The hall monitor and vice principle, after hearing about the girls, decided not to get involved with the boys. The principle was nowhere to be found. High school was becoming too dangerous. Beside he had some emails to send out and reports to write for the next assembly. Outside the classroom a few boys were told to leave that the class could only support a certain number.

"Ah man, what's that all about? I heard that some of the guys can't get into the classroom. They have to take the next session," voiced Joey.

"But Yami what if we can't take this class together," spoke the little duelist.

"No one is going to separate us baby," Yami had a strange feeling about this class. It definitely wasn't a normal high school session, so he decided to play it to the end. '_Couldn't Joey see that the boys who were asked to leave happen to be straight or complete jerks? Someone was selecting specific students.'_

When Yami and Yugi took seats together and were instructed to sit in the front of the class Yami felt the energy in the classroom he knew something was definitely up.

"Otogi, be quiet. I'm just trying to get us in," whispered Joey. Joey eyed the boys being asked to leave. He wanted to make sure that he was not in the bunch. So like most clever students Joey talked his boyfriend into sneaking into a small window in the back of the classroom. Joey used this window to sneak out of class or to sneak in when he was late. You just had to know how to lift the window just enough so the teacher did not notice it was open. Of course he was a pro at doing this. Silently the two boys eased into two seats in the back of the class. Joey had a wide grin on his face and Otogi just hoped they didn't get caught. "Oh well," Otogi just sighed.

"Bakura, can we just go home? This is just not for me and I got lots of homework to do," voiced Ryou.

Bakura pulled Ryou into his lap and kissed him soundly on his cheek. "Even if we go home, you wouldn't be doing much homework."

"That's all you ever want to do, lately. Don't I mean anything else to you?" Pouted Ryou, his long eyelashes fluttered and rest on his delicate cheek bones. He was such a beautiful doll, and completely unappreciated by his cruel boyfriend.

"Well no," Bakura smirked. Besides he would never miss a chance to stare at beautiful little Yugi. Yugi had the scent of freshness all over him and Bakura really wanted to taste him. Well looking was about the only thing he could do, so long as Yami didn't catch him. Beside Yami was the only person he truly feared, due to the fact he could sent him to the shadow realm, or eternal hell.

Ryou settled back in Bakura's lap and tried not to let the tears fall from his eyes. Bakura could be so mean to him and he did not care who witness it. But he was hopelessly in love with the boy, or was it just need. '_When I came to this town Bakura was the first person to notice me and I fell under his spell. How pathetic that must make me. I 'm so weak,' _he thought_. _Sometimes he wished he had fallen for someone else, or at least find someone else who would love him.

Actually Ryou's eyes roamed more than once to Malik. '_Some people say he's worst than Bakura, but he makes me smile._' Ryou realized for the first time he was not very happy. If he could find the courage to change his situation, thoughts of leaving his uncaring lover were slowly evolving in his head. 'Sex_, what is so hot about it anyway, why did I. Now he owns something I can't take back. Oh I feel so useless,' cried the boy. _Bakura pulled him closer and told him to stop that incessant crying all the time, or he would give him something to cry about. Ryou dried his eyes and attempted to take an interest in the class.

"Yami's why are the lights changing colors?" Yami tightened his hold on Yugi and gently stroked his spiky hair. The wonder in Yugi's voice always delighted Yami; he enjoyed seeing the world through his Koi's eyes.

All the boys now seated turned towards the sound of the rock music and shifted uneasily in their seats. Whispers filled the air as the two men moved quietly to the front of the classroom dragging a humongous box on wheels to the front. They reached towards a panel on the box and slid the box over a very large poll which appeared to be silver or metal. The blond guy with the bushy side burns pushed a button on the side of the poll and it extended to reach the ceiling.

"Bang!!" It touched the top of the ceiling and locked in place. Everyone in the classroom jumped except the two strangers and the mysterious teacher.

The lights dimmed and some of the lights cast reflections and started to swirl which created beautiful colors on the walls. A soft scent filtered in through air vents and the class took on the air of a night club. Rock music started to fill the air and Joey recognized the group, Skillet. It was his favorite all time rock group.

"Otogi what the hell is going on?" He looked around thankful his escape route was still open. A soft voice caressed his nape. "Joey don't be afraid, you wanted a Sex Education class. Well I'm here to teach it." The teacher winked at the teen as he walked by.

"Hey, I ain't doing anything shady here; we ain't into any group shit." Joey looked at his boyfriend and took his hand. On the count of three they would exist the same way they came in. "Yeah."

The teacher threw his long white hair over his shoulder and quietly walked back up to the front of the class, yet not before he stopped and smiled mischievously at Yami.

"Yami, do you know him?" Not one to miss such a blatant stare. Yami returned the stare with a glare of his own. The glares soften as he boldly assessed the teacher in much the same way a general assesses the enemy. He recognized the flip of his hair and the silver eyes. Only once person in the world had eyes that twinkled in the daylight, sending silver sparks into the air. "Amelda."

"What's with the pole teacher and the music, I mean I like Skillet but this is school," screamed Bakura from the back row.

"Yeah what the hell is that for?" yelled Joey. He was ready to go.

The professor walked up and down the rows of desk, humming a tune and grabbing everyone's attention all at the same time. He laid books on each desk in front of the students and the shorter of his two companions put brown paper bags under each seat, while the tall blond continued to adjust the pole. At the top of the pole one gigantic lollipop with red lips painted on the lollipop twinkled. The candy glowed and started to rotate. The stage is set.

All eyes were glued to the sight. "Shittt, this is awesome, man, really radical. Radical, man." Ryou covered his eyes this was getting really freaky. Bakura just licked his lips and watched Yami as he massaged the back of Yugi neck. Slowly the town whore hands drifted down to Ryou's crouch. He didn't realize the grip he had was almost painful on his little lover, until Ryou asked him to please stop.

"Patience my friends, all in good time my loves." The teacher leaned closer to Yami, as he dropped the book on the desk.

"Ah my friend, Kaiba is going to kill you." Yami chuckled deep in his throat, as he whispered the words to the professor.

"Yes my friend, slowly and quite painfully, no doubt," returned the mysterious teacher. "I'm sure he will suspend all my privileges and take away my toys. But I'm board and it's for my friends.

"Oh don't blame it on me, my love, you are so screwed," whispered Yami. The teacher continued to move to the front of the class and all hell broke loose.

In one swift movement the professor ripped off the thin mask on his face. He slowly pulled at the latex near the top of his head and worked his way down to the neck. A large piece of rubber skin landed on Ryou's book and he screamed. Bakura laughed, "Skin, skin. . . . . Ahh man no blood," he booed.

Just as the curtain rises in a Broadway show, Pegasus lifted his head and his long white head of hair fell to the floor. Underneath a freshly shampoo crimson red head fluffed out and gracefully fell against his 

flawless skin. His hair was such a beautiful contract to the paleness of his skin the boy was breathtaking to watch, a fact he was very much aware of. Sinuously he picked off the clinging bits and pieces of skin and discarded them on the floor. A broad smile spread across his face and in one swoop Amelda had ascended to the top of the pole, held in place by the bad boys and started to dance. All the way down, down. . . . His eyes glowed with mischief as his body curled around the pole and he started to move, Yeah!!

**Oooooo**

Ok, not your high school musical; thanks to all that review that makes me write faster. Thanks to all that read. See you next chapter, part two: The dance, and so much more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I so totally adore Takahashi, he's like idol bait. So keep up the fantastic work and we will treasure your wonderful characters for generations to come. Yeah I'm one big fluffy fan.**

**A/N: Its true Amelda is out of character, but I feel in the shadows there exist this side of the red-hair teen, and as Seto's mate it flourishes. Seto is married to his company, yet has found someone in his life that defies everything he is not and now he is hopelessly in love, irrational, impulsive, and smiles; he supports the fact love can make you stupid. Enjoy their adventures and look at their usual bond through my eyes. One day I will bring them down off this cloud but for now they are hopelessly lost in love and rich, dangerous. Smiles….. This is the basis for this pairing, as asked by a friend. This is the light side to the darkness that dwells in both their hearts.**

**Recap: **Sensually, he picked off the clinging bits and pieces of skin and discarded them on the floor. A broad smile spread across his face and in one swoop Amelda had ascended to the top of the pole, held in place by the bad boys and started to dance. All the way down, down. . . . His eyes glowed with mischief as his body curled around the pole and he started to move, Yeah!!

**Oooooo**

**Chapter Seven: Boys will be Boys**

Amelda's legs propelled his body slowly around the pole and he used his upper body to twist and turn. Each movement sent shivers down the student's spine. Cat calls and hoots vibrated off the walls; while loud music completed the effects Amelda wanted. The feisty redhead boy shimmied to the bottom of the pole and landed upside down on his hands; next he reversed his position with a hip thrust and flipped landing on top of the desk with one leg casually wrapped around the pole.

All eyes were glued on his splendid body attention on the redhead was at 200. Mouths gapped open and tongues hung out, the scene was simply hilarious.

"Hi, welcome to sex education 101. I'm going to be your teacher. I hope to enlighten you in the pleasures to be share between each other and mostly that life is about fun and responsibility."

Heads bobbed up and down, the boys were too shocked to speak. The room was so silent someone's drool could be heard hitting the floor. "Is everyone happy and ready to learn?" Heads bobbed up and down again.

Yami covered his mouth and stifled a laugh. He loved his friend and his twisted mind had a lot to do with it. Well twisted mind was a little harsh; let us just say he was unpredictable, single minded, and most of all precious. You just could not help but admire his zest for life. Amelda lived life to its fullest and to hell with the consequences. Things were about to get very hot. "Ally I think everyone is in a trance or something. Look at yourself; you are simply a little devil. "

Amelda, called Ally by a few, clothed his body in blood red hot pants with a skin tight matching top. The outfit was simple but very sexy. The pants sculpted his tight buns and showed off the tattoo on his inner thigh, on closer inspection part or it was a round silver ring. Silver rhinestone slippers accented his narrow ankles and on his large toe he worn rings. Around his neck he wore a black leather band that had a silver loop, which connected to a chain. Ok I would guess Seto was the owner of the fore mentioned chain. Amelda was extremely alluring and captivating to watch. It was easy to understand how Seto was bewitched.

Attention the boy craved in large quantities, spoiled characterizes the happiness that surrounded him, and love summed up his attitude. He smiled and changed the English accent to a deep husky bed room drawl.

"Ok, my little foxes and hounds, I want all eyes focused on me and what I am about to do. We are about to start the first lesson. Oh my goodness, I see a few kittens in here; I just love little kittens, they are so soft. Ryou blushed, a fleeting look of happiness on his face. Bakura forever watchful caught the pun and pinched the boy's nipple twisting his flesh between heartless fingers.

"Bakura, please stop, it hurts."

Amelda also noted the mean act and decided he'd talk to Seto later about the whore.

"Well, this is a lesson in pleasure; pleasure can come from the sense of taste, touch, muscle, and tongue control. I want all my little ukes to come forward." He fluttered his long lashes, which were accented with dark black eyeliner.

"BAM!!" One of the boys in the back row fainted. It was the same boy who had drooled puddles on the floor.

Ears perked up at the sound, but nobody moved looking at Amelda and listening to him was like the afterglow of sex; spellbound. Well for those that were involved anyway, the others hoped it would be just as he projected, mind altering, a natural high to paradise.

"Ahh . . . don't be shy, I have prepared this wonderful class for you all. Yami, no one wants to play." He pouted.

Yami quickly pushed Yugi forward and Bakura carried Ryou to the front of the line which started to form behind Yugi. Amelda clapped his hands and next opened the top of a huge lollipop which Valon placed on the top of the desk. He handed each boy a lollipop wrapped in silver paper. Giggles in various vocal tones and whispers moved from mouth to mouth around the small circle. The boys faced Amelda in a semi circle so the others had no idea what was going on.

Ryou turned around and faced the boys with a huge lollipop in his mouth. "Ryou don't be shy, show the boys exactly what you are sucking on. Ryou's pulled a pair of pink balls out of his mouth and smiled. The only words he spoke between giggles were," strawberry punch and apple . . . . Umm . . . balls." Immediately the realistic sacks disappeared between his pink lips.

Yugi revealed a rather large head and the words, "vanilla tip with chocolate syrup," growled out between licks. He closed his eyes and continued to lick; his tongue moving in a circular motion around the aroused candy head. Yami moaned at the actions of his lover, '_mmm. . . . When did he learn how to do that?'_

"Ohm . . . my little foxes. You are such obedient students. You see the pleasure you feel and the muscles you use will enhance your fun. Oh! Always scent your lover's mouth with favors you enjoy. Yes, Yes, Yesssss. You got it!!" Amelda squealed and pointed at the faces of the boys sitting in front. Their expressions were priceless.

Joey was so adsorbed he did not hear his name being called. His cheeks were inflated. "Katsuya, what you got man, I want to see, please." Otogi walked up to his lover and tried to take the lollipop out of his mouth. He was feeling a little rejected. "Katsuyaaaaaaa!! I want some."

Amelda walked over to Joey and rubbed his back. "Come on baby, let's have a look," purred Amelda. Joey slowly pulled the lollipop out of his month. Everyone gasp; it was quite thick and fully erected. Joey had won the prize. He had whip cream on his tongue and he smelled like caramel which was now smeared all over his lips. The flavors were many and he was very content and greedy.

"I want a lollipop too, cried Otogi," he moaned and reached again for Joey's, but Joey moved back behind Amelda and continued to enjoy his treat. He was in Starburst heaven.

"What you got in that bag for me," Bakura snickered, licking his tongue.

"Now, now, those are little toys for our foxes and kittens. First lesson for all of you, hound dogs, sit down and watch. You have to learn how to experience the pleasure in just watching the one you love, having fun," smirked Amelda. He had trained Kaiba well. Amelda mind drifted to the time he tied Seto down to a chair and he. . . . '_well, that was a another story,' he mused._

Yami followed Yugi's tongue; 'D_amn I didn't know he was such a tease.'_

Otogi continued to pout; Katsuya was having way too much fun.

Bakura, well he just relaxed and started to masturbate, no big deal.

Ryou looked up at Amelda and asked for another pop. Shy as always.

"Sure baby, look in the bag," Amelda smiled. Ryou eyes rolled back in his head as he pulled out a lollipop that was complete from the tip to the sack that housed the balls. It was even bigger than Katsuya' shit to all shit heaven. Amelda heart broke for the little kitten; he decided that Ryou would be his next project. '_Yes my little china doll, I'll help you smile again._' He shot daggers at Bakura, the town whore.

"Ok, I want all my hounds to line up in a row along the wall. This is lesson number two. It involves hip control, and thrust." All the little ukes laughed and settled in seats watching their lovers who were about to look foolish.

The music was very unusual a piece called 'Sorry' by Buckcherry. It had the boys moving in all directions. Amelda tried to lead the boys in basic hip rolls and a little line dancing, but they were so uncoordinated. Ryou laughed as Bakura and Otogi stumbled into each other and fell to the floor.

"Ohh . . ." the boy in the back cried out in pleasure. Eyes turned to Yami, who moved his slender hips to every move Amelda rolled out.

"Go Yami Go," the duelist was hot stuff; he threw a few thrust at Yugi and the boy blushed.

Amelda left the line and walked over to the pole. He pointed his finger at Yami and motioned for him to come. His fingers beckoning for the boy to come forward; the air was thick with lust.

Chants erupted in the class, "Pole, Pole, Yami, Pole, and Pole."

The duelist strutted over to the pole; his male hormones running ragged. Valon lifted him up to the top and Amelda played a very slow sexy 'You' for Yami to dance too. Slowly with ease Yami circled the pole and landed on his two feet. Amelda help him descend and immediate lead him to the top of the desk. Together they dance a light tap to finish the love song. Amelda lifted him off the table and he landed directly in front of Yugi. Yami flushed, winked at Yugi; who turned crimson and bite off the tip of his lollipop.

"Crack, crunch, and crackle, ohh. . . . Captain Crunch, much," A piece fell to his lap and he delicately retrieved it with his fingers and placed it on his tongue for Yami to see.

This time his lips were covered in chocolate cream. Everybody hooted then laughed as the duelist moved back in line and waited for Amelda's final lesson to start. Well not before he kissed Yami and they shared the thick tasty cream. The sensation sent them both to a blissful place of pleasure that existed for lovers only. It was the simple act of kissing. Yes Amelda was so right, just to touch and taste sent electric currents to every nerve ending in the body. One kiss, just a kiss and the world stood still. One kiss and you remembered it for the rest of your life.

"Okkkkkkaaaayyy . . . Yugi, Yami, this is a public class room." voiced Amelda.

"What, you have got to be joking," Otogi was still pouting. First he couldn't have a pop and now Yami was the best dancer. _'I want Katsuya to look at me with bedroom eyes too, damn it.' _Sniffs.

"Attention, attention, it's time for the books!!" The teacher rapped on the desk with a ruler well at least it was long like a ruler.

Once again heads bobbed up and down.

"Now boys let's not forget the rules of safe sex is no sex and be clean always use protection and one partner if you must. Read the books in your brown bags and I have presents for you all. Ok, let's move on to my final lesson."

"Yeah teach, teach, and teach!!"

"Tenderness and control, this is for the seme's and my final lesson."

"Oh my little pets I haven't forgotten you. I have special presents for each of you. It's called dress-up and live the moment."

Yugi peaked in the bag labeled with his name in purple letters and squealed.

Joey was too busy working on his third lollipop. The boy's mouth was twisted into a tight knot 'yap War_ heads sours, Ekeeee . . .'_

'Oh well on to the next lesson . . . . . . .,' whispered Amelda.

**Oooooo**

Ok!! If you review I will tell you what is in the bag. Ha!! OR if you like I will post the contents in one of the upcoming chapters. Ask and I will do!! Devil ears pop up.

Sneaky . . . Sorry but I'm having a blast. Lots of love to everyone who read my stories and those that take a moment to review much love. It's energy in motion…..

Special thanks to Genius Vampire my beta for this story; check out her hack fic's she will make you a fan.

GeniusVampire: Aieeyaa, I'm simply reading this sexy madness . . . please review

Endrance: You know you want to.

Haseo: Don't let me stop you.

Azure Kite: I wonder where they got the masturbating candy.

Haseo: Kite!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the story. Have fun as we continue to amuse Amelda. Hey I thought since this has so much of Amelda in it and it's his story I repost it under S. Kaiba and Amelda, but it is still a part of the Green Blushes saga. Independent as all the others are, but still intertwines as a sequel. I was a little surprised to see such a small collection of stories. Well I think they are a super pair, so write it and post. **

**Oooooo**

**Chapter eight: Foxes, kittens, and hounds**

"Ok my little foxes and kittens I want all of you to sit on the floor in front of your boyfriends. Now tuck your knees underneath your legs and put your hands behind your back." Yugi giggled.

"Hounds sit behind your boyfriends and place your hands around their waist gently, don't squeeze; just a touch." Yugi wiggled his little ass and tried to lean up against Yami, and giggled.

"Yugi, don't get in Yami's lap." Amelda just laughed.

"Joey can you put the lollipop down, and get over here. I plan to score big time in this game!" Otogi was tired of losing to Yami and Yugi in these games of love, his reputation was being smashed.

"Ok, keep your pants on!!" Joey's mouth was smeared with banana cream. "Here I come; you are such a Winnie, Winnie."

Ryou didn't like having his back turned to Bakura and he flinched, but he joined in the game anyway. Bakura poked him with a pen knife in his lower spine and dared him to move.

"Say one word and you will not be able to move for a week, cry baby." Bakura hissed the words in his ear. Only Amelda heard the soft whimper that came from Ryou's lips.

'_Yeah, he'd have Seto take care of that bastard,' _thoughts of sweet revenge rolled around in Amelda's head.

"This is a lesson in gentleness and trust." Amelda place hand cuffs on all the boys and watched the expressions of the semes; of course images floated around in their nasty little minds. Sex driven bulls. Amelda remember the expression on Seto's face when he introduced him to handcuffs, bastard.

Tears misted up in Ryou eyes, he was getting very afraid. Bakura chuckled. "Yeah this is my kind of game."

Silently he whispered to each of the handcuffed boys. "Don't worry my loves. You own the key to the souls of these hounds. Your love and faith will guide you to greatness, trust me. Have I not protected and given you pleasure?"

Yugi just couldn't stop giggling.

"Close your eyes and think my little uke's; just what would you do if you were in procession of these cuffs. Let your imagination take flight and dream."

Yugi just continued to giggle; he was having the time of his life. His relationship with Yami was so pure; his trust in the pharaoh complete.

"I want you to help your partner to stand up, remember he can't use his hands; He is relying on you to not let him fall. Next take a balloon out of the bag and blow it up. Put the balloon against the back of your boyfriend and you put your chest on the other side of the balloon. You have to walk together all the way to the other side of the room in a straight line and not drop or burst the balloon. If it burst you have to start over with a new balloon. How much trust do you have and how many balloons will your box hold?"

Yami without even thinking lifted Yugi up into his arms and kissed him soundly. "Yugi I think you need to stop giggling or we will never make it to the other side. I'm I such a funny lover, you wound me!"

"No Yami, I think next to lollipops you are the hottest boyfriend a boy could have. I love you so much Yami."

"Yeah, I must admit seeing you eating that lollipop I started to cum." Yami blushed. He set Yugi down and reached inside his bag. Yami was ready to blow, blow, and blow. "Yugi stop giggling."

Bakura pulled Ryou up by his hair and everyone gasp as the boys face turned purple. You could feel the roots screaming. The act was so vicious and quick it caught even Amelda off guard. "Whattt . . . . Are you all looking at?" Bakura smirked and righted Ryou up before he almost fell; but not before he kicked him in the side. "He likes it when I'm rough."

Ryou moaned, "It's ok, really."

"Bakura chill out. We are all having fun, man." Katsuya moaned. Otogi eased the lollipop out of Katsuya' pocket, while he pinches his ass and deposited it in his own pocket. '_Things are looking up, yeah,' _thought the dark haired beauty, '_I finally got a darn sucker.'_

"Ok let's do it, get those balloons going. Muscle control is the key." Amelda sounded like a coach on a football field. Everyone had placed the balloon carefully between back and chest, but when they started to walk the balloon slipped. Plus it was not easily to walk with the cuffs.

"Bend down just a little baby, ok back up real slow. Slowly . . . move to the right, yeah you got it." Yami had to watch Yugi's feet, not look at his cute little ass wiggling and ignore his sweet voice.

"Yami-meowins, it tickles and the balloon squeaks." Yugi guided by love somehow managed to go forward with complete trust that Yami led him in the right direction.

"Pop"

"Damn it, Katsuya, concentrate already," screamed Otogi.

"POP, POPppppp . . . ." Bakura tried to bring two balloons at the same time and they both popped.

Yami and Yugi were already racing across the class taking balloon number two. The next time Yami wedged the balloon between their hips and did a side step down the line. When Yugi almost fell because of the cuffs Yami just tilted him upwards; and let's not forget the little kiss for encouragement.

"Yessss . . . . . . . . ssssss" Otogi and Katsuya made it to the other side. Otogi forgot all about his blond lover and started to jump up and down. Pops . . . . the lollipop fell out of his pocket and Joey tried to punch his light out. He only succeeded in landing on his ass, because of the cuffs.

"Otogiii . . . . . help me up, you thief." The boy was eying the broken candy on the floor. "Amelda he broke my lollipop!!"

"Pop"

Ryou and Bakura were still at the start and standing in a pile of broken balloons. Bakura didn't know how to spell gentle; let alone understand what it meant. Beside he really didn't care.

"Yami," Yugi blushed at the thoughts he was having. He remembered the first time they were together on St Patrick's Day and the wish which gave Yami a solid body outside the tree house. The stars that lit up the night when Yami first made love to him, it was more beautiful that he could have ever imagined.

Yami was experienced, but he allowed Yugi to take it slow. His touch was always gentle and deeply full of emotions.

Ryou cried and watched his friends on the other side of the room as Amelda gave them little presents wrapped in bright red paper. He was so miserable, it hurt.

"Ok, guys take off the cuffs; see the buttons on the left and right. The left will release your lover and he will experience great pleasure."

Yami released his love and kissed him soundly. Images of a very sexual nature ran through his mind. The greatest pleasure for Yugi was to be loved by Yami. He was happy.

Otogi eyed the broken pop and stood there out of the reach of Katsuya fist. He was in deep shit. _'Maybe he'd let the blond calm down a little bit first,' _those were his thought. Wrong move, because the dreams belong to the boy with the cuffs, Katsuya was on fire.

Bakura tried to tighten the bracelets, so out of spite he pushed the button on the right and a wave of shocks went through his body and everybody laughed. He was rolling on the floor. "What was that?"

Amelda held a small control behind his back that controlled the cuffs.

Katsuya cuffs mysteriously fell off and he fulfilled his wish by placing them on Otogi.

"Amelda, help me! He's gone mad." Otogi was really scared. His boyfriend had become a lollipop addict. The red hear bombshell had created a monster eating lollipop demon.

Everyone howled with laughter. "Ok everybody back to your seat, order . . . . order. . . ." Ally had that strange ruler rapping on the desk again.

"I hope you have all enjoyed this class. It was designed with special relationships in mind. Most important I want you to understand, safe sex is really no sex."

"Moannnnnn"

"But how can you say that, I mean I'm so hot I want to do it now," voiced a handcuffed Otogi.

"Otogi, Otogi, that's the point. You have to be mature for the next step in a relationship, because if you are not ready it will only bring you pain." His eyes slid over to Ryou; who stood wiping his eyes he was so unhappy.

"Look at the fun you can have, just being together with each other. Learn to be gentle, learn to look and like what you see, learn to trust, and most of all let your boyfriend be free."

"Hey, then can we have sex," voiced Yami in his deep bedroom voice. Yugi started to giggle again.

"Yami, control that bulge and stop thinking with that other head." Amelda smirked.

"AH that's a little late, lover." Yami and the entire class started to hoot and cheer at the teacher.

"Ok, now it's our turn," Yami stood up and winked at the teacher. "We want one more lesson."

All eyes turned to Yami and Yugi stopped giggling. The room was silent and Yami walked up to the front of the class directly in front of Amelda.

"Tell us Amelda, how did you tame the beast and why do you carry that red lipstick with you? Is a secret weapon?" Yami bumped Ally on the hip and the lipstick popped out of his hip pocket. Yeah even with those tight pants on he had pockets.

"Yami, you are so naughty." Amelda looked around at all the wide eyes focused on him. "Well, well, that is a lesson for Sex 102. But I will give you a little preview."

Amelda took his shirt off; well that piece of cloth on his chest only to reveal two nipple rings which were filled with gems.

"Oh my . . . .." sighs all around the class. He was so beautiful.

Music started up again and Ally's body connected with the pole. Just like ice cream on a cone he melted all down the edged and you made sure to lick up every drop.

Noise irrupted from outside the class room and the door was dragged off its hinges. The shadow was tall, dark, and handsome and covered the entire frame.

The entire class took one look at the CEO and scrambled underneath desk, everyone's face was completely drained of color. Even Bakura cringed in fear.

"Hi baby. . . . What's shaking . . . .?"

**Oooooo**

Reference to **Green Blushes**: story one; Yami learns the power of wishes and the green on St. Patrick's Day. This is story three: **Sex Education, lollipops, and Red lips** in a saga with these parings. The stories can be read separately, but reference will tie the stories together. Yami and Yugi are the main focus and all the adventures the lovers experience through Yami's eyes. I plan to take them through holidays, special events and Yugi will most like visit the past. So enjoy and please review. The characters will be ooc for the most part but most enjoyable. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all would have review and read the stories so far.

**Green Blushes**

**Green Blushes, Oh no, the amethyst Bunny King**

**Sex Education, lollipops, and Red lips **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Yugioh.

Hey, Amelda has gotten into a serious fix, and the class is on a roll, so let's sit back and see where his troubles take him.

For those that inquired about the bag, thanks so very much: Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko) and yugixyamiyaoilover this chapter is for you my dears. It made me so very happy.

Thanks Beta Genius Vampire, you are the best!

**Oooooo**

**Sex Education, Lollipops and Red lips**

**Chapter Nine: Regrets**

**Oooooo**

Seto stood in the doorway, hanging onto a handle as it rocked precariously on broken hinges. _'I'm going to turn around and count to three. No, hell I'm just going to close my eyes and pray that the vision before me is not real,' _thought Seto, the blood rushing from the back of his head to the area above his eyes.

The sound of scuffing shoes on the floor, Amelda no doubt, and the scent of his most expensive cologne, imported from France, caused not only his eyes to open; but blaze with fury. Standing not more than five feet away Amelda smiled and continued to wave, in that ridiculous manner which only infuriated Seto more. _'He looks like a big clown minus the floppy shoes. How could someone so intelligent be such an idiot . . . .? Why am I so damn in love with the fool? What in the hell does that say for my judgment?'_

Seto's headache started its slow and loving travel down the side of his face, but rushed back up and settled right between his eyes, just above the bridge of his nose. He could fill the thumping as it intensified and continued its journey down his neck. He was so frustrated his neck muscles started to bunch up into knots. '_Great that's all I need right now is a nosebleed,_' the blood rush felt hot behind his eyes.

'_Look at him; first he's wearing that cheap red pants suit that is just too tight.'_ The memories surrounding the outfit were hurtful to Seto; he shook his head in frustration. _'He_ _promised me he would throw it away. The gems, those were for my private pleasure . . . . Each stone held special _

_significance of our time together in Rome; yet he flaunts them in front of Yugi and the gang, like cheap baubles.' _Deep down inside Seto was truly hurt . . . _Amelda just didn't_ _respect him or his fragile nature at all. He had exposed so much and let him in the most private recesses of his heart and mind; but it was just a game to the redhead.' Yeah, I admit I am ignorant of sexual pleasures, gullible to the point of stupidly, so I've always indulged and catered to the whims of Amelda; 'precious Ally.' _A storm gathered in the back of Seto mind, not the explosive lightning thunderbolts; but the tossing of rain clouds. Rain clouds full of torrents of water that rained down on your body. Pelting you until you were soaking wet and you became so exhausted you are taken to your knees in defeat, drenched in misery. Seto just wanted to be washed away.

The scene was too horrific in Seto's stellar mine to understand. _Yes, they played and sometimes the things Amelda taught him were mind blowing; but this was in a high school classroom. Hell he could go to jail for this shit. And who would be there to clean up the mess? 'Not this time.' Seto forced himself not to shiver and curl into a ball.' I've had it.'_

Even as Seto mentally assessed the potential damage, he completely froze as his glaze fell on two solitary beings leaning against a wall in the far corner.

He was standing face to face with his worst nightmares, those two guys that he allowed to live for the love of silver eyes and red hair. It was a slap in Seto's face to see Valon and Rapheal standing behind his lover. Amelda's direct eye contact and stance defied Seto to make a move or object to their presence. That was the final attack on Seto's pride.

'_Yes, I am very pride driven, loyal, and demanding. You knew that going in,_ _yet you spit in my face_,' Seto's look bordered on hatred, not only directed at the two guys, but a healthy dose for his lover as well. He held back tears that were impossible to shed in front of this audience.

'_I refused to show my wounded ego, pride, shit my heart to those bastards. How could you Amelda_?' Seto really hated those guys. They were the cause of Mokuba's near death situation during the dueling days. Sometimes the young teen had nightmares involving Rapheal and the horrible kidnapping. It was a known fact that Valon was still involved in dangerous government activities. Death and trouble always followed the bikers where ever they 

roamed. Amelda agreed to meet his friends outside of Domino far away from Mokuba and Seto's business, yet once again he broke a promise, or perhaps he just didn't understand how much it meant to Seto to keep it_. 'Damn him, I could live with his wild personally, but to place Mokuba in danger, is unforgiveable.'_

"Well say something . . . don't just stand there, looking sexy." Amelda started to walk towards his lover, sucker hanging out of the side of his red lips. Seto was far from amused. He was disgusted, he backed away.

"Don't come any closer; I can't stand to be near you right now." Seto's voice showed not a traced of anger, it was more defeat and a sadness. His love for the red hair man was still so new, if six months still qualified as a honeymoon of sorts. Without weapons Amelda had the power to open wounds in his heart and burn his very soul.

"Fine, see if I care." Amelda met blue eyes heated in fury, but a pain Amelda had seen only in the beginning of their relationship surfaced. He had hoped never to see such sadness again.

'_I. . . I don't care anymore, he's gone too far.' _Seto's knuckles were white from clutching the handle of his silver briefcase; he relaxed his fingers despite his frustration. His silver briefcase fell to the floor causing gasp from the boys underneath the desk. '_What kind of games were they playing?' Seto mused in the back of his disoriented mind. 'And why are they under their desks?' _

He kept one eye on the criminals and scanned the room. On one desktop a brown bag lay to the side and the contents spilled over; lacy little underwear, lollipops, eatable delights, chocolate strawberries, creams, lotions, bubble baths, and . . . . What the hell . . . cuffs. A small hand snaked above the desk top and tried to push the items back in the bag.

Amelda chuckled, "Come on guys. . . . It's only grumpy Seto. Come out; come out where ever you are."

No one moved, except Joey who tried to estimate the distance to his little escape window. He wondered should he try and take the lollipops or his boyfriend with him.

"Seto, you are spoiling all my fun. Everyone is afraid." Amelda stepped forward, only to match of Seto's steps back.

Amelda flinched at the gesture, and for the first time tried to register why their distance grew.

"Look man, looks like he afraid you're going attack him. Maybe he should just go back to where ever he came from," hackled Raphael.

"Yeah," Valon smirked,"Amelda needs some more candy, go fetch lover boy."

"Seto," Amelda whispered, His eyes met Seto's head on and he recognized the pain was real and not a part of his imagination. But it irked him for some reason and his emotions started to spiral out of control. He also knew Seto would not under any circumstances physically hurt him. 'So why am I cornered,' pouted the drooping pole dancer.

"Damn it Seto don't be so sensitive, lighten up and live a little." Amelda waltzed around in a circle and walked back towards the pole. "You can be so tight ass it's so annoying."

"Anno. . ." Seto sighed unable to say the entire word.

"That's good, Amelda," added Valon.

Now his nose started to bleed he couldn't hold the hurt back. Seto's eyes misted over and he could only watch as the attack from all sides surrounded his body. Inside his left pocket his finger curled around a white handkerchief with the letters KC engraved on it and he wiped his nose. It was an attempt to hide the blood he could feel trickle down.

The second the heated words left Amelda mouth regret followed. Acting on pure instinct and concern for his mate Amelda was there at his side; hands covering the precious cloth.

"Seto," Amelda breathlessly purred out his lover's name. Afraid to pull the cloth away from his face he leaned closer and pressed it gently against his nose; just a little pressure. He could feel the heat. With his free hand he caressed, his lovers cheek flinching at the heated flesh underneath his fingertips.

Time stood still before Amelda's courage returned. Gently he removed the soft tissue and winched at the small droplets of blood. Seto's body started to shake under the close proximately of his lover, his legs turning to jelly.

Seto's nose bleeding had stopped almost three months ago completely. He was happy or at least that is what the doctors said.

"Seto, I'm so sorry. . . I . ."

Seto's heels on the hard wood floor were the only sound to be heard. He was gone. His eyes and droop of his shoulders conveyed it was too late.

"Seto. SETO! . . . Come back." The last words died down the quite hall. All the boys stood looking around at the still class room, each afraid to say a word. Joey issued everyone out, hoping the storm would erupt somewhere else far away.

Amelda returned to the classroom his eyes feverishly searching for his only friend, Yami.

Yami took Yugi by the hand and walked out of the class room. "Not this time Ally."

Paper, balloons, brown bags, candy wrappers, and candy littered the floor. Amelda set down in the middle of the mess,"What have I done?" Unlike Seto he let the tears fall.

**Oooooo**

**Poor guy, should we bail him out? Review….**

GV: I'm all for things being patched up between Seto and Amelda, but sometimes cruelty is cruelty even when it's unintentional. Well I'm just the beta though, so please review . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderful authors and writers of all that is Yugioh!!**

**Sex Education, Red lips and Lollipops Galore**

**Thanks for the review, I was so very happy, well we all agree Amelda is in trouble. Hey lets go……**

**Chapter Ten: Tender Hearts Unite**

Seto with his pride and dignity intact walked down the hall and out of the high school building. He leaned up against a tree on the opposite side of the school property out of view, just in case Amelda attempted to follow him. His thoughts drifted back to the classroom. 'I almost gave into him when he touched my face, those fingers are so talented; I hate him.' Slowly he dropped down to the soft grass and waited for his nose to stop bleeding. The doctors said he could lose consciousness if he drove his car in his current mental state of mind, or he could get into an accident due to all the stress.

A small kitten stumbled next to Kaiba's shinning black boots and rubbed his thin frame against his boot. The kitten's colors were dark gray with shades of black and one white paw. The colors of the little kitten matched his mood.

"Get away, you look like shit," Kaiba growled at the kitten. "Meow . . . owww." The little kitten arched his back but he was so weak he fell over on his side. Somehow the little gray spot righted his thin body and attempted to paw at Seto's knee. To the kitten the soft silk of Seto's pants felt like home.

"Hey, you can keep your fleas, get!!" Seto looked down into the biggest silver gray eyes he had ever seen and his heart leap. "Everywhere I go will I see you?" Slowly and cautiously the six foot five CEO reached out and stroked the spiky head of the kitten.

"He called me annoying, that little shit," voiced Seto. The cat meow . . . . . "Next he said I needed to lighten up. Get a life!! I shared my life with you and no other, yet it's not enough. Am I so boring you mock my very name?! Continuously I allow you to shame me, I can't do this anymore." Seto sniffed.

The kitten jumped into Seto's lap and settled in for some serious stroking. "Where in the world did he get that damn pole?!" whined Seto as he continued his conversation with his new friend. The loud meows turned to soft purrs and Seto continued to pet the little guy. He could feel a few rib bones on the underside of the kitten but that did not bother the two neglected souls. His nose stopped bleeding. He was calm.

"I'm talking to a kitten, what have I become? I don't know who looks worst." Seto actually chuckled and stood up. He brushed his pants off and looked down at the little shit. Meowwwwww. . . . . . "Ok I get it. Let's go have a beer . . . With a side of crème for you." He reached down and lifted the kitten up. The little guy jumped up on his shoulders and immediately curled his body around Seto's neck, resting his head on a wide shoulder. Gray eyes closed and the purring turned into deep growls. The sounds vibrated around Seto ears and continued to bring him comfort.

His held his head up high and walked to his car and debated his next move. Several options were in the forefront of his mind, none of which the redhead would enjoy.

**OOOOO Kaiba's HomeOooooo**

"Seto-chan . . . . Seto-chan . . . . I'm home!" Amelda voice vibrated throughout the large mansion, but the sound was hollow. '_Mmmmm . . . . Maybe he is in the kitchen cooking my favorite dish. After today he owes me a treat,' _thought the redhead_. _ In two strides Amelda walked into a quite kitchen which smelled of cleaning floor wax only. He rubbed his head in irritation and flopped down on a bar stool. Slowly as if he were still on the pole, Amelda pushed out against the cabinet and the chair swung around in a circle. '_Well I know he's upset but I only wanted to have a little fun._ 'For a moment his thoughts drifted back to the classroom.

**Flash back**

All the students left and his friends tried to lift his spirits. "Hey Amelda, come on and go with us," voiced Valon. "It's the three of us against the world."

Amelda looked around at the empty room and fresh tears fell down his puffy cheeks. "I want Seto!" He screamed.

"Well you should have thought about that before the show." Rapheal smirked. He really hated Seto and was secretly happy to see the couple at odds with each other. "You know how he feels about us. But you wanted to play so deal man."

"Yeah, don't get on us, man. Hell, didn't know you cared so damn much about the jerk away. Hell he's just another pretty face. You've had better," whipped Valon.

"Shut up, just leave already. What kind of friends are you?!" Amelda was hysterical. He was really a fool, it was only a game and he allowed his silly attitude to suck Seto up into a harmful situation.

Amelda was on his feet and out of the door. He had to find Seto and make this right.

**End of Flash back**

Now in the kitchen Amelda started to realize the seriousness of his actions. '_Ok so he's not in here._ _Ohhh . . . . The bed room . . . .'_ the man scrambled down from the chair and brushed off his red pants. He panicked for a moment with the fear of the realization he still wore the outfit Seto hated. _'Well he'll_ _have to handle this. _ _I bet he has my bath prepared, yesssss._' Amelda took the stairs two at a time.

Around the upper landing and down the hall pass Mokuba's suite, he stood in front of the double doors leading to Seto's room.

"Nooooooooooooooo . . . . ." Amelda covered his eyes and stepped back. An invisible hand slapped him in the face. The beautiful Blue Eyes Dragon door knobs his lover so adored were chained together and secured with a very heavy padlock. "He's locked me out of his room," the man screamed to the invisible 

shadows watching his every move. Amelda raced back to the kitchen and opened the cutlery drawers. Knives, forks, spoons, landed on the floor as he searched for the tool he needed. A thin piece of paper with his name on it fell out of the drawer, but he ignored it. In ten minutes the lock was expertly picked which of course Seto expected it would be.

"Where are you, this is not funny." Amelda eyes scanned the room for traps, but hopefully for his lover. In the middle of the bed a letter written on Amelda personal stationary caught his eye. Amelda reached for the letter but his hand froze in mid air. The air was stifling and he couldn't breathe. '_Well if I don't_ _open it, it can't hurt me.'_ Nervously he chewed his bottom lip. Amelda took the letter and tossed it out of the bedroom window.

Amelda looked around and walked to his lover's closet, and a ghostly aura surrounded his body. He knew without looking that the closet would be empty. Next he opened all the drawers and they were empty as well.

"Noooooooooooooo . . . . I won't accept this Seto. You just can't make a decision about our lives on your own," his voice was hoarse from shouting. It took his entire will to make it to the bathroom and he heaved great gobs of liquid pain over the porcelain sink. He emptied all the content of his stomach.

Drowning in his own misery his ears picked up the unmistakable sound of pounding on the front door.

"Seto, Seto you're back," he could hear voices in the hall and race to his lover's arms are so he thought. It did not occur to him Seto would not knock on his own door, his mind was scattered.

Ryou not Seto stood wide eyed and frightened. One look at Amelda and he started to cry. His clothes were in a mess; shirt inside out, one sock on, the other foot bare, and his hair was tangled. Amelda momentarily forgot his own distress and held out his arms for his little kitten. One look and he knew Bakura had finally broken his heart.

"It's going to heal, Ryou, trust me." Amelda held him close. Finally the sobs stopped and Ryou talked.

"Bakura went home after the class but I had to finish my work at school. I went straight home and took a shower so I could be ready for the movies later. He was in my bedroom. He wasn't alone." Ryou squeezed Amelda's arm, later it would bruise. "I know he's not faithful to me. Everyone thinks I'm a fool, but in my room!! I walked out of the shower and there he was on my _bed." _Ryou crumbled and pushed away from his confident. He was just too embarrassed to continue.

"Ryou, I'll never judge you that's why you came to me. Take a deep breath." Amelda's soft voice encouraged the boy to continue.

"I couldn't move and I watched them. He was so tender and caring as he made love to the boy. Bakura didn't stop and he knew I was there. His eyes followed me and in a whisper he asked if I wanted to join them. That's when I snapped back to some form of reality. Bakura left the boy and walked over to me. He held me captive in his eyes the vision of his tenderness sent murderous thoughts to my mind. I wanted to kill him and follow. I let that monster touch me and it felt good. I wondered would he love 

me tenderly as he had the boy. I wanted to feel that." Ryou tears were uncontrollable and he fell to the hard wood floor. "He . . . . . . . he" Ryou choked back the last of his tears. He pulled his shirt down and showed Amelda the ugly bit mark on his shoulder. It was deep and dangerous, something a wild animal would do. "I just wanted a kiss," his voice was so low Amelda didn't understand the last words, but he felt his pain. "He released me and walked back to the boy would waited with lust and longing in his eyes. It was as if I was not even there. Bakura wanted me to follow, but my legs were jelly. Finally my arms moved and sent a signal to the rest of my body. I grabbed these clothes from the dirty laundry, because the closet and dressers were too close to the bed. I ran as fast as I could."

"Ryou, I'm going to get you some water. You have taken the first step and I promise the next steps I will help you and be right beside you." Amelda had seen cases like this and the realization the boy left his abusive lover would hit soon. Right now the boy was in shock but still had it together.

"Ryou drink this slowly, yes that right my little kitten." Two sips and he was in the bathroom, releasing his stomach just like the redhead. The act made Amelda remember his own situation and he decided he'd better dig deep into his own heart for answers.

Ryou wiped his mouth and remembered something he thought would be important. "Amelda I found this letter outside the house. It was blowing in the wind when I walked up to the door. It looks important."

Ryou handed Amelda the letter from Seto; the one he had treated so shamelessly as if it were unimportant. These were the thoughts of his lover and he threw them out of the window. _'Damn I don't deserve Seto, everything he said is true. I still have this awful red suit on he hates.'_

"Ryou I need a moment of privacy, but I promise I won't leave you," Amelda pleaded for understanding. "I will be back; if you need anything to eat there's plenty in the kitchen."

Amelda walked outside and wondered aimlessly in a small maze Kaiba had built for him. The last time they played in the maze it was on a warm summer night. When the lovers found each other they made love on the soft grass. Amelda was standing in the exact spot; he could feel the heat of his lover's body coming up from the ground the vision was so real.

My Silver-Eye Beauty

_**If you are reading this letter it would mean you disregarded my feeling once more. It's obvious that you broke into my room. But that's not all, I knew you would look for something, so I left a note in the kitchen asking you to stop, but I'm sure hell would not have kept you out of that room, that's how destructive you are. Don't hide but I know you are wearing that red suit, just to piss me off. Well lover I don't care, it's over.**_

_**I don't think I could ever stop wanting you, desiring you, or loving you, but I can't be with you. It's too painful and I guess I'm just to annoying or boring for you, Ally. When I heard Yami call you Ally that was the first crack. But I sealed it with temperance. The others I tried to turn the other cheek, but today all the cracks broke open and the water flooded my soul. It occurred to me you don't really want **_

_**to be by my side as a compliment, you want to be in front, underneath, behind, or where ever the spotlight is. I can't share you like that, I need peace. Funny I should be sad that you are reading this, but I'm not. I knew you would. Well as you can see, because I am sure you've been in my closet and all my drawers that I have left. I hope when I return you will be gone. I can't decide this alone, but for now I want to be alone. I have to find a life without you. Seto**_

"Nooooooooooooooooooo" Amelda tore the shirt off his body and ripped the pants of his legs. It was the desperation of a lion trapped in a pit. The anger and frustration of life drove him wild. Ryou heard the animal sobs and found Amelda in the maze. Together they rocked each other until exhaustion overwhelmed their bodies and each fell asleep. The night air brought Amelda around and now he had a plan.

"Ryou, I have to leave for a little while and sort out some things in my life. I want you to come with me and together we will find a few answers. You don't have a choice, but I promise you we will survive this."

Ryou just did not want to hurt anymore, so it did not matter. His life was over. Amelda took his hand and shivered as the night wind brushed over his body. His thoughts were on one man, Seto and how he would make him his own. This time it would be forever.

OOOOOOOO

Wow, two chapters in a dayall for you read and enjoy.

Joey: Sherabo got anymore Lollipops

Sherabo:NOOOOOO

OOOOOO

GV: Umm . . . Joey needs a life, and he's going to get major league FAT, anyway, Amelda's issues just pile up one after the other, and the one undeniable truth is he created most of them. Sometimes it is fun and games other times it really is not, the key to keeping a relationship is to know those times . . .beta rides again…………………


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Takahashi forever and always.

P**o**or, Poor Ally, he's in a big mess, Yugi's and Yami class started out so innocently, but the situation has gotten out of hand. Let's see what we can do to help him out. Sit back and enjoy the ride. _This chapter has violence be prepared, it's not happy._

**Ooooo**

**Chapter Ten: Encounter**

In the middle of the night Amelda jumped into his fancy sports car, grabbed all his credit cards, laptop, and one reluctant traveler and left Domino behind. Next stop the Domino air strip, plus two tickets to an island resort. Both arrived two days ago, but the reluctant traveler spent the time wondering what his lover was doing, his pain temporarily forgotten. Ryou wanted to go home. The other spent his time trying to figure out why his lover was so angry at him. 'Seto I don't care what you say, it takes two to tango and you can't always lead. Yeah some of my escapades are quite a novelty, but embarrassment to you, ah! It's not like you're a saint, yeah know! Seto, I miss you so!' He moaned, 'I will regain your respect and trust. '

Three days had passed and Amelda was planning the evening activities. Ryou was laying across a king size bed drowning in tears. "Listen Ryou enough crying; I'm not taking you home." Amelda spoke softly but with resolve. "I didn't say this journey would be easy, but it is one you have to take."

"That's not true; you talked me into going when I had nowhere else to go." Ryou sniffed.

"Oh no you don't, you came to me after you witnessed your boyfriend making love; no fucking some other kid. You said he wanted you to join in the fun. And. . ." Amelda began before Ryou cut his words off.

"Stop it . . . Stop it!" Ryou started to sob.

"Kitten, you aren't that lonely. Trust me. If I take you back it will be a living hell." The red-haired beauty spoke gently to the boy and held out his arms. Ryou walked into them eagerly.

"It's just that I'm so confused and my heart hurts. He isn't always mean to me." Ryou pouted, his chocolate eyes starting to tear up again. He flopped down next to Amelda on his bed. Amelda held his face up with shaky hands and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. "Hey kitten I am sure Bakura is not the only guy you have thoughts about. Just name him, except for Seto of course and I will get him for you." Amelda winked seductively.

"Even you can't do that, but thank you. I'm such a coward and afraid I'll fail on my own. But I don't want to feel that kind of pain anymore. I realize he is a slut, so why is he still on my mind?" Ryou sniffed and blew his nose. "Please don't laugh, but I do have a crush on Malik."

"Oh that sexy blond with the violet eyes and arm bands that show off his dark creamy skin." Amelda chucked as Ryou blushed. "So those eyes have roamed a little."

"Well he's so mature and very handsome. Yami told me that Malik is a little crazy, but I don't think he is dangerous." Ryou mused aloud.

"Alright that's enough it's time to get out of this room. Get dressed and wear that black net top, with the white leather pants I bought you yesterday." Amelda rose and rummaged through his shopping bags and found a striking outfit, low keyed, but fashionable. 'Seto you would say I am conservative and quite handsome. I wish you were here to see me.' He thought.

After a long shower and lots of creamy bath oil, the boys were ready to light up the night. Ryou learned that to pamper oneself helped a man feel good inside. They arrive at a night club called 'Heaven and Hell'.

Actually the club was divided into chambers; each having different atmospheres which appealed to age, taste, and personal agenda's. Amelda parted thick velveteen drapes and the boys stepped into a chamber filled with loud music and young men dancing in cages suspended from the ceiling to ear shattering sounds. Tall bar stools in a variety of colors and shapes were scattered around a large dance floor; which appeared to rotate. Waiters dressed in drag took orders and Ryou rolled with laughter when the lead singer of Evanescence asked him what he wanted to drink. The outfits were stunning and the men on the dance floor were very much at ease with their sexuality. Amelda was very happy he chose this night club; it was the first smile he had seen on the boy's face in days.

Happily Ryou choose the bar stools shaped like dragons, bright blue and settled down to watch a little. "So my kitten, having fun are we?" Amelda sipped his virgin martini and Ryou ate the cherries from his coke.

"Yeah!!"Ryou smiled between bites. His eyes roamed, but for some reason he started to blush.

Amelda smiled at the sight standing in front of them. It was a young man with the longest pink ponytail he had very seen staring intently at his friend. "Ah . . . I'm so sorry, but I have to ask? Will you dance with me? I mean if your boyfriend doesn't mind. It's just that I saw you come in and . . . well . . . I . . . Ahh. I'll go . . . I'm sorry."

"Wait, little one. We are only friends and of course he wants to dance with you." Amelda yelled out over the music.

"Amelda . . . I'm not a very good dancer," Ryou's cheeks were burning.

"Well, I'm not either." The boy shyly spoke. He almost stumbled over the table in front of the bar stool, when he reached for Ryou's hand. Amelda pushed his platinum haired beauty out onto the dance floor. Yes, a night out on the town was a good start to healing the boys' heart. He needed to feel needed and alive without that bastard Bakura's influence.

Amelda walked over to the wall to wall bar and decided to try something stronger. On the way back to his table he was grabbed from behind and firmly guided to a secluded corner in the chamber. Amelda did not resist he remembered the scent of his assailant and most of all his touch; hard and possessive.

"Well, handsome so you have finally come home to me," the voice whispered in Amelda's ear, nipping playfully at the tender lobe. His breathe was hot and tainted with whiskey.

"I'll never belong to you, you're dead to me." Amelda whispered against the rough cheek.

"I searched for you, almost giving up hope of ever finding you again. Then I heard rumors that you were in some small town, living a quiet life. What is your lover's name, Kaiba? Some big shot in a small country town; your taste has gone sour. I laughed and decided to let you play your games. Alas I would have come for you, but look what faith has decreed." His voiced dripped of malice. Without permission he yanked Amelda's hair painfully almost pulling it out at the roots, next he kissed him cruelly, biting his bottom lip in the process.

"Damn you, let go of me," Amelda hissed and pushed away from his former lover blood trickled down his lip. He could have easily defended his honor, but the man was not alone. Four strong arms grabbed the redhead and pinned him down against the cool surface of a wall. Swiftly his shirt was ripped off exposing his chest. The purple silk shirt hung loosely at his sides.

"You never could handle me alone; Seto doesn't have to fight me. I give myself willingly to him." Amelda spit the words out, smiling.

A hard slap followed, sending a tooth and blood flying from his mouth. The next kiss was very painful and he cried throughout the assault. Hands groped at his body and he felt the sting of teeth on his sensitive nipples. Amelda knew not to move or the damage to his body would take months to heal. This man was powerful and cruel. He was also one of the dark secrets Seto never knew about. A past he had hoped to bury.

'Seto please where are you? ' Silently he prayed for this nightmare to end.

"Mmm . . . still so soft, I guess you need some roughing up, my love." Amelda former lover spoke. He twisted a nipple in his long fingers and raked his nails down Amelda's chest and stomach. "Oh . . . what do we have here?" The man toyed with the dragon belly button ring - a special gift from Seto- .

One of the men stuffed a rag in Amelda's mouth. The man grinned at the red hair and watched the tears flow as he ripped the ring out of his flesh. Next he placed a silk handkerchief over the wound and watched as Amelda doubled over in pain. "Now that I have your attention, I want you to understand. You will return to me." The man spoke and twisted Amelda's face around toward the dance floor. "See that little jewel dancing with the pink haired boy. I'm sure you wouldn't want to pull him into our little games. We don't have to involve anyone of your little playmates at Domino, I believe. Why not just keep it in the family." He pushed Amelda to the floor and kicked him in the side as a parting present.

One of the men stuffed a piece of paper in a small plastic balloon down his throat, and forced him to swallow it follow by a bottle of gin.

"There's an address in the balloon. You have a week to retrieve the message and be at the appointed place. You were one of my best spies and ardent lovers, I've missed you, baby. Welcome home. The words burn right through Amelda's soul. His only concern was for the boys he had come to love, now he could lose it all. "I won't hurt them." he cried out loud.

Amelda made his way to the bathroom and attended to his wound, he needed stitches. His clothes were a mess and his body bruised. 'Ryou, I've got to get him out of here!' He thought. Amelda slumped to the floor and quietly passed out.

**Oooooo  
Author runs and hides after posting!! Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Thumbs up to the creator of Yugioh, of which I own nothing!!!!

It's been a while and I will do better with updates, so let's see, Amelda took our little Ryou out to see the world after both of them suffered at the cost of loving. Yes what started out as an innocent class, ended in total disaster!!!

Note: Don't kill me, my beta is studying!!!

Chapter 12**: Help me!**

It wasn't unusual to find the gang sitting in the tree house playing with their dueling decks, yet clouds of anxiety thicken the air in the small room; laughter had taken a holiday. The question on everyone's mind strangled the power of speech, so silence prevailed; where could they be? Even Yami assumed the famous couple, Seto and Amelda, would have licked their wounds- placed the outrageous sex class of Amelda's behind them and continued on with living. The sexy redhead was always into some type of mischief, so why was there so much drama surrounding his latest episode?

Almost one week of pure agony passed by without a word from the fiery redhead or the soft spoken Ryou. It was common knowledge they were together because Ryou against the wishes of Amelda sent Yugi a letter, beside they both disappeared together. The letter haunted Yugi's waking hours and prevented him from sleeping at night.

Yami couldn't sleep at night either, one of the quirks of his new body, not only was he mentally connected to Yugi, but physically as well. This very morning Yugi remembered Yami's words, 'Yugi why don't you just go to Kaiba. Regardless what we think may have happened I'm sure that he knows where Amelda is. They have the strangest sense of gaming and they love each other endlessly.' Yugi's eyes watered and Yami pulled him closer under the protection of his slender chest. It was just before daybreak and Yugi had been restless throughout the night.

"Listen baby, he's with Amelda, so everything will be just fine. Amelda would not let anyone harm Ryou; you know how much he cares." Yami's voice calmed the aching in Yugi's heart and he settled down a little.

"Will you go with me and talk to Kaiba?" whispered Yugi.

Yugi pulled Yami back under the covers of their small bed. "Yeah abiou, just get some sleep, remember we have the gang over later today. I promise we will go by his mansion tomorrow." Yugi smiled and lightly kissed Yami on his exposed neck, he whispered his thanks and drifted back to sleep.

Now it was afternoon and the gang half heartedly played games, yet Yugi's concern reached its peak. "Yami I know you said we'd go see Kaiba but I just can't shake this feeling I have in my heart." So after Mokuba finished his duel with Katsuya and against Yami's wishes, he unfolded the letter once more and read it to the small group of misfits.

Yami groaned but Yugi was determined to have his way in this matter.

"**Dear Yugi, well I finally left Bakura . . . . You thought I didn't know he was a liar and a cheat, but this time his actions were unforgivable. Amelda helped me get through the night I found Bakura with a boy from school, in our bed. I just didn't know what to do or where to go. I was so hurt and I found myself at Kaiba's mansion. I Knew Amelda would understand, because Seto had broken his heart also. . . . . Well Kaiba actually made him leave the house . . . because of the class. . . . . Well . . . it doesn't matter why. Yugi everything is so sad, I can't stop crying at night. The days are so frustrating; I want Bakura but I know if I go back to him, he will destroy my soul. Today is a little better, I'm going out with Amelda, and he says I'm really a hot little babe and it's time to have a little fun. I have some new sexy clothes and Amelda is so cool. He thinks other boys will like me, but I only want. . . . . Well I'm going try, but I miss you so much. Tell Katsuya, Yami and . . . I said hi. Oh, if you see Malik will you tell him hi too, please. Oh and tell Kaiba that Amelda acts tough, but he's really sorry too. He cries at night and he pretend to smile when he's with me. I hope we can come home soon. . . Well it's not like I can't . . . but Amelda thinks its best I see a little of the world outside of Bakura. . . I guess I need to build up my confidence, Amelda calls it pride. I think the knife Bakura stuck in my heart will create an open wound that will never heal, but I will try. . . . . . . . Ryou. **

Yugi pointed out the '_good bye_ 'looked to be smeared or wet from tear drops. Well that's what he thought anyway. No one said a word as Yugi folded the letter into a neat square and placed it back inside his pocket.

Katsuya stood up and started to shovel his feet from side to side. "Damn that Bakura is a real jerk. Maybe we could plan a party for Ryou . . . ."

"Naw, that's the last thing he needs," spoke Hiroto, "remember his birthday party when Bakura took his . . . well you know. . . . and the school dance. . . . and the sex class. . . ."

"Ok, so all his fun times have been at parties with that jerk." Spoke Katsuya.

"Let's just be friends and see what Ryou wants," voiced Mokuba.

Mokuba always the voice of common sense smiled at Yugi and blushed under the glare of Yami. "It's just when I'm really upset about something I just need to know Nii-sama is there if I need him." Mokuba explained his line of thought. It didn't matter what the gang thought about his brother, he loved everything about him and always defended Kaiba's actions to the group.

"Mokuba, do you think Kaiba knows where they are? Maybe we could go and get them or something. I just want to know what is goin' on. Ryou sounds so sad," voiced Yugi, his wide eyes hopeful.

"Well. . . . . I know Seta had a meeting at his office, but I guess I could give him a buzz." Hesitantly the raven haired teen pulled out his cell phone, decorated with pictures of his secret love.

Just as Mokuba spoke the word buzz, Yugi's cell phone started to sing a tune of its own. He held down the red button at the top of his new cell phone and watched as an unfamiliar phone icon appeared at the top of the screen to the right. The caller was unknown and blocked. Caution called him to slide the screen to the delete mode, but instinct made him inquire to move the screen to talk.

A voice broken and shallow drifted over the small speaker of Yugi's cell phone. "Yugi, Yugi is that you". . . . . Soft sobbing could be heard in the background, yet it came from the same voice, just in and out.

"Ryou . . . speak up I can't understand you. Where are you? " Yugi turned to his lover . . . . He was so excited that he found it difficult to articulate words. He pointed at the phone. "Yami its Ryou, but he sounds strange, I can't really understand him."

Yami took the phone and listen to the strange sobbing on the other end.

Ryou couldn't believe he had managed to get through to his best friend; he started to tremble, and sob into the small speaker. Finally after five seconds he found his voice. "It's so dark and I'm alone. They told me not to leave this room, but Amelda gave me this phone. . . ."

Yami sensed something was terribly wrong and probed the gentle boy for answers. "Ryou are you hurt?"

"No . . . . I don't think so, but . . . . Yami I wanta' come home . . .!" Ryou words screamed of internal pain. Yami could sense the panic. The boy was in danger.

"Rye, listen to me. Put Ally on the phone." Yami's voice was stern, this was not the time for pleasantries.

"I . . . I can't!" Whisper Ryou. "I have to count, but I don't remember when I stopped. If I can't remember I can't get out. Help me remember Yami." The gentle teen started to sob between words; everything started to cave in around his little world of fear.

"Ryou, where is Amelda?" Yami's dropped his baritone voice to a lovers purr.

"I . . . . Two hundred and four, two hundred and five . . ." his voice waved and sobs replaced the counting. I remember now. . . . Two hundred and six. . . . It's so dark. I have to hide the phone. They are coming. . . . .

"Listen to me. Where is Amelda?" Yami repeated the words, as if he were speaking to a child. Time was running out.

"I don't know, the men took him away and left me here!!! Where is Kaiba?!!! Amelda said if I pushed the button on the phone he would find me." Now Ryou sobs turned to gasping for air. He was having trouble getting air; his fear grew to high extremes. "But Kaiba didn't come, so I called Yugi, but . . . . They hurt Amelda bad and . . . . Where is Kaiba . . . baaaaa? . . .? Amelda is goneeeeeeeeeee."

Yami knew the boy was in trouble and he thought, 'what the hell is going on!! If he had only listened to his abiou, yet what could they really do with a hysterical teen on the other end of a cell phone?'

'Yami's mind went into overdrive. 'Think, think, damn it. What's that he said about Kaiba and a button?'

"Mokuba get your brother on the line now!!! . . . . Oh. . . . Yugi keep Ryou on the line. Try and find out where Amelda is, but just keep him calm. We don't want to lose him."

But it was already too late the phone went dead and Yugi screamed as he heard his friends finally cry for help. "Ryouuuuu. . . . come back!!!." The boys eyes followed the slow descend of Yugi's phone as it fell from his trembling hands to the floor.

"Yami, I lost him!!" Yugi moaned. Everyone watched as the light slowly faded from the now completely black screen on the cell phone.

Oooooooo

I know we went from a sex class to a missing in action, but remember this is Amelda/Seto. The field is open. Stay tune.

Sherabo writes on!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All rights are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

What started as a class for the new couple Yami and Yugi to enjoy together has escalated into the disappearance of Amelda and Ryou? Now Seto has reverted to his old ways and he will stop at nothing to get his lover back. . . . Have a hot cup of cocoa and enjoy this chapter as we continue with the insanity.

Oooooooooooo

**Chapter Thirteen:** Don't Piss Me Off

Oooooooooooo

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp:

Kaiba and Malik were wrapping up a heated debate on the finishing touches of a new game called 'insanity.' Against his better judgment Kaiba had enlisted the aid of Bakura to develop a few characters and game rooms. The main character he was currently working on was a fraction away from '_Light_,' in Death note and the game rooms had chambers of horror that made '_Death T'_ look like child's play.

Kaiba understood that Malik was past certifiable, but against his better judgment, he enlisted his services for this anniversary issue of the original 'Death T' game series. These new programs were merely child's play to Malik, because this was how his mind worked. Kaiba knew he would have to tone the game down a lot so that he could even market it, but the concept the psycho presented was awesome.

"Malik I will take a final look at this draft and get back to you. You can leave; your services are finish for the time being." Seto was extremely irritated and spoke sharply to the man. Yeah, it's true he needed to wrap up this game, but a certain red head kept popping in and out of his subconscious.

Malik, unconcerned by the CEO's words had plans of his own. He moved to the large baloney off to the side of Seto's office and watched the setting sun. The view was spectacular. If deep thought was possible for the fool, the man had other things on his mind, also. It seems both men were miles away in private thoughts.

Lingering on the balcony Malik hummed a tune. He stepped inside and started to admire his arms in the reflection in the floor-to-ceiling mirror Amelda had installed in Seto's private office; of course the redhead loved putting on a show for his healthy lover anywhere or anyway he could. The psycho started to flex his muscles and smiled as the tight arm bands seemed to expand all round his bronze skin. Next he fingered his long blond locks and smirked at the image he had projected. He did not hear a word Seto spoke.

It was not a good thing to irritate the CEO in his current state of mind and Malik was pushing the wrong buttons. Seto was trying to remain pissed at his lover over the sex class, but at the same time so many things reminded him of his cute little tight ass not being around. In short he missed the mischief maker and he wanted him back just to tell him off.

"Malik, why are you still here?!" Seto growled.

"I'm not deaf Seto, so don't yell. I've a question if you don't mind." Malik turned around and glared at the CEO. He stepped back inside the room and faced the irate CEO. "Have you heard any news from Amelda? I understand you and he are . . .shall I say, at a crossroads."

Seto flashed eyes at the psycho. "I don't answer questions, I ask them." Seto's eyes narrow to slits. He needed Malik gone and a tall cup of coffee. 'How dare that psycho question me,' he thought. '"So why don't you just turn back around and throw yourself off the baloney. Our better yet let me push you over." Kaiba smiled.

"Not a good day to die, Kaiba. I've got a few things I still want to do." Malik started to hum a tune, just too irritate the CEO; it gave him pleasure. But he also wanted information of a personal nature. Even someone like him wanted a little love and he wanted a small petite boy named Ryou. Ryou actually made him think of nice things, like walking in the park at night holding hands. Normally his thoughts would be to walk in the park and stab someone or scare them to death. Or even run over the little squirrels with a golf cart.

Sometimes Malik heard voices talking in his head, telling him to commit acts of violence but when the boy was near him his head was silent. So even this unstable mind had small pockets of sanity stored deep within. Ryou was the key to keeping it alive. For the past two weeks the boy was constantly on his mind. "Hey Kaiba is it going to kill you to answer one damn question?!"

'It's only four stories up. Maybe I'll push him off; he'll at least break a leg.' A smile graced the corner of Kaiba's mouth as he contemplated things he would like to do to the fool.

"Hey, I'm not looking to get in, just want to know if he has Ryou with him. I could force you to tell me." Malik turned around flashing his slit-like eyes at Kaiba which was obviously the wrong thing to do.

In less then two seconds Seto had the psycho's head hanging over the edge of the baloney and his hands were tightly wrapped around his neck. "Now what were you saying Malik?" Seto growled out the words between gritted teeth. Eyes clashed in understanding; and the two adversaries' volleyed an imaginary ball back and forth. Right now Kaiba served Malik's head on a platter.

"Oh Kaiba I didn't realize you cared . . . ." Malik eyes started to pop out and he had become light headed, but the fool was enjoying this tremendously.

On the other hand Kaiba had not felt so alive since Amelda left which brought the situation back to the present. "Amelda is my business and as for Ryou it appears my mate has taken a liking to the little pest and wants him to be happy. '_Find the little brat a good man were his words _. . . _I don't think insane qualifies.'_ Seto squeezed tighter. "Just know Malik, the boy is under my protection as long as Amelda finds him amusing. I won't let you touch him."

"Hey, no fair, shit. So are you saying he's better off with that whore Bakura? Malik started to cough. "He's screwed everyone in town, well except Yugi and Amelda. Kaiba what gives?"

Kaiba adjusted his grip; this was getting interesting.

From a distance a small jeep bounced up the drive way of Kaiba's mansion. Yugi yelled out at the site before his eyes. "Yami look!!" his eyes open wide, "I think that's Malik and Kaiba."About four stories up you could see golden hair blowing in the wind off to the far left wing of Kaiba's mansion. It was a separate structure, but still a part of his empire. It was his office that stood away from the main building downtown.

"Nii-samaaaaaa!" Mokuba screamed.

Both men turned toward Mokuba's voice.

"Damn it" voiced Kaiba, "Why would Mokuba bring those geeks here to our home? Especially disturbing my fun."

"Oh Kaiba, just a little tighter on the left side; I haven't had this much fun in years." Malik's voice was a bit squeaky but he did not care. He was completely blue in the face and his air passage was completely blocked making breathing difficult, but it could still express his bliss.

Kaiba pulled the fool back inside and fumed. Malik adjusted his clothes and they waited for Roland to deliver the message as to why the gang was there. Well it was true they were with Mokuba but he still did not want them in his house.

"Well it looks like the circus has come to the Kaiba mansion. I guess play time is over," purred Malik. "Just when I was having so much fun," The psycho rubbed his bruised neck and smirked at Kaiba.

Roland called out on the intercom, as the party ascended Seto's private elevator. "It appears Yami has some very important information from Ryou. The boys are apparently in some sort of trouble. It's a matter of life and death."

"So why does that concern me? Amelda is always in some sort of trouble." Kaiba huffed, but Malik didn't catch the joke and left the office to go and see what the commotion was all about. The party waited outside in one of Kaiba's gaming room for the CEO to appear. The rooms were designed to entertain clients at his office away from home, business deals. Kaiba never stopped.

"Yami why was Kaiba trying to kill Malik?" voiced Yugi.

"Yugi we can't think about that now, we have got to find Ryou . . ." Katsuya was really getting upset, and he did not like Kaiba's attitude. "Where is your brother, Mokuba? He can't ignore us, damn it. Hell I don't want to be here either, but we need his help."

Malik burst into the game room out of breath and warily approached Yami. "What's going on?"

"Look Malik, I don't know what you and Kaiba have got going on, but we only want the transceiver to the phone he gave Amelda. It's simple and I promise you can continue your sick games and we will leave. Give Kaiba the message." Yami's voice bounced off the walls.

"Why should I give you something that belongs to me?" barked Kaiba as he strolled into the room. Seto ignored the tracer yesterday, because Amelda used it to ask for money and credit cards in the past, not for emergencies which was the original intent.

After Mokuba's abduction he wanted to know where the two most important people in his life were at all times, but the redhead thought it was a game. Kaiba did not want to play, so he ignored the signal.

"Nii-sama we need your help, just listen to Yugi's phone and you will understand." Spoke Mokuba. He understood his brother needed straight forward action. Yugi with shaking hands pushed the proper button and the conversation replayed down to the last scream and muted voices in the background. It chilled everyone's spine all over again.

Much to the CEO's horror he could not believe these turn of events. This was not a game. 'Could Amelda be in trouble and if he was or if anyone hurt my lover it would be a mistake of great regret,' Kaiba's thoughts ran wild and his face drained of all color and a chill filled the small room. This was a man the gang had only heard about.

'Amelda, you'd better be alright or I'll kill you myself,' he thought. In minutes the small group was in front of a huge computer screen with navigational maps of the world. A tiny beep pulsed somewhere off the coast of France. It was Amelda's signal, faint but true. The signal dropped of two days ago, so it was not entirely accurate.

"Mokuba see if you can trace his last call from the signal. Maybe we can get a fix as to where he is now." Kaiba barked out orders. He paced back and forth complying information in his head.

Timidly Yugi asked, "What are you going to do?" All heads turned toward Kaiba.

"Oh, it's very simple; I'll go in and kill anyone who gets in my way. So if you are a little afraid of blood I suggest you leave now." Kaiba's eyes were black and the iris glowed like fire. Gasp came from all the guys, except Malik.

Malik reached inside his back pocket and drew out a small hunting knife. He held the blade up and ran the smooth surface against his tongue. Yes, he had plans of his own which ended with Bakura in a lot of pain. Standing in the middle of the room the gang was surrounded by one psycho with a sharp blade and a pissed lover ready to kill. Mokuba was the only one not fazed by his brother's actions.

"Nii-sama . . . !!! The signal ends in a small town near Paris. It looks like he's been there for a few days, in the same place." Mokuba knew that was not the right answer, but it was all he had.

"Keep trying," yelled Kaiba. "Sakura, Sakura are you there?"

"Well, where else would I be, SIR." Sakura barked back over the intercom. "Oh, that's right you did fire me this morning."

Sakura told the CEO he looked like shit and needed to go home and get his act together before the business community realized he was slipping or daydreaming. They were like wolves and Kaiba needed to be on his alert, not daydreaming about his missing lover. Sakura felt he should just go and bring him back. Now that pissed Kaiba off so he fired the arrogant assistant. Of course she ignored him and rehired herself back into his data base with a large raise for all the trouble he put her though.

"I'm not in the mood Sakura," he barked at the woman.

"I believe you called me," Sakura waited patiently for her boss to speak. This was the relationship the two shared.

"Sakura call the airlines; trace all Allys' cards. . . . I got to find him . . ." Seto's voice cracked at the use of his pet name for his lover. He turned away from the crowd and sighed. Only Sakura really understood the pain he was feeling.

"Kaiba-sama I'm here; you don't have to tell me how to do my job. I've been tracking him for three days, even before he turned on that device you gave him."

"But . . . . . you never said . . . ." Seto's insides started to churn.

"Well, would you have listened?" Sakura paused. She put her business face back on and continued with the report which she had complied for Kaiba early during the day.

"Two travelers booked a flight from Domino about a week ago and landed in Paris on a layover. Ate at Cliff's; quite expensive . . . . Maxed out one card. . . . Used another card and went shopping also visited a very exclusive beauty salon. A day later and this is a bite odd, Amelda used his own credit card and took a flight to a very secluded island. The island is privately owned, and boasts some of the hottest night clubs in Europe. It's very expensive and their guests are usually of a very elite group. Last year you received an invitation, but you refused."

"Mmm . . ." Seto arched his eye brow in concentration. "You mean that invite from that sleaze-bag," barked Seto. His senses were on high alert. 'If that criminal had anything to do with the disappearance of his lover, those actions would be regrettable.'

"Yes, shortly after that the private signal started and I followed Amelda back to a small town near Paris. Early dawn the signal stopped off the coast of Japan . . . Which is strange . . . It appears there are two signals transmitting from different locations and both are being transmitted back to you. I think he is back in the country. I'm sending you an email now!!"

"Sakura I'm . . . . ." once again Seto could not find the words and he never would.

"Kaiba, can you switch to a private line?" She kept his mind alert and would hold his heart in tack until Amelda returned.

"Yes . . . ." Kaiba gave Sakura all his attention.

"The signal is dead, but there is something else you should know. Those two guys Valon and Rafael have been hanging around Amelda's apartment. You know that private place of his. I think they are involved in his disappearance, they stink. So I've had them followed. Valon left this morning on a private jet, but I couldn't get the destination, although I think it's in Paris somewhere. It's with an Industrial Illusions aircraft. The other dog is still in town and he was last seen drowning in alcohol at Joe's, on 5th street. Plus they were seen at a hiking store, buying camping gear, picks and shovels."

Sakura paused, just so the CEO could follow her logical mind which always matched his. She was like a female Kaiba, ruthless and calculating.

"Seto, Amelda had better be alright, and you had better find him. I'll try and pick up the signal; maybe he'll turn it back on." Sakura had no more words to say; she'd done everything possible. No other words were necessary because in such matters she was just as ruthless as the CEO.

"Malik, are you looking for some action?" Seto's eyes were black as molten coal. "There is a guy at Joe's bar that needs his memory jogged. I want him alive and singing. I'll call you in two hours."

"No. . . . Kaiba I'll have your information in one hour; then can I kill him?" Malik's laugh haunted Yugi for days.

"Malik, if you kill him, don't even think about Ryou. That guy may be my only lead. You know I can get you to him quickly. I'm sure you want to see Ryou," Seto smirked.

"Yeah . . . Yeah I got you no murdering," Malik pouted, well if that was possible.

"Here's a card and a ticket will be waiting at the airport. Meet me at this address; take a private car to this address. It's was the last place Sakura traced the signal. I don't want an audience. I'm headed out with the geek squad, only because Ryou sounded like shit. He'll need Yami and Yugi to get through this."

The man continued to laugh and sharpen his blade with his teeth.

"Don't screw with me!!! Bastard!! I don't need you spreading blood all over my city." Kaiba tossed the words back in his face.

"You don't fool me Kaiba," Malik gave him the finger as he jumped into his little sports car. "You want the pleasure of killing the bastard yourself." He gunned the engine, and disappeared from view.

"Well if you guys are coming, don't stand there with you tongues hanging out; let's go. Mokuba call in the fight plan. First stop Paris; we don't have a lot of time." Kaiba was already out of the front door. Roland had the limo waiting and the engine was running.

Ooooooooooooo

Hey thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you'll continue. REVIEW by all means and watch as Seto and Malik heat up the pages…….

GV: Or paint them red . . . whichever comes first . . . I like blood, but I'm a vampire and lover of anything warshipping. DIE HATERS OF AMELDA DIE!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Yugioh, you belong to the greatest writers of all time, but it is not me. I have absolutely no rights. . . .

Enjoy the holiday season and let's bring our babies home before the New Year!!! Seto is on the chase, he has just found out Ally is not only missing but could be in serious danger.

Danger waits. . . .** Recap**: Well if you guys are coming, don't stand there with you tongues hanging out; let's go. Mokuba call in the fight plan. First stop Paris; we don't have a lot of time." Kaiba was already out of the front door. Roland had the limo waiting and the engine was running.

**Chapter fourteen: Rescue**

By the time Seto's Private Lear jet has touched down in Paris, France a million cinereous ran through his mind as to the whereabouts of his lover and not one of them appeared to be hopeful or helpful in finding the duo. His only thoughts at the moment after listening to the play back on Yugi's cell phone, was that he had to see his lover again.

Sakura called the CEO while they were in the air and strangely pin pointed out the exact location of the signal, which was too easy for Seto to believe, yet he allowed himself and the gang to be led to a small farm house on the out skirts of town outside of Paris. You see Seto understood all too well finding Ryou was too easy; his existence was of little importance to the game being played. Amelda's captives only used the boy as a small chess piece to keep all the other players in line, and it worked because Amelda was at the mercy of a mad ex lover.

"Kaiba there's nothing but miles and miles of fields out here and we have gone through the house at least three times," whipped out Katsuya as he scratched his head in his usual confused state.

"I didn't invite you to come, so if you can't help, don't say anything," Seto's irritation flared up. He already knew the reception died out; only cows, fields, and dung remained. "Look again and again and when I SAY it is enough, only then will you stop looking."

Yugi and Yami continued to search the house for clues, but to no avail . . . suddenly Yugi tripped over his feet and fell to the hardwood floor. "Yugi, look it's a jacket!!!! Kaiba come here. Look what Yugi found, my God!" Yami could hardly contain his excitement. Sticking his head out of the door he called out to Kaiba.

"Kaiba, get in here . . . quick!!" Yugi held the jacket in his shaking hands while Yami yelled.

After one hour of walking around in circle Yugi found a clue. Seto grabbed the jacket and tried to image it on Amelda or Ryou. "Well, somebody say something. It's too small for Amelda. Do any of you recognize this? Well . . . answer me . . . . TODAY!"

"Ah . . . I've never seen it," spoke Yugi, his elation at his find dwindling.

"It's ok, baby!!" Yami tried to console his lover.

"Like hell it's OK. I need some thought process going on here!" Kaiba was mad and frustrated as all hell. "Do I have to do all the thinking?"

Kaiba smelled the jacket and he knew Ally had been close. It looked like something his lover would buy for his little pet. "Is this Ryou's size?" Now he screamed as he held the petite jacket up for the boys to view.

"Yeah and he likes blue strips the best," spoke Katsuya, not wanting to be outdone by Kaiba.

"Finally a thought between four heads," Seto smirked. "Spread out and look harder."

Seto walked away from the gang clutching the jacket. It was all he had; the scent of his lover. 'I swear my love if you've been hurt there is nothing short of murder that I won't do. How could I be so stupid and lead you to this? I should have protected you better.' The CEO thought about the dangerous life Amelda led before they became lovers; of course he'd had him investigated. Hell, Seto knew about the apartment it was his tie to the past and a personal space; something Seto understood everyone needed to have. He also knew of his activities; but most of all he never trusted those bikers.

'Yeah and that boyfriend; the king of the underground . . . The snake.' No one knew what the man looked like and his base of operation was so well hidden. 'But a snake is a snake and he needs to come out from under his rock; if for no other reason than to shed his skin. That's when the game will shift. I never lose.' His thoughts sharpened with each moment.

Seto flipped his cell phone; he needed to talk to Mokuba. Just as he dialed, Sakura's face appeared on the small monitor. "Malik called, he'll be there tonight. It appears the bikers are going back to France. Word is out on the street an auction is going to be held and a Red-haired beauty will be among the love slaves on the block." She spoke sharply to the CEO.

Seto flinched as the blood rushed to his head. "I warned you SETO KAIBA!!!" Sakura did not care or rather she cared too much. It was her plan to get him shitty mad. "There is going to be a last minute pick up not far from where you are. It appears someone left some cargo behind. Malik thinks it is the boy." The line went dead, as she allowed him to think. Right about now he would be chewing his inner lip causing it to swell inside; sometimes drawing blood. It kept him focused.

"Good, Sakura . . . So now we wait." He spoke.

Nervous, but not on the outside, Seto told the gang it was time to go, but he refused to explain why.

"Kaiba, please we can't leave this place!" screamed Yugi.

"Look Yugi, I know you believe in this friendship thing, but the trail is dead. I'm going back to the hotel and wait for Malik. He should have more evidence." Seto did not understand why he was explaining his actions to the duelist anyway. "Move it, now."

"Yami . . . I'm not leaving. . . I can't . . ." Yugi was almost in tears. It was dangerous to defy Kaiba, but he felt so sure.

Yami's voice soften as he spoke, "Yugi, what do you want us to do? It's getting late and visibility will be zero. Let's go back to the room and see what Malik has to say."

"Yami's I don't have time for this. If the brat wants to stay, then find a tent!!" Kaiba in long angry strides walked back to the limo with a reluctant group at his heel. The sound of wild dogs or something got the gang moving.

Without warning about one mile away from the farm house Yugi started to shake and go into a fit.

"Stop the damn car," barked Seto. "Yami what the hell is wrong with him?!"

Yami immediately linked with his lover and tried to calm his shakes. "Shush . . ." whispered Yami, speaking in a language born between two lovers.

"He's calling me Yami, I can feel him, help Ryou," tears swelled up in his eyes as he tried to be brave but it was just so damn hard. No one believed him. Yami couldn't get Yugi to stop shaking, so he carried him out of the car and into the corn field. Yugi still unable to speak continued to link.

'Here, he's under . . . . Dark . . . . Deep . . . very deep.' The last words were spoken out loud and everyone heard him scream.

"Do you mean he's buried alive, somewhere out here!!" Screamed Katsuya.

"Kaiba, I believe my abiou . . . Ryou is . . . the conversation was cut short by the ringing of Kaiba's cell; it was Mokuba.

"Nii-sama, the signal is back and you are about fifty yards away. It's fading so hurry. I don't understand it because all I see are fields, but something is blocking the signal." Mokuba was on edge with anxiety because nothing made sense.

Seto looked to Yami and prodded him to get something out of Yugi, time was running out. 'Shit could he really find the boy?' wondered Seto.

The answer came from the most unlikely of places, Kats. "Look, see that little mountain of fresh dirt, Kaiba."

"DIG!" Kaiba had everyone on their hands and knees

"Hurry," those were the last words Yugi spoke before he passed out.

0oooooooooooooo

Ryou was pulled from a coffin with a note attached to his shirt. '_Wow if you're reading this, then you are pretty damn smart. Well, he's all yours . . . . But you'll never find the real jewel; he's buried a lot deeper. Ohhhhh. This also means you've found my little bikers or dummies. Oh well; they've served me well. I've tired of their boring ways. I guess it's time to find a new diamond or ruby; get it? RUBY, red-head, so yummy . . . later.'_

The note was signed in blood and attached to the paper Seto recognized the jewels he'd given to Ally as presents. He crumbled the note up in his hand and sank to the ground. The blood was still wet on the jewel studs. He started to pull at his hair almost yanking it out from the roots.

"Noooo!!!!, He's a dead man walking!!!" those were Seto last words and only Yami heard them, muffled between the sobs coming from Ryou's voice.

0000000

Well, Merry Christmas!!! Review . . . . We got one out!!! So review and I promise the update is on the way!!! Love you all Sherabo


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** It's all belongs to the BIG "T". I just play in the madness of fan fiction in my head.

Hey let's just dive in . . . . . I promise an update if you review, here we go!!! Oh, yeah it's a little painful, swearing, and bloody, so be aware. Also we changed the rating to be safe to M. So from a class of fun sex we have gone to real life sex games, be warned.

**Chapter 15:** Deadly Desires

Katsuya held Ryou close and at the same time brushed his hair and clothes free of the cool dirt that clung to his clothes. It's true he was in a coffin but the criminals had no intention of killing the boy because he had breathing instruments to sustain his air and the dirt only surrounded the coffin with just a little sprinkled on top of his body to scare the living shit out of him. You know like little sprinkles on a cake and Ryou was the cream buried between the layers.

Of course that was little consolation to the catatonic state Ryou was in; he still remembered being lowered into the ground and hearing the scraping sound of the shovel as the dirt dropped on top of the coffin. His fingers curled around the cell phone and somehow he managed to push a button or slid something on the touch screen. Yeah, the dummies didn't realize he'd had that little instrument on his body. It was a life line from Amelda.

By the time the group arrived at the hotel Ryou was in a state of shock; his mind trying desperately to process the fact he'd been rescued. He willed his eyes to open, yet looking through closed lids felt more comfortable, because no one knew you were awake, so you couldn't be hurt. 'What if this is a dream and Katsuya is not stroking my hair and face,' he thought and held his breath; not realizing he was turning blue. In a minute he'd join Yugi and pass out cold.

"Seto-sama. . . Kaiba . . ." Yami turned to Kaiba who retreated to a small dangerous area in his twisted mind. It was an area buried after his love for Amelda grew. Kaiba's defensive and protective mode was kicking in. He didn't like any one messing with his property. Ok, that may have been a bit hard, but Mokuba and Amelda belonged to him.

The twitch in Seto's eyes was dangerous to anyone unlucky enough to witness it and when the intensity of his famous glare followed, it was in your best interest not to be within striking range. Add the fire and ice that radiated from the creasers in his skin and it was time to run, or at least back off; yet Yami was persistence.

"Kaiba I can't handle this alone. We need to get them to a hospital or at least up to the rooms. "KAIBA snap out of it!!!"

Katsuya choose not to comment, he'd seen that look before and it was just after Mokuba's kidnapping. So instead of joining Yami in bringing Kaiba back to the living he struggled with Ryou in his arms and carried him to the room. Yami was a fool if he thought Kaiba has a reasonable thought in his head. This was the same man that had been accused of murdering his step father and Kats believed all the rumors.

"Yami, I don't think a hospital is the answer. Kaiba would want to handle this privately; you have no idea what he is really capable of, man. This is some heavy shit." Kats was shaking in his shoes. "Let's just wait for Malik, and call Mokuba. I want to see Otogi!!!!"

Seto aware, yet so far away stood apart from the boys outside on the baloney. He read the letter over and allowed each word to sink inside his soul. The cool air cleared his mind and the silence prepared his body. Instead of coffee the CEO nursed a cocktail the bitter liquid burning his throat. A war was about to start and the CEO needed to suit up. Oh, he was very alert and merely counted the minutes until Malik arrived.

Malik not known for his manners picked the lock and walked right inside the room, he could smell the fear a mile away. Ryou sweetness brushed over his nostrils in the night air, yet a fowl stench lingered poisoning and infecting his love interest with the little curls down his neck he wanted to touch.

Once in the room Malik froze at the site of his desires, color draining from his bronze skin. Ryou didn't move and only the slightest movement in the form of a moan alerted him to the fact he was breathing. Malik took the boy from Katsuya and stifled a moan as he watched him sleep. Maybe this wasn't the time to think about sex, but he so wanted to imbed his penis deep inside and never come out. Ryou would understand the power of a real man and lover whose desires were to give pleasure but also protect. Ryou should never have involved himself with that thief and Malik blamed his laziness for everything that had befallen the innocent boy.

"It's ok, Ryou, open your eyes. I know you are not sleep. I'll protect you . . . you don't have to be afraid anymore." Malik whispered. Yugi started to stir hearing the soothing words of a seme as was his nature to respond. Seto walked back into the room, hearing the meaning that the words didn't say. It was his hope that Malik could make some kind of sense out of the madness; he was right.

"I can't see . . . . ." moaned Ryou his eyes rolling around behind closed lids.

"Ryou, we have to find Amelda, You're the only one that can help him, walk up damn it!!" Malik's voice was comforting, but with a sinister edge that caused Ryou to panic. Malik continued, though a little hoarse, but this was no time for play. "He could be dying and it would be your fault. What can you remember?"

"My fault. . . . My fault . . . !! It is my fault, all of it . . . ." he cried out, his body racked with pain as he cringed into a small ball. Painfully Ryou opened his eyes and met Malik's glaze with hope and a little fear; but mostly trust. His eyes traveled around the room and stopped at Kaiba. Ryou climbed out of the Malik lap and walk on wobbly legs over to the CEO. Malik was directly behind the boy to catch him when he fell; surely he'd collapse once this interrogation was over.

"I'm here," the words were like a strong embrace enfolding and protecting his soul. Much to the blond's dismay the evil voices started to talk in his head again.

"I'm so sorry Kaiba, Amelda only wanted to protect me, so he let them take him. I saw a man and he could scare the devil." He spoke, his voice cracking with fear.

An artist at heart he expressed his thoughts on paper; especially since his voice was still in the coffin. Ryou took a slip of paper and drew a picture of a man; to the horror of the CEO, he felt he had seen him before.

"I also saw this man, but they didn't know I was there, Amelda made me hide behind a door."Ryou paused because the next part of his tale was so difficult to say. "Amelda referred to that man as a lousy lover . . . . Said he wouldn't do his bidding anymore and the man got really pissed and started to beat him."

The grief stricken teen turned around only to find his hands pressed against a solid chest. Warm heat almost like fire burned and drew him close. Eyes the color of deep violet mesmerized his mind and he slumped into the feeling losing ground.

"It's ok, you're doing fine, baby." Malik placed his hands on the boy's shoulders in hopes of absorbing some of the pain and guilt he felt at being safe. Malik cupped his butt cheeks and steadied the teen, turning him back to face Kaiba's stare. "Tell Kaiba was happened next."

"Seto, Amelda just laughed and then two men held him down while the guy with the green ponytail pulled the rings from his ears. I couldn't stand the screaming so I ran out from my hiding place and begged them to stop. They would have taken me, but Amelda stopped fighting and agreed to go peaceful if I was set free."

The boy couldn't stop repeating the same words over again. "Seto he only left with them to save me. I should have stayed in the shadows. I'm . . . so . . . sorry. Amelda slipped me his phone and smiled at me with his eyes, they took us both in separate cars and that was the last I heard. Later I spoke to Amelda on the phone and he asked if I was OK."

Malik really held the boy up; he couldn't stand on his legs anymore. "It's almost over, baby."

"In the background I could hear the subway or train and a conductor speaking in French. I remember because Amelda and I had fun riding the trains. I could also smell Jasmine flowers and they bloom only in the south of France in the winter that's what Ally said to me. Malik I don't understand he said Amelda needed to be retrained. What did he mean?"

Seto dropped the glass in his hand, well to be more precise. The glass shattered in his hand and the pieces fell to the floor.

Ryou eyes so innocent and filled with fear turned away from Seto and pleaded for understanding. Malik in a rare act of tenderness placed his hand on the boys head and told him to rest. He reached underneath his legs and lifted him up into his arms. Although it was an act of love to those watching Malik was seething with hate. He laid his precious buddle down and covered him with a warm blanket. "You did a good job, Ryou. Now rest, while we watch over you."

Seto and Malik exchanged looks; it seemed they had a lot of business to do. Malik pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handle it to Kaiba. "It appears the South of France is the next stop. I convinced a friend of ours it was in his best interest to give me this address." The words were hushed and spoken in a low growl to the CEO whose eyes burned with liquid fire. Those bikers may be one step ahead, but I know where their women are.

Kaiba hadn't spoken one word, but he handed Malik the letter. It was like candy to the ancient soul. Not only his Ryou had been hurt, but Kaiba's lover as well; Amelda who secretly stole everyone's heart was in trouble and alone. Malik knew how he felt about Ryou and hell even though Kaiba was an ass it didn't matter. This was a matter of principle of which he had few. Even Malik believed fucking whores was one thing, but hurting life mates and innocent pretty boys was another.

Hell had just been set lose on earth.

**Four hours later . . . . Early dawn**

"Seto I think I should look about first. You don't know what is beyond that door." Malik placed his hand on the door in an attempt to block Seto from storming in.

"Malik if you know something just say it," Seto's reached out and gripped the door knob, this house was their only lead and now they were entering a back room from a side door, not knowing if the place was occupied. Yugi, still recovering, Yami hesitant, and Katsuya scared stiff just waited silently behind Malik unaware of the exchange between the two predators.

"It's the smell. . . . I smell blood." Malik spoke.

Seto didn't wait for the man to explain but twisted the door knob off the door completely. Malik flew to his side instantly and waited for the shit to fall. The smell hit Yugi first and he coughed while grabbing at his waist in an attempt to quail the bile rising in his stomach. Katsuya pissed in his pants and Yami just back away flinching at the sight.

A boy, body, or girl, lifeless, except for a twitch in the arm and devoid of all color was suspended by one leg from a rope in the ceiling. A long tube was wrapped around one of the legs on the body and it appeared to come from the lower extremities; yet where it started was a mystery because of the angle at which the body hung. One end of the tube traveled down his leg and landed on the floor and a clear liquid, almost like cream gushed out from the tip forming a small puddle on the floor. The sex had been established because a shriveled sack dangled as the body continued to spasm at the noise opening the door caused. It seems this creature wanted to talk.

Matted red hair framed a face or was it his back, because the bruises made it hard to figure out which way the body was turned. He was battered beyond recognition, yet still this person had a sense of defiance. Fresh bites covered his back. It was horrible.

A weak voice cried out in the silent room, he was alerted that the torturous persons had returned when the door opened. The victim who refused to be broken figured he had one more fight left in his body. One last breathe . . . One piece of life . . . . . One last blow to deliver and he could rest.

"No more . . . please" he coughed up something yellow and green, hellish by most standards, left over vegetables from a child's plate and salty. His battered body had one last grasp on reality and he spent his dying words uttering the one name that would surly cause someone to end this game. "Seto, I love you."

"GET OUT" . . . Kaiba screamed. His voice shaking the foundation of the house. All color drained from his skin. The mask was in place and the Ice man was back. He slowly approached the source of the weak voice; knowing in his heart it belonged to his lover. The words were branded across his chest, just like a tattoo.

"Yami is that. . . .?" Yugi didn't have the freedom to finish. His weak and whinnying voice only inflamed the CEO. Hands clinched to his sides he voiced his demands again.

"GET THE F____ OUT OF HERE!!"

Malik opened the door and pushed the boys out. This was not a place of them and no way in hell would he leave Kaiba alone. Seto had just entered his world.

The brunette reached around in the air looking for something to cut the boy down with, he'd use his teeth if he had too. Malik slipped a knife into his right palm; without looking as to where it came from and he quickly cut the rope. The boy fell into Seto's arms and the moans and screams from Ally's swollen lips cracked any remaining sanity in Seto's mind. He'd never heard the suffering cries of his lover before. Only the mop of red hair gave him the clue it was truly Ally aside from the fact he did know every inch of his body, down to the downy hairs that curled around his upper thighs.

"My baby, he whispered, tears of ice falling down his face.

Oooooo Yeah a little hard . . . . . a few reviews and I will not keep you waiting. The keyboard is hot!

**Preview: Seto, we don't have time for this, look at his arms . . . .** .

Sherabo


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I have no rights, only bows down in honor

Ok, computer is still up so I'm going on strong.

Still a bit bloody so be aware. I promise things will get better…..

**Chapter 16: Part Two of Deadly Desires**

"Seto . . . we don't have time for this, look at his arms . . . he's bleeding and the tube," Malik reached out to take the tube from the slit in the boys penis but Seto panicked there was too much pain stabbing at his heart. The room was electrified with his aura.

"Don't touch him," Seto hissed. The moaning continued from the semi-conscious boy, causing hairs to rise on the back of Seto's neck. Amelda didn't realize where he was, but he knew that somehow he had left hell, but everywhere his body still hurt.

Malik ignored Seto and begin stripping pieces of cloth from his shirt to stop the bleeding from continuing to flow out of Ally's wrist. You could see the small puddles of blood on the sheets. Only then did Seto realize he was kneeing in something sticky, blood. He'd come down on his knees with the force of Amelda's body dropping in his arms and landed on the blood stained bed. Seto's eyes darted from the pale pained expression on the red headed boy's face to that of Malik. Malik in a very rare moment displaced compassion.

"I won't hurt him, you need me, damn it. . . . Just talk to him and let me do my work, Seto Kaiba, unless you want an army of police and hospital attendants in your face. I 'm all you got and I am damn good at cleaning up."

Malik moved in close and quickly wrapped the strips just below the cuts on his arm and vein as Seto stroked his matted hair trying to remove the tangles or was it just to touch his lover's cold, cold body. The bloodletting stopped almost immediately with the skilled administrations of Malik. Next Malik very carefully guided Seto's hand to the tube and removed it and placed a warm strip on the delicate flesh.

Seto eyes when not watching Amelda followed Malik's very move. He didn't trust anything or anyone and his primal instincts were on overdrive. He felt like an animal protecting his pride.

"Seto. . .You're not a ghost? … a dream? …. Please leave… you . . . you have to leave me . . ." the weak voice spoke again gasping for much needed air and grabbed pitifully at the shirt of his savior. It seems only the tongue piercing remained in tack while all the others were ripped from his body. You see his ex-lover wanted to hear all the lovely sounds Amelda would make loud and clear has he was tortured. Only his eyes were puffy from crying, well he didn't want to damage his face too much.

"Hush little one . . . you're safe" Seto closed the gap between their bodies in an attempt to stop the uncontrollable shakes, since the boy was naked and so horrible afraid. Seto's only thought at the time was the fact he was alive.

"Seto . . . Is Ryou safe? . . ." he moaned tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes, we have him and Malik is his protector. You know I won't let anyone near him nor will you come to harm." Seto fought back the sobs that lingered in his throat. 'I have to be strong,' he thought.

"Seto we have to go, the wound on his leg is very deep and may need a few stitches." Malik called out. The boy flinched at the strange noise fear overtaking his nerves again.

"Ally, it's ok. Malik is with me and he's going to watch over Ryou. Seto frowned and pulled the boy closer. Malik rose and looked around for some covering to wrap the boy in other than the soiled bed sheets. He pulled a curtain from the window and gently wrapped it around the red head.

"Seto we have work to do!!" Another knock on the door and they were reminded that they were not alone. "Seto with Amelda in his arms retreated to a corner shaded by a dressing screen and Malik pulled out his knife.

"Seto . . . It's me Yami . . . two cars are parked outside and I can see a bike coming up the road." His voice was strained.

"How many," Malik growled out in Seto's place.

"It's three or four, five at the most," Screamed Yugi.

"Yami get the boys out and I will see you down the road or in the next life." He slammed the door. "Seto let me have a little party it's been a while."

Malik climbed in the bed and covered his body up. He would be the tender treat the boys would be looking for. Before anyone realized he wasn't tied up or the victim they had defiled his party would be in full swing. Once again he cleaned his knife with his teeth, his violet eyes flashing and he waited. "Get him out of here, man."

Seto nodded his head and left by a side window, carrying his lover in his arms; he was as light as snow. 'I hope the others have enough sense to realize I am not waiting.' He thought. Quickly Seto ran not caring what the hell Malik did, yet he would support it. He'd only wished that he could join the party.

The driver opened the door and the two tumbled inside; six sets of eyes watched. Only a small turf of red hair could be seen as the limo pulled up to a private air strip and everyone boarded the plane. Amelda lifted his head from under Seto's arm and looked around at his dear friends. 'God, how he missed and loved them; just like family.' He thought, as tears slid down his cheeks. 'But now I'm nothing.' He felt used and miserable beyond words.

"Please leave me . . . I'm tainted and soiled. I can't be your Ally anymore," his voice cried out and all heard and felt his pain.

"It's ok Amelda, we love you so much . . . don't say such horrible things." Yugi leaned closer. But Seto hissed.

Yugi flinched at the tortured look on Seto face, speaking softly. "Kaiba you know I'd never hurt him and he's going to need everyone's love to get pass this."

"Don't you see Yugi, I couldn't protect him. What in the hell do you think you can do? I've got to make this right."

For the first time in history Katsuya kept his comments hidden and snuggle closer to Yami.

"Yugi they need to be alone, just give it a little time," those were Yami's last words as the gang watched Seto and the medical team speed away to a private location after the plane landed in Domino.

**Four days later…… **

One car and two bikes were found floating in a river outside the south of France. The owners of the car was never found or identified, but the bikes belong to a couple of criminals wanted for the beating of some local man at a bar in Domino which happened a few days ago. Because of the blood in the car it was assumed foul play had befallen the owners of the vehicles. Only one person knew and he was too busy trying to get into the pants of one cute little doe eyed beauty.

"Come on Ryou, just a little kiss." Malik pleaded.

"No, I've made a decision and its time I've taken control of my life," Ryou smiled it had been four days and he was staying at the Kaiba mansion. "Amelda said I should be sure it's what I want and I should be happy with my choices."

"Butttt . . . can't you take control tomorrow," pleaded the wolf with the bronze skin.

"Well actually I've decided and I'm going to become a priest." Ryou stood up and walked around the rock garden Amelda made about three months ago. Malik tripped over his feet, eyes popping out of his head.

"But . . . that means we can't . . . RYOU!!! But what about me. . . I mean us!!! ," Malik's eyes were watery and he felt sick.

"Malik do you really want me. . . I mean really care." Ryou walked in front of the chest fallen man and locked eyes with his future lover. Ryou reached up and pulled the startled man's cheeks to his face. Without asking he kissed Malik deeply expressing his desires and intent.

"Ryou." Malik sighed and watched as the boy walked away. "I 'm think I'm in love."

Ryou left to visit his friend. Although four days had passed he still wouldn't talk to anyone so he just set by his bed side and talked to him anyway. Ryou opened the door but closed it after seeing Seto in the room with the boy.

Amelda lay still in the huge bed surrounded by thick blankets and off to the side staring into space Seto set slumped over a chair. It was a familiar sight, but scary. Would the two ever find love and peace again? Physically his wounds were healing with rapid speed and he should be up and about, but mentally the once radiant red head was buried deep in hell. It was a hell filled with demons that wouldn't let him climb out of.

Seto completely closed out everyone and Mokuba worried he was about to lose his mind if something didn't happen soon. The two men were hopelessly lost and nobody knew what to do. Seto heard the door close and rose from the chair he had been sitting in. His eyes drifted over to the lifeless form of his lover and he sighed. 'I know you are still in there, baby. Will you ever come out?' those were his heartfelt thoughts.

Oooooooooooo

Enjoy . . . . .


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Yeah, You know the drill and wishing won't change it. I don't own Yugioh; I just worship the great character and create delusions of my own.

Ok, for those just joining the party Amelda, Seto's boyfriend taught a class in Sex Ed and it flamed Seto which caused a split and major trouble for the couple. Amelda ran away with Ryou would also had problems with his mate and the two hurt ukes stumbled into a din of thieves; they were both kidnapped and the red head suffer greatly in his attempt to protect Ryou. Well, Seto has rescued his lover with the help of Malik, yes Malik. Bit of a stretch for me, but the healing begins now . . . . . so on with the show. We are now in Seto master bedroom where he keeps Amelda, almost hidden from the world, he's so uptight. Seto who is normally in complete control of his emotions or to some lack of emotions is about to lose it. Enjoy. . . . .

**Chapter Seventeen: **Just Take My Hand, One More Time

Seto rose from his stately position, eyes locked on the sleeping red head. Watching Amelda sleep had always been a lovely pass time of his. Yet this time he didn't experience the calming effect it usually brought about. Today anxiety walked the halls and lived in every corner of his mind. 'How can I help my lover when every time I close my eyes I see him in that loathsome room,' cried the CEO; silent tears no one could hear, traveled down the inside of his heart. 'I know this isn't his fought, yet he makes me so crazy.

Spoken words aren't everything between lovers; it's the power of touch . . . silent touches that only soul mates share. Amelda knew his lover was in pain and what made matters worse; he knew the source was his stupidly.

'Quietly after Ryou closed the door, Amelda opened his eyes and stared at the back of the brunette's body. 'Seto it hurts to feel you so hurt but I'm afraid, so afraid. . . . 'He thought and cowardly closed his eyes again. The fear of losing Seto forever weighted heavily on his mind.

On the other side of the room Seto knew deception was in the air but he couldn't get around the situation. After a while Amelda couldn't take the pain he felt coming from his lover so painfully he left the warm comfort of the bed and walked the short distance to the brooding CEO.

"Seto, here let me comfort you," Amelda whispered, though his voice was hesitant and strained. He placed his hands on Seto's back and attempted to massage his shoulders, his fingers cold through the soft cloth of Seto's shirt.

Shaken out of his private world Seto jumped and turned quickly around, flinching at the cold touch of Amelda's hand. "Amelda what are you doing, out of bed? You need your rest. . . ." Seto barked non to gently. He stepped back in horror at the site before his eyes.

Amelda hands were in front of his face in a defensive position, waiting for someone to strike a blow. He moaned in fear. "Don't hit me. . . Please don't hurt me. . ." trembling the redhead spoke.

Seto couldn't believe his eyes, he'd never hit Ally or Mokuba, never. 'Ally was his treasure regardless what they were going through,' he thought. 'But he's afraid of my touch.'

Amelda peaked from between his raised arms and realized what he was doing; shielding his face from the lover of all times. "It's not what you think Seto," still the fear consumed his actions.

"Now you recoil from my touch and I should not be thinking it means anything." Seto eyes followed the steady trembling of his arms as he tried to force them down to his sides. "Explain!!" The CEO hurt and angry pointed to Ally's arms.

He reached out and ran his fingers lightly along the fine bone of Amelda's wrist. His skin a smooth alabaster that mirrored his own and matched his tone perfectly. Amelda bruised easily and even after one week the faint burns around his wrist were still present.

Seto didn't wait for an explanation; it was clear as to the reason why nothing really mattered. So he turned and walked away.

"Seto, you just can't ignore me. I need you," the room was heated as the sorrowful words were spoken.

Now anger tempered with regrets reflected in Seto's eyes as he watched his lover's movements; his eyes no longer hidden still held fear and pain. "Need me, I'm not a fool. You've been awake for three days, yet when I'm in the room you pretend to be asleep. I've set by this bed and I've asked you. . . . No damn it I've begged for you to open those silver orbs. But you have fought with all your strength to keep them close. You hide your beauty from me and in the same breath, you say you need me. You're not the only one to suffer!" Seto didn't really mean to lash out, but he'd been so damn worried and just at the whim of his lover, he decides to get up.

"Seto, this isn't easy for me. Can't you understand how I feel?" Silver orbs closed, he realized all too late Seto felt betrayed.

"Understand how you feel? I know every breath you take. Your heart as always danced with mine? You ran away from the problem, Ally." Seto advanced on his lover.

"You locked me out of your room and life and told me to leave the house and your life, lover boy," Amelda backed away, screaming out the words.

"Yes, I did and for the first time you decided to listen to me, bull shit!! I never thought you'd leave the country with a boy in a fragile state of mind and act so irrationally."

"STOP IT! So it's' my fought!! My fought I was kidnapped and raped." Amelda turned and headed for the door, blinded by his tears but Seto stopped him by blocking his escape with his body. The red head ran into a solid wall, warm and firm to the touch. He was encased in Seto's embrace and without a second thought Seto wrapped his arms tightly around his frighten lover.

"Let me go . . ." spikes of red hair rubbed against Seto's shirt as he struggled in vain to get away. Trapped but free to go if he really wanted to. Amelda buried his face against Seto warm chest. He could feel his nipples through the fine fabric; only a button remained in his way. 'Gods,' he thought. The desire to suck the little nubs aroused his body.

"No, I can't . . . I won't ever leave you again . . . It's my wish and yours. . ."Seto breath was hot and husky. The words were spoken with conviction against his ear, blowing little whist of hair in the air.

Amelda muffled a cry. "Why? You haven't touched me or held me or kissed me since before . ." he couldn't finish the words. "I can't live like this. I won't."

Seto squeezed the boys shoulders his patience running low, "You're acting like a spoiled brat. Stop it you're not a baby."

"I used to be your baby," Amelda sighed. Now the tears streamed down his cheeks and the trimmers started to spiral upward from the tips of his toes to the beating in his heart.

"I can't stop shaking; everything hurts inside Seto." Silver orbs locked in with ice blue and wordlessly he asked for help. The boy's strength was fading. The sounds and feeling of hell were returning as he remembered the pain. "Help me, Seto."

Seto realize shock and gently carried his lover back to bed and laid him down. He laid on top of the boy until the shaking stopped showering him with deep kisses and firm stokes down the sides of his chest. "Hush . . . baby," those were the only words Amelda heard between the strokes and Seto allowing him to come up for air between the kisses. Kisses that massaged ever nerve inside his mouth and traveled down his throat: he whimpered. The need to be taken assaulted Amelda senses and he gave into the emotions only Seto could arouse within the depts. of his soul. He gave in to the world Seto created a cocoon of intense warmth and pleasure.

Amelda's panting and soft moans woke Seto to the dangers of sex, something he didn't want to do. It was too early, but he needed to earn his lovers trust and faith. 'Mmm . . . he feels so hot . . . his body is on fire,' Seto thought. Amelda's arousal was thick and firm rubbing against his own. His hand left Amelda's chest and he grasp the tip which bobbed against his navel and Seto growled as he remembered the feel of Ally thickness inside his mouth. Comfort changed to need and Ally arched upward spreading his legs open his hips shaking with desire. Warm dribbles of cream melted into Seto's navel cavity. He didn't know when, but eager finger opened his shirt and unzipped his pants expertly.

'Ahh. . . Shit, only the sweet juices from Ally lovemaking burned his skin so sweetly. I've got to control this' he thought.

"No . . . not yet baby," Now Seto nipped at the inside of his lip and squeezed gently rubbing the cream between his finger tips, and Ally moaned between kisses and Seto's stimulating touch. Ally's hands continued to undress the CEO as he prepared his open body to receive his lover.

"Take me Seto," Ally cried his need for release almost painful. Seto controlled his desire and allow a gentle release for his lover. 'I won't hurt him, it's too soon, but he will be comforted and loved completely once more. I will have my sweet Ally back.' Seto promised. It didn't take the genius long to formulate a plan.

"I'll be right back, just wait for me!" Seto mouth the words deep between Amelda's lips. Ally's tremors stopped and he slowly returned to earth. He didn't feel disgusted or frighten. He felt alive.

"Ok," Amelda nipped at Seto's bottom lip. It was time to trust again.

Seto returned minutes later a smile of seduction in place and a twinkle reserved for Ally in his eyes. 'I'm the foundation and his strength; it's up to me alone to fix what it broken. I never loose.' Seto thought. "Amelda take my hand," Seto commanded.

"No, I don't have to listen to you or anybody," Ally sulked. Although the words were strong and carried a deeper meaning, they held little conviction. He sat up on the edge of the bed and his body went back to a defense position. He felt a little rejection, but understood Seto's hesitation, even if he didn't approve.

Seto kneed down at the boys feet and reached out gentle taking an ankle in his palm. He removed a sock and massaged the swollen joint afterwards he kissed each toe. Amelda gasp at the sensations caused by the simple act and grasped Seto's silky hair making a fist as his entire body started to burn from within.

Seto knew Ally's toes were extremely sensitive, man like orgasm time. That is actually was happen to the fragile dove, an orgasm. Amelda moaned feeling pre-cum in his pants. "Seto," the boy sighed.

Next he slipped a pair of dragon slippers on his feet and stood directly in front of his lover again. This time he didn't ask but only extended his hand out to the panting lover. Amelda took Seto's hand and followed him down the hall to a private room which was connected to his bedroom suite. It was time for the healing to begin.

Wanted to get this out for the New Year!!!! Wow we did it. One more or maybe two chapters Yeah review and enjoy with me….. Always, Sherabo.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Happy New Year to the talent that lies behind the work that is Yugioh. Looking forward to the New Year and the entire juicy fan Fictions I will be able to write. Well only reviews will be the judge of that! Winks! Thanks

**Hey, this chapter is for you, thanks for the inspiration: yaoirocks8808.**

Recap_:__ Next he slipped a pair of dragon slippers on his feet and stood directly in front of his lover again. This time he didn't ask but only extended his hand out to the panting lover. Amelda took Seto's hand and followed him down the hall to a private room which was connected to his bedroom suite. It was time for the healing to begin._

Chapter 18: Hold Me, It's enough

Seto pushed open a door to a private bathing room one of which Amelda never entered. Well the Red head was forbidden to even touch the door knob which of course was only an ornament. The door was heat activated and it only required a touch of Seto's hand to gain entrance.

It was a fact Amelda had ransacked Seto's closet and got into a world of trouble, but this room was without a doubt off limits. He stopped immediately at the threshold and his feet in the fluffy dragon slippers refused to move.

"Seto you've never . . . . Well I can't go in here . . . It's your private bath, right." His feet were rooted on the spot. 'True, if I remember all this drama started with me rooting through Seto's closet and I knew he'd be mad, but even I understand everyone has his space. Seto's is early mornings and whatever he does in there; it's his private bath . . . no way in hell would I go in there? I don't want to die!!' Amelda thought, stealing a glaze at the contrite man standing behind him.

"Come on baby," he poked the man with his finger in the back, "it's time for secrets to end." Seto had his funny ways and his privacy in the early morning hours before work was his time. He needed to prepare for a business day and have all his faculties in tack; after all a teen who commanded an empire and fought daily with grown men, or sharks, needed to be completely focused. Yes, he was anal when it came to his closets; just thinking about the red head's antics colored his cheeks. Some of his master plans generated from the thought he gathered in this room.

"Well . . . I'm surprised you haven't broken in," Seto smirked, as he watched Amelda tremble in mock fear. 'Could he really be afraid? I've been such a fool all my life when it comes to relationships. Ahh . . . What relationships? Well do you want to blow this one?' These were all questions swirling around in Seto's head.

The time for blame was over and he wanted Amelda to understand his role in his life and maybe understand things he couldn't explain. Not a man of many words and sometimes the words he spoke didn't come out right; yet Amelda captivated Seto's heart, he rattled and confused his logical mind and he stimulated his body in ways that had to be illegal. 'I'm a bird without wings when he's not around and with him I can fly.' His mind drifted to the past; to the happy times they shared. Seto wanted to rejoice in those memories and create some new ones.

Amelda still refused to move, but he peaked inside. Seto watched and wanted to reassure his lover this was not a joke. He thought instead about fancy bottles, loud perfumes, and fancy underwear in his ultra private sanctuary, the bath house, and it scared the living shit out of him. 'Where could he run?' Seto thought, but this time he had laughter in his heart. 'Yeah, I don't want to run anymore, except into his arms and bring him into mine.' Murmured the love struck Seto. The weeks spent without Ally unsettled his soul and turn his heart to ice.

"Ok, if you can't walk in, I guess I'll just carry you," Seto actually laughed and lifted the slender figure of his startled dove high into his arms and carried him inside. With the heel of his foot he closed the door and sighed.

"Damnnn . . . Wow . . . weee . . . Seto your hands are so cold put me down," Ally's silver eyes began to sparkle as he looked around at the spacious room. In the center of the room, Ally's eyes rested on a huge fireplace ablaze. The flames danced and welcomed the lovers inside. To the right of the fireplace in a corner you could see a hot tub surrounded with cedar blocks and filled with hot stones in little pockets along the sides, it was equipped with a small fountain that continuously poured water over the stones that created a light steamy mist in the room. The two warring conditions only created mystery and romance.

"Seto, it's . . . beautiful," He leaned against Seto's back, fitting into the contours of his lover's firm chest. Seto tighten his arms around the man, vowing silently never to let him go again. It was right to bring him into his private world, although it would never be tranquil again.

Next Amelda spotted a bath; circular in construction and it had steps at varies points. The bath appeared to be deep and filled to the top with bubbling water that rippled gently as the waves in the ocean on a warm summer night. Before Ally could think of anything to say Seto turned the man around and started to remove the little clothing on his body.

Ally was actually glowing and returning to the naturally sensuous cat like animal which was his nature. The soft downy hairs which covered his chest and arms tickled Seto's hands and he moaned. A fresh scent close to early morning cherry blossoms in the spring emitted from Ally's body and Seto gasp. 'Damn he doesn't realize I can smell him and he scents me. Just like a wild tiger in heat, untamed and free.' Seto closed his eyes and dreamed.

Heat traveled from his toes upward tightening his groin, his nostrils caught the scent that was Ally's and he started to feel that lust only Ally brought to the surface. It was called sex and Seto wanted to drown in his essence. Sweat gathered around Seto's neck, and he felt overwhelmed with desire to take the man. It would have been so easy to throw him down on the cool tile and slide inside his willing body; arching and straining to connect. 'Yes, he could feel his long legs around his waist . . . ankles crossed behind his back . . . no this time I'll put his legs on my shoulders and push so deep. . . he'll scream and rake my back with his nails. . . his hot essence warming my fingers while I pump . . . . _. thump_.' He could feel the unmistakable beginning of a hard penis, as his eyes drifted open and he was standing on the man's toes, shaking from his daydreaming.

"Ouch, that was my toe," Ally pouted, flashing his silver eyes at his lover under thick eyelashes. He could feel something stir in the touch of Seto's hand as he fumbled with his pants and shirt. 'Well I guess I could help, but then again this is way more fun,' thought Amelda, as bits and pieces of his confidence returned by being with his lover. Sometimes Seto would get so frustrated he would just rip his clothing to shreds.

Amelda was so excited he couldn't be still. 'This is my dragon's den and I'm in the middle of it.' He hummed a tune. 'Mmmm . . . . . it smells just like him, strong, and so masculine. I want you to need me . . . bury your sword deep inside my body now . . . take me Seto . . . take me hard and fast.' Amelda coughed and blushed furiously at his thoughts. His hips swayed as he slowly turned around in circles to view everything in the room. His clothes lay in a small heap on the floor. Seto's soon would follow.

Seto memorized by his untamed beauty stepped back and watched as he continued to dance, unaware of the fact he was completely nude. He was simply beautiful. Seto's eyes watered openly as the lushness of Ally's slender body that fit his own so well.

"Oh, my toes the floor it's so cool, but the tile is soft," Ally whispered. Egyptian tile covered the floor in patterns of deep midnight blue and forest green. Eucalyptus plants in glass vases lined the walls. Fresh spice and vanilla candles glowed around the tub and two palm trees stood like sentinels on either side of a floor to ceiling mirror. One side of the room reflected soft blue lights and holograms of dragons floated on the ceiling. The affect calmed and relaxed your spirit. Ally gasped as the pure luxury, but quiet elegance that belonged to his dragon. Here a man could be at peace away from the world and all of its anxieties.

"Seto what's in those cabinets over there? . . . . Look is that a sky light . . . but this is only the second floor, and its daylight outside. My _Dragon Prince_," Ally purred. "I can see the moon and stars and night dragons dancing on the walls and ceiling."

Blue orbs narrowed at the busy body and wondered if he should rethink this idea. 'No we both need this.' His mind justified the action.

So on that note, Seto grabbed Ally's attention with a piercing look and swooped him up into his arms for the second time that night and next he slowly lowered his willing captive down, down into the scented water, babbling all the way. "I'm warning you don't touch, don't open, and don't change anything," Barked Seto.

"But we could put a swing right over there in the corner, and a tree . . . ." Amelda chirped as he settled among the lily pads floating in layers on top of the warm scented water. Silence prevailed when he realized he was the only one talking. Seto stood in front of his little dove with hands on hips and waited for the bird to stop. Yet it warmed his heart to see some of his old spirit returning even at the expense of his bathhouse. 'Shit, Amelda hadn't called him '_Dragon Prince'_ in weeks.' He thought.

"_Dragon Prince_," Seto arched an eyebrow. Ally blushed. It was a pet name he used in private.

Slowly Seto removed his robe and pulled the drawstring that held his silk pants out of the confining holes. The daring brunette was completely naked and enjoying the roving eyes over his body by his reluctant lover.

"Ahh . . . mnn . . ." Amelda bit his lower lips, in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks and shield the thoughts.

"Like what you see?" he smirked. His arrogance in place, but the attitude was misplaced and not very welcome.

Seeing the beauty of his lover Amelda remembered the ugliness of his image and he withdrew into his private hell. His eyes sparkled for just a moment as he admired Seto's body, and wanted so much to touch him; to taste him. Old feeling surface and the new demons appeared.

Seto was tall and slender, but he packed a full house below his belt. The first time they were together in bed, Ally settled on his knees and Seto gently pushed inside his tight opening, it wasn't the first time but Seto made him feel very precious and treated him like a virgin. It was a feeling of wonderment, pleasure, and pain. Even three fingers couldn't prepare him completely for that first thrust, yet Seto gently caressed his inter walls with the greatest of care. Amelda desires flame and he spread his legs open. Tears fell from his eyes as Seto's large head broke through pass his tight ring of burning nerves. He rocked him back and forth raining hot kisses along his spine all the way up to his wet cheeks until the pain eased. Seto's hands were warm from the oils and lotions applied earlier on his ass, and he held him firmly titling his hips up and as he drew his hard cock deep inside his ass lights burst inside Ally's head. So hot, the lube burned inside. Seto filled every inch of his tight hole and some. "Ngn . . ." he moaned in silent pleasure.

'Yes, he's my dragon, my lover . . .' His lip started to quiver, as he remembered the pleasure; but the fear returned and struck without warning. 'Would Seto ever desire him like that again?'

Seto walked to the side of the tub and slide in the bath behind Amelda which was his plan and held him ever so close. This room always brought him peace.

He didn't see the torment returning to his lover's eyes or the anxiety building in his heart. "Relax and just let me hold you. That's enough for now," Seto nipped his ear lobe and massage the split, made by the ripped earring.

Amelda flinched, "Seto don't its ugly." He pulled away from the affection.

"Ugly, no baby . . . ." Seto turned Amelda slightly around so he could look into his eyes. He pushed his hand away and gave his ear lobe another nip. "Look at me. Look around you and understand you are my treasure, these things at one time I thought were so elegant and rich, but next to you they are worthless objects of a rich man."

Ally whimpered and pulled away splashing among the lily pads, his fantasy gone. Reality was cruel. "No, you look at me, my body, my hair, I can't do this. You don't understand the things they did." His whimpers turned to heart breaking sobs, driving him to hide under the scented water.

"Let it out, all of it." The CEO forced his lover to face his hell and refused to let him drown in pity and sorrow. "What happened there?! I don't care . . . I do care because you won't let it go! Amelda, no one can tarnish these feelings I have for you. It's not just to see you it's what I feel deep inside. I don't care what you look like, damn it . . . I do . . . but it's not everything." Amelda struggled against his gentle bonds, water mixing with the tears in his eyes. Seto could feel the icy tear drops and angrily wiped them away as his lover continued to fight him. But the water continued to relax their bodies and referee the endless battle of hurting souls. Neither would hurt the other, but it was a fight to regain what was lost.

"I don't believe you, you always strive for perfection, for the best, for number one and frown on imperfection" doubt filled his heart. "Don't pity me. . . . I know what I am, a problem. I'm always in your way, causing problems."

The sobs overtook Ally's body and he heaved his heart was so heavy, the weight crushing his spirit. All the beauty around him faded to darkness. Seto pulled the boy against his chest and let him cry, the water washing over his face and arms. Pulsating jets underneath massaged his legs and the shaking stopped, but great spasms shook both men. Seto rocked his lover back and forth in the warming waves pulsating around their bodies. "It's ok, my dove. It's ok."

Eternity passed, as silent words answered all the questions needed between the lovers. For now a touch was enough. Exhausted Ally lay back in the arms of Seto and whispered. "I'm afraid to sleep, to dream. I dream of . . . ." the words faded into the silky hair on Seto's chest, pale brown that created a soft trail down to his navel, curling in the deep crease just above his groin. "I wonder if you will find another lover, someone not soiled or so selfish."

Seto stroked his neck and tilted his quivering chin forward. "It will never happen."

Seto reached to a hidden panel in the tub and turned the jets off, but raised the level of steam and warmth in the room. The water drained out, but warming air blew around the couple and Seto covered the tired man in a huge towel. Neither boy spoke, it just wasn't necessary.

'I want to believe him,' Ally struggled with the feeling in his heart. For the first time he listened to the soft music floating in the air. The melody familiar and he believed the words:

_Floating beyond time there's a city made of wind. . . Please dear take me there. . . _

His eyes drifted down to the lily pads in the bottom of the tub and he sighed. The music was soulful and Ally whispered the next words in Seto's ears. . . _Where dreams draped in white flowers come true. . . ." _

Seto placed his fingers on Ally's lips and finished the song pouring all his longing in the next words. . . . "_Come on and guide me on the long journey to your side_. . . ._Early in the afternoon as our song goes on….. We awaken to become one. . . . For the first time we will discover the real_ _meaning of happiness . . . . Take me there . . . . Where dreams draped in white flowers come true. Give yourself over to me."_

Ally closed his eyes and dreamed of the city made of wind. 'Seto I love you so deeply,' it was the first time he understood exactly what it meant.

"Hey, we could start with your hair," the silence broken by Seto soulful words.

"Mmm . . . . My hair" both hands went up to the scarf he'd tied tightly around his skull.

"Trust me. I am Seto Kaiba, good at everything." Seto pointed to a dressing table and mirror in a far corner and left the tub to gather the instruments he would need.

"But my hair it's disgusting," he grumbled. "I don't want you looking at it."

"Don't you start; just shut up for . . . ahh . . . fifteen minutes." Seto busied his self in the drawers and brought razor, scissors, gels, sprays, combs, and a shaver to the bath.

"Ok, Ok, but I better look fabulous when you are finished." He studied Seto suspiciously and tightens the warm towel around his naked body.

Seto draped a silk blue cloth around Ally neck and laid his trimming shears on a small shelf. He reached for the pink scarf and his hands were blocked.

"No I changed my mind, I can't let you." He trembled. "Touch it."

The boy found his hands were gently covered with long fingers, sure and steady. He had nothing to worry about, so he allowed his to drop to the side. Beside Seto had made the decision.

Actually Seto pried his fingers away from the scarf and removed the offending rag. In Seto's mind the scarf was the enemy.

Just three week ago he remembered the feeling of sunlight glowing throughout Amelda's hair. The wind would blow thought his locks and all the colors of the rainbow bounced off the tips of his soft hair. The tormentors deliberately pulled out tuffs of hair from his scalp and chopped it off in chunks to break his spirit. Everyone knew he was very vane when it came to his looks.

Seto never said a word, just used his skills and fixed the disaster. Concentrating he trimmed all the sides away and left it very short in back forming a distinctive 'v' which ended in the back of his neck. He had a natural curl at the base of his spine and little baby curls wrapped around his fingers curling around his ears. Gel turned the curls into soft a wave that caresses his perfectly shaped almond head pleasing the CEO immensely. He watched the pulsing points along his slender neck and couldn't help taking a nip along the freshly exposed hair line. The nipping led to a little healthy sucking and bruising. It had been a while since Seto marked his lover; yes you taste of sweet peaches mixed with spice and cinnamon.

"Seto . . . Seto" Ally moaned as he dropped the towel he'd been clutching tightly to his chest. Now his chest was exposed and very eatable to a starving CEO.

"Mmm . . ." his eyes widen at the tempting pale flesh before him, pert nipples harden and upright from the steam in the air and he lost track of hair cutting. Sighing and pulling his hormones back in place he guided Ally to the large mirror.

"Look, I'm almost finished." Seto smirked at his creation. He left a fluffy top and the curls fell freely on to Ally's forehead. One curl dropped over a closed eye lid and another down over his ear. The look was glorious.

"No, I don't think I want to," he pouted, blowing a curl out of his eye which he slowly opened.

"Chicken" barked Seto.

'He's joking with me . . . how strange,' thought Ally.

"Ok. . , Oh my goodness" Amelda danced around not at all embarrassed by his new look. Short and sexy, plus designed by his lover.

Seto walked to the cabinets against a glass wall and pulled out a silk shirt dark blue and expensive as hell. He held up the shirt and beckoned for Amelda to put it on.

"Seto, this is one of your Italian shirts." He whispered. Questions floated around his mind, but it had been a long time since he felt human, so Amelda decided to take each moment as it came. He slipped one arm inside the sleeve. The cool fabric warmed his skin and he brushed it down seductively along his hips. His eyes never left CEO. Next he added some skinny briefs Seto produced from somewhere.

"It's only a shirt; it's you I want," growled Seto, as he wrapped the shirt around the excited red head and nuzzled his freshly shaven nape.

"Don't you dare cry?"Chastised the brunette as his eyes swallowed in the supple curves of his lover. Those endless legs made him weak.

"But I look so sexy; it makes me hot, right there." Amelda took Seto's hand and placed it over his heart. The old feelings of desire were returning. Next he allowed Seto to trace circles around his taut nipples, but the CEO was agitated beyond human expectations and lowered his hand and gripped his quivering butt cheeks. His fingers roamed dangerously inside and Ally arched wantonly again Seto's enlarged groin.

"Ally, I've missed you so much, it hurts," Seto moved Ally's hands down to his lower stomach, his muscles straining against the silk robe he had draped over his body. The belt drifted down Seto's side, caressing Ally's leg before it fell to the tile floor. Instinctively Ally hands circled the base of Seto's penis and he rubbed him vigorously, while Seto continued to play with his tender opening. His voice dripped of sexual intent and Ally licked up every word.

"Ngn,"

"Listen to me with your heart, Amelda. Come there is something I have to give you, it's in my bedroom. Gently he removed his hands to a safer spot on Ally's side. His breathing a little better, or was it the fact he felt the stitches, causing his heart to ache and bleed with a little sadness.

Amelda didn't hesitate and moved closer to Seto as they walk through a secret door that led to his bedroom.

A loud commotion stopped the couple and Seto immediately jumped in front his lover, as he shielded him form danger.

"What the hell is that noise." barked Seto. "Stay here, I'll be right back. I mean it!!"

Seto walked down the hall, and of course Ally was at his heel. Hell, he never listened, so why should he start now.

Standing at Seto's bedroom door was the most of amazing sight. "Argg . . . what the hell are you guys doing in my house. Mokuba!"

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Katsuya, Malik and his brother the ring leader were standing at his bedroom door. Mokuba's hands were raised and he called out. "Seto . . . Seto are you inside? We can't find . . ." His voice died at the sight of everyone's grief.

Amelda just smiled and ran headlong into Yami's arms knocking the duelist down only to have them all fall in a heap on the hardwood floor.

Seto growled and stomped his feet, the jealous child coming out. Malik stood back and laughed at him. "Poor baby, did we interrupt something," he whispered to the frustrated CEO.

"Shut up, before I send you through the roof!!!" hissed Kaiba.

Seto had retreated somewhere back in the bath house, the Ice man was back. 'I'll kill every one of them. And I'm changing the locks on the house, Mokuba,' he murmured. But in his heart, he knew these idiots were also a big part of getting his lover back.

"Seto, look who's here, let's have a party." Amelda chirped.

"What, no way in hell, no wayyyyyy." screamed the CEO. He walked off and turned around rethinking where they were, outside of his bedroom. "Don't even think of entering that room. Seto opened another door and beckon for the reluctant group to follow. "Fifteen minutes, that's all." On those final notes he retraced his steps and walked into the privacy of his bedroom.

Enjoy my friends and we will see you for the continued adventure of this crazy group. Love ya!

Review, Amelda needs your love to, so let him know you care. Thanks for the time.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Love you; don't own any of the rights, only this crazy story line.

**Chapter: 19 Revelations, Power of Trust**

**Recap: ** "What, no way in hell, no wayyyyyy." screamed the CEO. He walked off and turned around rethinking where they were, outside of his bedroom. "Don't even think of entering that room." Seto opened another door and beckon for the reluctant group to follow. "Fifteen minutes, that's all." On those final notes he retraced his steps and walked into the privacy of his bedroom.

Oooooooo

Things were looking up, really up in Seto's mind and he really hoped to continue his communication with Ally. True a lot of his thoughts centered on sex, but finally he was truly breaking down the barriers his lover had built up around his heart and mind over the last few weeks. The silence was overwhelming and had left a bitter taste in his month. Something more than his physical appearance ate at his lover and he had been so close to finding out exactly was it was. 'Damn friendship geeks, always in the way,' he fumed as he walked into the privacy of his bedroom. Only to close the door on Malik's foot.

"Hey! Ice-man, get a grip!! Someone might think you're a sex crazed jerk, instead of just a plain old jerk." Malik laughed, but he did move out of the range of Kaiba's fist. He found a large floor pillow, or rather an old fashion bean-bag and flounced on it, about to get comfortable.

"Get your narrow ass off that, and follow the trail of decay you left coming in here right out of the door you came in."

Kaiba was too frustrated and didn't need Malik to complicate the situation with his humor. Besides the stupid poke-a-dotted bean-bag belong to his mate. It was one of the few, well the only non conventional items in his bedroom.

"Malik move it, this is my private bedroom, you got ten, no five seconds or I will not be responsible for my action." Clearly pissed thinking about the gang and his lover, Seto continued to pout.

"Ahh . . . . Don't get your panties in a knot," Malik cheered, throwing his arms up in the air. He even kicked off his shoes.

Malik was a bit, well more like a lot insane, but Kaiba had a few tight screws too. It was not a good thing to upset the apples in either boy's cart. One would have thought they understood that fact. Malik obviously forgot, but he would soon remember.

"I've had it with you!!" Kaiba picked up a large lamp and with the aim of a first class pitcher threw it at Malik. Of course it hit the side of his head and the boy fell to the floor. To a normal person the blow would have landed them in the hospital. Malik just moaned.

"Yes," Seto cheered, throwing his arms up in the air. He took a much needed long sigh and proceeded to drag the fool out of his bedroom; never thought of using the fool to release tension he felt great.

Malik set outside in the hall, nursing a small lump that continued to swell and Kaiba paste up and down the hall, spewing a wonderful string of colorful words out of his mouth. Only five minutes had passed since the arrival of the geeks.

"Damn," the CEO bellowed. He left the hall and bedroom behind, Kaiba left for the kitchen and decided on a cup of coffee; something to calm his nerves before he blew it completely.

Well some dogs just will not obey, especially when he's itching; Malik followed Seto into the kitchen. This time he stayed near the door and never let his eyes drift off Kaiba's hands.

"Hey chill out big boy. They're just glad to see him. You've kept him in a closet for a week."Malik rubbed his head in mock pain.

"Malik!!"

"Look he needs them to. . ." his voice low and menacing, "I was there Kaiba," void of humor he continued to speak, "he's not like us Kaiba; no one can come out of that kind of hell unscarred, except for sick bastards like us."

Seto abruptly turned and glared dangerously at the white-haired freak. There was too much truth in his words. "Whatever, who made you sane." His lips tight and strained just from the effort it took not to scream. "I know that, you idiot. It doesn't mean I have to like it, and I damn well don't need you to remind me of the facts."

"Yeah, I want some too." Ryou said I gotta wait until he's ready for sex, don't want to rush anything." Malik had wondered off into his own dream world, and dragged Kaiba along.

"What the hell are you talking about, you moron."

"Looks like cold showers for us tonight, shit." Malik laughed, still watching Kaiba's hands.

"Shut up, damn it. I should have known your sanity would last about two minutes." Kaiba rubbed his weary head, and continued to brew a nice pot of coffee. Malik just hoped he drank it. "Seven minutes had gone by, damn those geeks."

**Ooooooo**

Meanwhile in the guest bed room down the hall, the gang couldn't get enough of Amelda's new look. Well any look was fine, because he was awake. Fresh tears misted Amelda eyes as arms clamped around his waist. Gently he was pulled into the warmth that only friendship and love could embrace. It was something akin to sitting in mommy's lap when you'd out grown your position as the baby, but mommy secretly still gives you private cuddle time. The feelings of love are comparable to mindless bliss.

Once years ago he remembered walking on the sandy beach with a small boy. The boy had chubby little hands and equally chubby little fingers. The boy would sometimes curl those fingers around his hand and warmth would travel slowly up Amelda's arm and tickle his heart. The boy would look up into matching silver orbs and ask a sweet question, of which he always gave a big important answer. That feeling of warmth and tickleness returned at Yami's touch.

Yami pushed him back deeper into the bedroom until his bottom hit something soft and firm. The Red head was next covered with probing hands and a sweet kiss, scented with varies foods all over his cheeks. The feeling of elation was next to what one would call godlike, without being to dramatic. But he was lifted high on a cloud and it felt heavenly.

Only moments later and after much needed air, Yugi screamed. "Look, at your hair . . . it's . . . Ryou . . . Joey . . . . Look!!!"

Fearing the worst, Amelda's eyes doubled in size and he wondered if Seto's bold move had really been a huge mistake, suddenly his feelings of early joy starting to fade and wane just a little.

"It's so hot," raved Ryou.

"Shit, Kaiba's gotta carry a really big stick, just to keep the jerks away, for sure," added Katsuya.

Yugi had this insane idea that with a little hair coloring, gold of course and black, they could give him some Yugi tips, since it was already red. Seto almost passed out a few days later when he saw his lover's hair.

"It is really ok, guys," his eyes locked in on Yami. He needed his friend's approval.

"Yeah, it fine, Ally." Yami touched Amelda's flushed cheeks and held his hands gently. "My friend your hair is Ok; but you really look like hell."

"Yami, that was really mean," whispered Yugi. The room once surrounded in the warmth of kisses and renewed friendship, slipped into a little foreboding of truths to come. It was an area only Yami had the nerve to go. Yami would never be instinctually cruel, so there must be a reason for his sudden attitude.

Clear crystalline eyes, with hints of his formal beauty, glazed deeply into the sad but brilliant orbs of amethyst. There was no escaping the haunting dept of Yami's understanding and concern, that's how he loved; with all his heart.

"Yugi, know it's true, and I don't know exactly what I can do to feel better," Ally's eyes started to mist. He twisted his hands in Yami's and curled them tighter around his own. He was the little boy of years ago seeking some solace.

"We'll take this journey together my brother, my friend." Yami's eyes narrowed his glaze watchful of every movement his friend made. Still holding his hands the pharaoh turned them over and picked at the faint lines created from the ropes. "These wounds have almost healed to the sight of others; but the pain still burns in your heart."

The boy flinched at the probing of his tender flesh and words so ruefully spoken, "Mmmm!"

Yami started to chant in a very ancient tongue while he moved his fingers over the marks up and down Ally's arms. Yugi's puzzle glowed with the power of the gods and he started to rock back and forth as if in a trance.

"Ryou, what going on," Katsuya always out of the loop, spoke out.

Small invisible needles roved over his wrist as Yami spoke; each leaving a feeling of wellness behind. Next Yami reached inside the silk shirt and massage the soft skin just below his stomach but above his groin. The firmness of each stroke continued down his hips and Ally closed his eyes, small droplets fell from the corners creating small puddles on the silken sheets. His lips turned white as he gridded his teeth in an attempt not to cry out. Every muscle responded renewing his inner strength, and dissolving the physical pain that had mixed with his spirit. Somehow Yami separated the two and and with care destroyed the demons festering in Ally's heart. The room of despair would disappear with time and love.

"Ahh . . . Ryou if Kaiba came in right now." Kats poked at Ryou and turned to watch the door; fear in his eyes.

"Katsuya, I understand you can be a little dense, but get your mind off sex." Sighed Mokuba.

Katsuya blushed, but he still looked towards the door. "Explain, mister know it all."

"Yami is healing Ally with Yugi's help." Mokuba smirked.

His ankles were the worst of all. "Mokuba, Katsuya I need your help. Here, Ally lay down on the bed, that's good." Yami still rocked back and forth as a median.

"Kats put that pillow underneath his head and talk to him. Just hold his shoulders and you Mokuba continue to massage his palms." Hesitantly Katsuya moved to his new position and decided to tell the sullen man a dirty joke.

"Ally this may hurt, the torment and physical pain is wrapped tightly around your spirit. I can sense the fear in your heart." Yami took a breath and raised his hands high.

"**God's of Ra, I offer myself to do your bidding, take me as your instrument, but remove his pain and relieve his suffering, your servant and loyal subject through time and space**."

This time the room filled with a brilliant light surrounding the boys and Ally cried out moaning.

"My body, Yami it's pulling apart in pieces, stop . . . . Please." Ally slumped against Katsuya's arm his head falling to the pillow. He passed out and dreamed.

"Where am I," then Ally's eyes fluttered open? "I can't feel anything or see." He panicked against the feelings surrounding his soul, and counted to moan silently. A gentle mist surrounded the man and a deep voice of ancient times spoke deeply in his mind. The voice echoed in his heart and he listened.

"**Amelda, you are coveted, a treasure to some; but loved by Pharaoh. Because of this I will give you a touch of immortality. You have been healed in body, but you must heal your soul, I will only assist, that is my gift. I the mighty Ra can ease the deep suffering of your past, but the decision to go forward will be yours alone. Take this new life and live it fully with those that love and cherish you. You will have trails, you will have pain, you will have memories, but you will have love. It is for you to decide. Now go, friend of the Pharaoh and live. Do not trouble me again."**

With those words the mist and light left the room with the gang fast asleep except for Yami and Amelda. Both friends assessed the other in silence and waited for what they did not know. The only truth remained in each other's hearts which only gave more love and understanding to the awaking relationship they shared. The bonds tighten between the two friends and in its own way mirrored the link shared between Yami and Yugi.

"Was it all a dream, dear Yami," Ally rubbed his arms and looked down at his ankles. The scares were gone. His heart was light. He spoke one word,  
"Seto."

"He loves you, it is consuming and to some dangerous; but it flows from his body in torrents. He shields you like a damn holds back the heavy waters trashing against its walls. Give into it, Ally I promise you will not drown; except in waves of delight." Yami touched his heart and he listened.

"Sniffs," as warmth engulfed his body. I wish things could go back the way they were. I was happy before all this began." He whispered against Yami chest, tired.

"How can you be so selfish? You have spoken with Ra! Did he not give you guidance? Ally my brother you will always do reckless things, it is part of your charm." Yami spoke quietly stroking the curly locks on top of his friends head. Shorty after the others began to stir.

"Ahh my head, what happened?" Katsuya moaned.

"Nothing Katsuya," Yami winked and left Ally to attend to his abiou, in what little privacy the room provided. "Yugi it's over, let's go home."

"Yeah, it's late and we got school tomorrow." voiced Ryou.

"Besides looking at you and the way Amelda is dressed I think he was playing around." Katsuya finally got to say what was on his mind.

"Ahh . . . it's not what you think Kat . . . Seto just wanted to see me in his shirt and . . ." his voice trailed off into dress up with his lover and his cheeks flamed.

"Details, details," screamed Kats.

Mokuba popped him on the head, "Hell no! Don't forget he is my brother man! It's enough we walk in on those two playing at all of their sex games. Don't encourage him . . . please." The affection swelled up in his voice.

"Did you guys hear that noise earlier? I hope Seto and Malik are ok," voiced Amelda.

"Nope, but if we ever want to come back, I think it's time for us to go!" Yami was very adamant as he led the gang out of the room, with a thoughtful Ally following behind.

"Ally, is there anything else you want to talk about before we go," Yami asked.

"Ug. . ."

Seto met them at the steps leading upstairs, it was very apparent he was not very happy.

"It's about damn time." He growled. His expressions soften as Amelda stepped out dressed in a pair of lounge pants which only made him look so fragile. The pants a sky blue complimented the silk shirt which he left open exposing a bit of his delicate chest. The imprint of tiny harden nipples peaked through.

"Fine, Kaiba I leave my brother in your capable hands, but there is something I must tell you first." Yami shifted his glaze to each person in the group, but his expression saddens when he looked at his dearest friend. "I'm sorry Amelda, but I must tell him."

"What's this about, Yami I don't have time to waste?" A small needle pieced Seto's heart, he didn't like the vibrations or look on Yami's face.

"I think Amelda is planning to leave. He's. . . . ." Amelda screamed cutting off Yami's voice.

"I thought you were my friend, how could you say such cruel things." Anger flared in his eyes and he directed an icy stare at Yami. "How could you, hurt me so?"

Oooooo

R/R This story just won't rest. Hope you are enjoying the ride. Thanks you lots for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** The owners of Yugioh are the greatest!

Oh . . . I didn't mention that the song Seto sang to Amelda in chapter 19 came from Tsubasa, the sexy night club singer. . . . Ohm . . . she lights up the night. If you can find it on Y-tube, please email the song to me.

Let get it on!!!

**Recap: "I think Amelda is planning to leave. He's. . . . ." Amelda screamed cutting off Yami's voice.**

"I thought you were my friend, how could you say such cruel things." Anger flared in his eyes and he directed an icy stare at Yami. "How could you, hurt me so?"

**Chapter: 20 Betrayals**

The air in the hallway became stifling and Seto found it hard to breath. All the anxieties he'd experienced earlier had a foundation. Grief and it took an outsider to recognize what he was experiencing. He grieved for that which he couldn't control and no amount of money could repair the damage to his spirit. In the past it was a cruel stepfather he trusted the care of his brother to and he turned what little love he had to hatred and revenge. He grieved for all the good things buried deep in his soul. He grieved for the pain Ally suffered. He grieved for the images his mind wouldn't let go. Did Ally sense that to?

Now for the second time in his life he trusted someone again and this person had even greater power over his emotional well being. He had the power to win, this freighted Seto most of all. All he could do was to stare blankly at his lover and friend. Words were buried to deeply in his heart for vocal cords to pull up.

Anything he said sounded hollow, yet he spoke,"Leave, you would leave me now," the words died on his lips. The emotions whispered from the CEO silenced any silliness usually associated with the boys.

Amelda lashed out at Yami again. "Yami, you don't' understand anything, just go!" He wrapped the silk shirt around his chest, maybe it would offer protection from the betrayal that labored in his heart.

Slowly all eyes watch as the man slumped to the floor in front of the gang, eyes piercing his soul from all angles. 'What happened to the jovial atmosphere of a few minutes ago?' Mokuba mused.

Mokuba had eyes only for Seto as he watched the lines form across his brow. 'This isn't right, he hasn't done anything wrong. Why is Seto always the first to jump into hot water and the last one out? I hate it!' he screamed inside. Mokuba's fingers curled into fist; he resisted the urge to strike out.

"Enough. . . I've had enough of your whining. Isn't it time you stop being so damn selfish." Mokuba screamed out. He moved in front of Amelda and prodded him with his foot. It wasn't a kick, but it wasn't nice either.

Yugi moved next to his friend on the floor, "Mokuba, are you insane!"

"What . . . is it true, are you leaving my brother again . . . IS IT TRUE? . . . Answer me, now!!" To hurt a Kaiba wasn't always the smartest move to make, since controlling emotions never worked well for either boy. With a voice low and menacing Mokuba circle the cowling man on the floor.

"Mokuba screaming isn't going to get you any answers." Yugi tried to help, although his plea fell on deft ears.

"Don't Yugi, this is not our battle," Yami quietly pulled Yugi into a casual embrace. Things were going to get really hot. Well his job was only to put out a few flames if necessary, since he started the fire. "Gods I hope this was the right decision."

"Then it is true. . . My brother always taught me to face my fears. Problems only get bigger if you give them ground to grow. Mokuba stopped circling his prey and stopped his shoulders slightly slumped in true anxious. "Damn it Amelda I love you, as a brother, second only to Nii- sama."

"Whyyyyyy? Don't you trust my brother to care for you? He's protected me all my life and never once thought to put his own safety first. Kaiba protects us all, yet you think he's not strong enough for you. Look at him!!! It's your fault things are so bad, if you had told the truth we wouldn't be here now. How can you be so selfish?"

"Mokuba, that's enough," Seto moved from his self imposed isolation and attempted to quall the _Kaiba anger_ that spiraled out of control of his younger brother. Some things were best left unsaid and Mokuba was about to cross that dangerous line, his gray eyes sparkled in anger and blazed with the fury known to the Kaiba's.

"When I leave then you will all be safe. Its' because I love you I must go. You're just a child; I'm the only one that can end this dance. Don't you see it was fun while it lasted, but our time together has ended? Grow up little man. Amelda words rang true if the target was Mokuba's heart. He hit the target in the middle. Amelda caught the brass ring. Mokuba bowed down to the ingenious of his plan and tried not to fully break under the slap. "I don't believe you, Amelda. I won't believe all this has been a lie. It hurts too much."

Amelda stood up and faced his lover." Seto, I don't love you anymore. I can't" He reached up to touch Seto's cheek for the last time, but hurt and disillusions invaded the brunette's mind sweeping him to hell. Seto slapped Amelda's hand before he could poison him with his warped affection. This wasn't some damn movie where elegant farewells, became mainstream and later in the sequel the couple would kiss and make up. This is the real world and hearts are not always mended.

Mokuba's eyes smarted and ached, he knew the signs and tears would start to fall. His throat grew horse but he continued to force all his emotions to the surface. "Don't you see Amelda with us you are strong. If you leave then you take a piece of our heart with you."

The next words became tangled in his mind, but he had to finish, that was his way. "Right now my brother is grieving. Do you think we would not come looking again? What ending do you want? Did you envision one of us dead somewhere in a distance land, because we are chasing you? We all died a little when we heard you were kidnapped and the grief our hearts it still aches." Every nerve in the boy's body twitched. "How dare you take back your love so carelessly? "I . . . hate . . . you," he hissed out the final words of destruction.

"Mokuba, you . . . you can't mean that?" Ryou, silent now spoke out against Mokuba's words. "Seto say something, this is wrong, Yami."

"Yeah, Mokuba's right. . . I mean Seto is a jerk, but even I know he watches over me. He deserves a little piece now and then."

"Katsuya, can't you think about anything other than sex, this is serious." Yami chided.

"Yeah, I know, but a man's got to live, you know," sheepishly Katsuya backed down, not before he added a last comment. "Man, Seto is really a hero, but I'll if anyone asked me to repeat those words I'll deny them."

"Shut up!" barked Seto, he turned around unable to deny his growing need to embrace and comfort his lover, even in the mist of the heated words, and he'd yearned to be by his side.

"How can you leave Yami, he's your brother and we are family?" The reality of Amelda's action struck Yugi, through his shared link. He could sense the warring feelings Yami suffered and he refused to allow Ally's stupidity to infest their hearts. Yugi took a deep breath and continued. "Not long ago the only love I could share with my abiou existed in a magical tree house that you and Kaiba helped to create. I'll never forget that feeling. But one day a wish was granted and because he loved me so deeply we have all our lives to explore together. I can't image life without Yami by my side. Can you image life without Seto? Can you so easily leave us all behind, and call it love?" Yugi turned to his abiou and found shelter in a much needed embrace. "Only a coward would take the road you have chosen."

Yami flinched at the scornful words but squeezed his mate for the courage he'd shown. "I know how hard that must have been; I have no regrets, when you revealed your heart." Yami could feel the hot tears through his shirt from Yugi's eyes as they coursed down his lover's cheek. He held him firmly hiding his emotions from the others.

Some say eternity passes in the blink of an eye, or that your life flashes before you, just before death or rebirth. Seto only knew that life without the brat was unacceptable and the words that pint size duelist spoke made sense to him. He stole another look at Amelda. But this time all he saw was his back as he slowly walked up the stairs away from everyone. Seto sent a silent plea that drifted on thin air.

"Ally, Ally, I'll find you," his words only a whisper, that Mokuba heard. Mokuba embraced his brother and buried his trembling body in his arms. He knew if Seto didn't hold on to something he would fall down.

"Nii-sama, I'm so sorry. It's just he's hurting everyone. I couldn't take it." Mokuba felt seven years old again. He hid the whip their stepfather used on Seto for punishment and the evil bastard blamed Nii-sama. Well, Seto refuse to give the acceptable answer so instead of a whip he used a bat and Seto stayed in a private hospital Gozaburo had constructed on the grounds especially made for times like this. It was a week before he could walk again and he never told the truth. Mokuba had to bring his assignment every day. It was a reminded to them both would was in control.

Mokuba pleaded with his brother to confess, but Seto swore if he did he'd never speak to him again. It was at that moment Mokuba understood who was really in control. He never looked back until now. Once again he was the little boy would made a mess out of things when he tried to protect his big brother. Now he grieved too.

"A man creates his own destiny," softly the words brought comfort and Mokuba's embrace became a warm pillow of strength to the CEO. Seto squeezed back the tears in the corners of his eyes with dignity born from years of hiding his emotions. Always the damn that held back the torrents of water, Seto allowed his mask to slip back into place. Ally disappeared inside Seto's bedroom and Ryou who had remained silent throughout everything ran up the stairs after his friend.

Pounding on the door, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Ally, you can't do this, open the door, I need you." Malik followed his reluctant lover, boyfriend, or cutie and gently pried his fingers from the large dragon door knobs.

"Ryou, the decision is not yours to make," Again tears drench the shirt of another soul in the Kaiba mansion. It wasn't a pretty site but the house drowned in sorry and the clouds overhead drifted closer. The overwhelming feeling of grief gathered in Yami heart and transcended to the heavens above; even his father wept.

"No, sons of Ra, I will not interfere anymore. Although this man has been touched with my hand and he has my blessings, I must allow him feel will." Ra spoke sharply to the father of Yami. "Just as your son choose to live a life among humans. You must trust this boy to do that which is right for his soul."

Ra sat on his throne in the clouds and watched. Yami's father held his hand over his heart as he felt his son's heart continue to break over the betrayal he felt to his friend. This was a night of lies, betrayal and shattered dreams, even the heaven open up to listen.

All eyes fixed on the upstairs master bed room suite; at least a pale blue light glowed from underneath the slim opening. Could he possibly be packing or just thinking? Thought Katsuya.

Silence prevailed and eventually bodies moved with the erect statute of Kaiba. He left the scene of his heartache and walked into the spacious living room. Eyes fixed on the front door Amelda may decide to walk through. 'Could he really let him go,' he wondered. As the minutes ticked by, Seto prepared for the worst, he would not breakdown that was a fact.

"Seto, look . . ." Mokuba moved from his place in his brothers' arms and motioned with his fingers to look at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ally. . ." Seto stood, his mouth tasted of old bread from the silent churning in his empty stomach. Heaves rolled around his chest, but they only produced biting cramps in his sides. He ached all over. To take a step would have spelled disaster, so he remained rooted to the spot and held on to the little bits of sanity he could find. Yet his eyes darken to the deepest of blues as he watched every move his lover made. Seto opened his arms; he closed the distance with his will and opened his heart to its fullest.

"Seto" Amelda was not in much better shape, other that the fact he realized that he was the cause of so much. He only had eyes for his lover as inch by inch he moved his feet in a direction that slowly eased the feelings of unrest in his soul. With each step he left something behind; doubt and fear, was among the burdens he shed. Straight ahead his path was blocked with trust and warmth and it filled his body with a heat that started from the tips of his toes and rested lovingly at the base of his spine. Just one more step, he sighed.

"Baby. . ."

"I want to come home." Amelda place his hand over Seto's heart, but not only his hand rested in that most sensitive place. Seto gently removed his fingers and took the folded note that he offered a small amount of resistant to letting go. Seto could feel a chill as Ally pressed his body ever so gently against him. The chill turned into shakes and Seto stilled the annoyance by urging Ally closer to his warmth. Seto took the note and allowed it to fall to the floor, nothing could be more important than Ally coming home. The warmth returned in small doses and they held each other tightly.

Lazily kisses would follow a nip on the top or bottom lip to establish dominance or playfulness. Each man strained to savor the taste of the other kissing and licking up taste and sounds. The sounds were words of endearment, uttered deeply in the throat of the other. Seto wanted it all back. He wanted to dance without moving his feet, he wanted to talk without moving his lips and most of all he wanted to live.

"Seto, the note, you can't ignore it." Ally's lips scratched against Seto's neck as he forced the words from his mouth. He skipped the nip and began the dance. Now the warmth tickled the muscles behind his eyes and he could see without sight stars dancing in his mind.

"Ally. . . Ally . . . just let me taste you. That's what's important." He anchored the red head firmly between his legs and rested one hand below his lower spine and the other behind his neck. Long fingers clanged to the tiny curls and tickled the sensitive nail beds and a strong hand forced his neck back. He took of the sweet nectar deep in the caverns of Ally's mouth. Each nerve along his jaw bone twinkled forcing his toes to curl in pleasure. His feet left the ground and his legs turned to jelly. Seto's hand moved to cup his pert ass at which point he lifted him firmly in place against his pulsating erection. No one bothered to comment on the grinding bodies or wondered how the two of them manage to breathe without coming up for air. It didn't matter the cause only the results. They were together.

Unable to stand any longer they both drifted to a loveseat and continued to share these newly awaken feelings of caring. Aware of every single movement his lover made Seto could still sense his worry. Ally still unsure looked around for the note which Mokuba held in his hands, his eyes asking permission to finally reveal the source of Ally's pain.

"Do you trust me?" Seto whispered his voiced dripping with renewed ardor.

"Yes,"

"Then it doesn't matter what the hell it says." This time Seto waved a hand in the air and addressed everyone. "Ok, Mokuba read it, damn it."

"Seto."

"No, Ally You said I don't like these idiots and maybe I do and maybe I don't. But I'm not a fool, and I understand some of them are your adopted family. The rest I don't know what they are, but you need them and you care. We have no secrets."

_**Betrayal . . . So you choose death over life. I warned you not to go back, now they all will die. Should I let you pick the first one, How about the little one with the spiky hair, or his boisterous mate in the tree house, or maybe the blond he's hot, or better yet the tall brunette and his little twit of a brother. Our that crazy one who destroyed my biker club, didn't get to taste his little kitten. . . . You always provided me with entertainment. So does your lover like the new you? Come back while I still desire you and maybe I will let them live. . . . I've planned special delights for everyone, just to show you how much I care. Be quick, because the thought of you fucking that bastard is pissing me off and we don't want that. Hurry home, my precious bitch. **_

The letter was signed in blood. Little pieces of hair or clothing of each victim was attached to the note. The man was close. He'd already invaded there private space. All eyes turned to Kaiba as Mokuba laid the offensive note on the table, smoothing out the edges, trying not to disturb the hairs and clothing attached.

Emotions in tack, Seto just smirked and cast a glance at Malik. Ryou started to whimper, he understood the evilness of this monster. "Mokuba please take Ryou to his room. The rest of you are all invited guest, sleep where ever you want, just not with me or anywhere near my suits. Mokuba call Roland, and have him to contact my security team. I have a special assignment. Don't get to comfortable, mutt. I just don't want any strays outside my house. Please no more tears."

Mokuba beamed at the authority behind Seto's commands, not once did he acknowledge the presence of the note. He was not afraid or outwardly concerned. Seto drew strength in adversity and power when motivated by love.

"Seto, you just can't send us to bed and pretend like this isn't serious. He's insane and I never should have left him. I lived with a cruel man, but that was all I knew. When I tried to get out I planned it and escape, but now he has found me. Seto are you listening." Amelda pouted and Seto caught his tender flesh between his teeth.

"Yes, Ally, and all I want to hear is the beating of our hearts." Seto continued to bath in the warmth his lover gave him. He'd needed to decide where to start the kisses; his heart yearned to experience again.

"Seto,"

Mokuba laughed and watched as Malik ducked around the staircase with Ryou. Ryou didn't argue.

"I asked you a question earlier, Ally. Do you remember the question and is your answer the same."Seto studied the little vein just under his new hair line. "I asked you if you trusted me. Well."

"Yes. . . Yes . . . I do. I do." Amelda smiled for the first time in days, his eyes sparkled.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. . . Yes. . . . I do. I do." Amelda laughed a true laugh for the first time in days and his eyes sparked brighter.

"Good," with a twinkle in his eyes Seto pointed to the stairs and motioned for Ally to follow. "Show me; Show me Ally just how much."

Oooooooooooooo

Wowowow Hope you enjoy. See ya!!! This is an all nighters' for you guys. Please review to show you care. Off to bed, love ya. Nighty nighty…..


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** The owners of Yugioh are the greatest!

A/N:Lollipops; oh guys this has become so special, I know it started as a sex class for Yami and Yugi, with Amelda behind the wheel, but because of him we became involved with a kidnapping, trouble , and more trouble, rescues, and a rekindling of a fragile love strengthen by adversity. This story also allowed me to explore another paring Seto and Amelda which I have found to be quite exciting.

**Recap: ****"Good," with a twinkle in his eyes Seto pointed to the stairs and motioned for Ally to follow. "Show me; Show me Ally just how much."**

Oooooo

Chapter 21: A New Beginning

"Ok Kaiba what about the letter?" Spoke Yugi rather loudly. His eyes were directed at the star struck CEO climbing the stairs as he looked back at Amelda who hesitated at the bottom of the staircase. It was a scene out of an old black and white romantic movie. Seto was completely wrapped up in the silver orbs just below, his imagination ignited, into roaring fames. Just the thought of holding his reckless lover sent shivers up his spine. Amelda orbs sparkled with desire and need.

Smiling cheek to cheek Ally looked to the side at his dear friends and faltered; nervously biting his bottom lip he ran his fingers through his hair. The letter on the table still haunted him and Yugi's words startled the red headed. He glanced at the letter and shivered, his resolved crumbled. Seto paused when he realized Ally had stopped moving in his direction.

"Ally, trust me," Seto's worlds traveled the short distance and hit the mark.

"Yes, I do," with purpose Ally walked up the stairs into the waiting arms of his lover. He screamed a bit loudly as his feet left the ground and much to his delight he was hoisted up like a sack of potatoes over Seto's shoulder. Now a firm hand covered his ass and Amelda sighed. He was home.

"Seto!"

"Gee's Mokuba," Yugi wouldn't be calmed. He wanted answers to that letter. "Yami-meowkins do something. Kaiba couldn't expect us to just go to bed." Yami just laughed.

"Mokuba are they always like that." Now Yugi screamed.

"Yugi I know it seems strange, but Seto knows what he's doing. So let's just chill, the letter can wait." Mokuba's thoughts traveled to Hiroto. Hiroto had become very aggressive lately and Mokuba wondered if he really wanted a relationship of that level. Mokuba thought about his brother and Amelda and the answer was very clear. He would wait for true love.

"Yeah, we all know what Seto's doing," smirked Malik. "Lucky bastard, I got needs too. " Ryou flinched at Malik's words.

"Men all they ever think about is sex," thought the young boy. Ryou was still recovering from Bakura's treatment of his heart.

Katsuya laughed, "Not tonight big boy, Ryou is about to jump out of his skin, he's not in the mood."

"Shut up mutt." Malik shot back at the laughing blond. Ryou backed into a corner.

Mokuba gathered the letter and its ugly contents together and place them in a folder. Next he called Roland who took the folder and placed it in a safe in Seto's private office. Mokuba reassured the gang and suggested they go and get something to eat.

"Ah . . . guys you hear that noise," whispered Ryou.

"Yeah," it came from the top of the stairs." Yugi gasp and moved closer to Yami's side. Yami laughed.

"Wow . . . . Sounds like an earthquake . . . no I hear loud screaming," added Katsuya.

Mokuba's laughter gathered the attention of everyone. He realized where the sounds were coming from; Seto suite of rooms. "It's just Seto and Amelda," he could barely speak the words.

"You're kidding, that's Kaiba and Amelda," Ryou's eyes widen in shock: he was still very innocent in ways of men. Now he hid behind a door. This didn't sound good.

"Damn it," thought Malik. "He has all the fun."

"That's all the time; I think tonight we should sleep in the guesthouse. They have a lot of making up to do, if you understand what I mean." Mokuba continued to laugh; but this time he covered his ears.

"I'll have Roland order pizza and he can also alert security where we will be staying. The Kaiba estate police force and secret security has been doubled so we will be fine. Come on guys, trust me, you don't want to stay here." Mokuba turned red, he knew just how crazy those two could be, and it was very embarrassing. But it was a little too late, the show had already begun.

Upstairs one huge door sprang open and Amelda streaked out down the hall. In two seconds he was balanced on the balcony. His agile body beautiful to behold on tip toes, danced seductively, his head straining to look at a tall figure standing in the door. Trailing from his backside the guys could see a long, long tail; well it was several tails . . . . Actually it was nine. That was the extent of his bodily attire. Perched on his head he had ears and on his face the cutest whiskers which appeared to be tattooed on flushed cheeks.

"Ah . . . . meowwwwwwwwwww. . ." The perfect nine tail fox from his favorite show Naruto. He was simple astounding to watch as he purred for someone special standing in the doorway.

"When did he find the time to do all that," Yugi asked, his amethyst eyes glowing in wonder.

Katsuya rolled over in laughter knocking over the table and Otogi along beside it. "Oh . . . you think I could have one of those tails, baby."

Amelda was only a fraction of the show; Kaiba took center stage. He moved closer to the fox and growled deep in his throat. Hands on his hips Kaiba wore a long black robe with white clouds drown on the sides, back, and front. The clouds were surrounded in red which looked like blood tears. A black belt draped his hips and his erection was very prominent behind the tight shorts which his muscular thighs strained against.

'Mama, Mama, spank me. . .' though Malik. For a moment he remembered a time long ago in his bad ass days; that was before his love for Ryou tamed him, but Kaiba was an erotic beauty. 'Gorgeous, virile, and rich, damn it.'

"Opps . . ." Amelda looked down at the gang and smiled broadly. He jumped down from the baloney, bowed low and ducked back inside the room with a growling ninja warrior at his heels.

"Ok, let the games begin," Mokuba blushed. It really was time to go; he knew they were just getting started. "Well who wants to play duel monsters?" All heads turned his way, still in shock.

"Come on guys, you know how they are." Mokuba voiced. "The car is ready to take us to the guest house and all the games are waiting. It's going to be a long night. Let's go." Now giggles and loud moaning floated down the hall.

Everyone ran for the door and piled inside the car. They heard enough, seen enough and the vision danced in Yugi's and Ryou's head all night. Katsuya wanted a tail and Otogi just wanted some sleep.

Mokuba just wanted to be alone; he'd had enough of Hiroto paws. Yes, the thrill started to wane. Mokuba realize that he wanted something like his brother had, a love that stood in the face of everything.

Oooooooo

The following morning Mokuba slipped a letter under the door, which Seto burned in the dying embers of the fire place. Ally eyed him discreetly while resting on a fox rug near the oversized king sized bed.

"Ok, I know you are not sleep, baby. Just say it Ally." Seto walked over to his lover and lifted him up into his arms, holding the man again his heated body. "What's on your mind? It's more than the letter I just burned. I know you've been watching my every move. You've been restless all night, well all morning."

"Seto, he's a monster, you just can forget or ignore him. He knows where I am." Amelda's lip trembled. His voice low and raspy broke with concern. He snuggled deeper into his lover's arms and looked up lovingly into his eyes. The tail was gone and he now wore a night shirt which belonged to Seto.

"Listen if you must know I've located this slim ball and he's going down. I'm taking him to hell very slowly." Seto hatred flowed; his eyes gleamed with mischief. "It appears your past lover is an old acquaintance I should have destroyed years ago. Lord of the crime world, He's just shit underneath my shoes . . . . My old shoes!!"

"Seto," Amelda whisper his name. He closed his eyes as crystal tears of joy dotted his pale cheeks. He was so protected and loved.

"You won't have to ever worry about him or live in fear ever again. His mistake was hurting someone dear to me. I won't ever tolerate that. Do what you want Amelda you're free, but fear him not." Seto words were clear, yet sweet against the man's ear.

"Why Seto, I'm just a simple man with a nasty past. I'll always embarrass you . . . you know that. I can't change and you know all my secrets." Amelda pushed gently away.

"Oh know not that easy . . . ." Seto pulled him back. "Yeah, and I'm a bastard, arrogant, ice man with a cold heart, so what the hell." Amelda leaned in closer for a long kiss and though about the events that brought them to this point in time. He wondered if there were anymore lollipops in the kitchen down stairs. 'On second thought I think I'll leave that train of thought for another day.' Right now he settled in for another long kiss.

"Ally I have a board meeting tomorrow, do you think you can stay out of trouble for one day." Seto arched his eye brow.

"But you promised me Paris!!!!," Ally pouted.

"Ally"

"Ok your closet is safe and I won't go to any schools or teach any classes. And besides you've taken all my credit cards away. I'll just call Yami and Yugi." Ally smiled.

"Damn it, not that again. Yami, Yugi, and your crazy make ship family is staying at the mansion until I straighten all this out." Seto growled and nibbled at the man's ears.

"Seto, they're still here, I'll be good, I promise." Amelda was already planning a party to celebrate. He had his lover, his family all was well in his heart and soul.

"Yami-can . . …………..!!!"

"Hey, you've got all day and I want some attention NOW." Seto proceeded to pout, much to the amazement of his lover.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Big Boy . . . .? And I really mean BIG BOY, "Amelda eyes spiraled downward and his hands followed. With a firm grip he preceded to stroke BIG BOY to an astonished erection that caused his muscles to contract and his heart to race out of control.

"Mmmm . . . . I guess Yami can wait a little while longer." Amelda pulled Seto on top of his body as they both fell back on the bed. The red head mannish to latch onto a harden nipple, throwing Seto off balance and they rolled off the bed onto the fox rug on the floor.

"That hurt," pouted Ally.

"Well, you have a private doctor, so what's the problem." Seto smirked.

"Will it hurt, much," purred Ally.

Doctor Kaiba merely growled and started to examine his patient. "I think this might take a while."

Seto reached for his laptop, buried under covers and silk sheets. Next between heated kisses he called Kaiba Corp. "Cancel all my meetings for the day, I'm staying home."

"OH . . . . My . . . my . . . . Doctor what big hands you have. . . ."

Oooooooooo

A/N: Wow I believe this is the end, tears of sorry fall silently down author's face. But fear not it's not the end of the Saga. We all know this is a part of '_Green Blushes'_ although it stands alone. So stay tune for the holiday story that started it all Green Blushes and St Patrick's Day.

Thanks to  
Yugioh freak journey makeryugixyamiyaoiloverdragonlady222Sakura (aka L-sama no MikoKukki BooMalikLoveGeniusVampireC-chan Chibi-Bubbleschanyaoirocks8808 for all the reviews, comments and inspiration you guys gave me. See you in the next adventure.. Love ya Sherabo

R/R makes happiness flow……Ja ne


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The owners of Yugioh are the greatest! Guest appearance of Death Note characters in remaining chapters which I do not own.

**A/N**: It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind and as I read the last chapter I realize a lot of my final thoughts were not written down. On with the completed story, as it was originally intended in my mind. This can be a scary place.

**Chapter 22: Case Reopen**

Seto eased his sexually satisfied body from underneath the blue silk sheets which were tangled with the slender, yet muscular arms of his lover. It was the warmth he missed for so long and the temptation to linger was so strong. The brunette looked down at Amelda, content to see the look of a sedated cat filled with warm cream; it was nice to have him home.

Although they played well into the early morning hours and continued after the sun rose, it still wasn't enough. Just looking at his lover in the glowing sun rays he wanted to wake him up and go for another round of hard core sex.

Seto looked back one last time and silently crepe out of his spacious suite and dialed a private number. "Get up and go to the side entrance of the guest house; there Roland will arrange for a car to take you to Kaiba Corp. We have business to take care of; be ready in five minutes."

"Damn I just had the most deviously delicious dream about Ryou, you ass." Malik growled into the phone under his pillow and proceeded to ease up his pants over a semi erection. "Shit I got to go to the toilet at least. Can't this wait till tomorrow, its four o'clock? Your boy toy isn't enough?"

Seto slammed the phone shut and Malik quickly finished masturbating as he waited for the limo, 'rich prick,' he thought.

Oooooooo

Cool and collected Seto motioned for Malik to have a seat in a comfortable leather chair in front of his huge desk, and spoke, "Sit down and listen, we have a problem that bastard somehow slipped another note into the house, Mokuba delivered it to me earlier while Amelda was resting. Amelda believes I destroyed it in the fireplace but I burned some old notes. I'm having all the letters examined as we speak."

"Glad to see the old Kaiba is back, had me worried. Having your little kitten back and all that sex made you soft." Malik smirked.

"My sex life it none of your business," Seto brushed his slightly damp hair out of his face and glared at the freaky man. Just the idea he could have a conversation with this idiot unnerved him.

"Ohhh . . . touchy," Malik couldn't get the image of the sexy CEO out of his mind and he wondered for a moment if he should make a play.

"What are you staring at? Listen I know what you want and it will be a cold day in hell before that happens," Seto hissed out. "So put your tongue back in your mouth and your eyes on Ryou. We have a lot of work to do."

Seto leaned forward and spoke sharply to the blood thirsty man. "Did you retrieve any information from the bikers, other than the house?"

"Well they didn't have much to say,'' a sly smiled crossed his lips as he remembered the blood bath.

"Damn it man, did you try to get any information concerning the snake responsible for the pain Amelda and Ryou went through? I need a face and places." Seto barked out, clearly frustrated and angry.

Malik rose from his comfortable chair, "Look I took care of business and cleaned up the evidence. This shit started with your boyfriend and his lover. I'm sure while they were making love he wasn't blind folded!"

"Bastard, I'll kill you," as the last word left his month, Kaiba threw a right handed punch across his desk that send the blond to the other side of the office. He grabbed him around the neck and straddled the man pinning him to the hard wood floor. "Don't you ever talk about my lover again, unless it is to praise him?" The buttons on Seto's silk shirt threaten to pop as he tightens the grip around Malik's neck.

"Seto, I . . . can't . . . . Breathe."

Seto rolled over to the left and tried to calm his racing heart. With shaking fingers he loosens the tie around his neck and sucked in stale air. "Do you really think I want to ask Amelda anything concerning the snake? He's been through hell, or have you forgotten the house and the shape we found him in."

Malik inched away from the CEO and massaged his throat; 'yeah he played rough, but Kaiba had real murder in his eyes. Fool tried to kill me,' he made a mental note not to insult Amelda. "Man you need to chill, the worst is over. I'm on your side and those punks were nothing but hired help."

"Over . . . I haven't stated. Any fool could see Amelda would crack if I questioned his relationship and besides I'm sure you know what it was. I don't want him to think about the color of his eyes or the scent of his cologne. I'm his protector and that's all he needs to understand." Seto stood up, straighten his clothes and walked back to his massive desk; he called Roland on a private line. "Roland, bring me DOC #66."

"Kaiba what about the letters, that's evidence. Why didn't you read them?" Malik eyebrows knitted together. He realized Kaiba had never let his guard down. This was not a man to play games with.

Kaiba had a photographic memory; he played the first letter back in his mind. _**So you choose death over life. I warned you not to go back, now they all will die. Should I let you pick the first one, How about the little one with the spiky hair, or his boisterous mate in the tree house, or maybe the blond he's hot, or better yet the tall brunette and his little twit of a brother. Or that crazy one, who destroyed my biker club, didn't get to taste his little kitten. . . . You always provided me with entertainment. So does your lover like the new you? Come back while I still desire you and maybe I will let them live. . . . I've planned special delights for everyone, just to show you how much I care. Be quick, because the thought of you fucking that bastard is pissing me off and we don't want that. Hurry home, my precious bitch. **_

The others would only contain more of the same garage. "I don't need any letters to understand what he wants. I need his ass in my grasp; until that happens my lover is not safe."

The door opened and Roland handed the CEO a small box, inside he produce a key. The key opened a safe on the wall behind a mirror. Inside the safe Roland removed two metal boxes which contained over one hundred disc and micro chips. Seto placed each metal box in separate metal containers with the label DOC #66.

"Malik there's a change of clothes in the other room, you look like shit. We're taking a trip and you will see a genius in operation; feel honored in my presence or leave, get changed."

"Kaiba -sama, are you sure you want to do this," Roland whispered to his treasured boss. He knew Kaiba was about to take a big risk.

"Roland, I trust you with this package and my life; now go." Seto turned away and opened his lap top. It was time to set his plans in motion. With ease he tapped into the private computer system of the general district attorney's office. _Arriving at the Domino police station in care of the police chief I have sent complete files on unsolved cases over the last ten years, that have been turned over to special task force, that have failed. See that my messenger is treated with the proper respect. At the same time you will receive complete information on how to solve these cases and the means to conviction which I figured out in my spare time. If your offices work together I'm sure your careers will prosper. Discretion is of the outmost importance so I insist all cameras and offices are clear of personals within the hour, or the deal is off and the tapes will be eased. Your contact for all negotiations will be Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp._

_Oooooooo_

One hour later Roland set in the private office of the chief of police patched in to Seto from the district attorney's office. Roland watched every move the man made with the cunning eyes of a wolf.

Malik stood as a look-out as Kaiba spoke to the greedy lawyer. "How. . . Where did you get this information?"

Kaiba ignored the foolish questions, "I'm a busy man and my boss has others assignments. He only wants one contact in exchange for all this information. My boss wants contact with "L."

"What . . . . That's impossible!" screamed the DA. "He's not a man to call. It doesn't work that way."

"I see," Kaiba smirked. "Roland our business is concluded, I'll be deleting the files."

"No wait," the police chief shouted out, "I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

Kaiba stood to leave and the names started to fade before the eyes of the DA.

"Noooooo . . . . Please give me one hour." Sweat poured down the back of the chubby man. He had just been handed the chance of a life time.

Kaiba turned around; disgust on his face. "My employer is busy man, he will expect results in forty-five minutes to be delivered to the Kaiba Corp., at which time the files will be restored. Malik lets go." Without another word Kaiba left the building.

Oooooo

Meanwhile a package arrived at the mansion address to Amelda from Seto. It was a present that should have remained closed.

"Ohh . . . . A present." Amelda smiled . . . .

Oooooooo

Will Kaiba enlist the famous L from, Death Note???

Review


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Owned by the writers of YUGIOH. Plus guest appearance of L from Death Note

It's been a while, but the story goes on and Ally is still in trouble, so let's see what we can do for the love of Seto's live. I so love this couple. Now that he is back with Seto will Ally stay out of trouble?

Ooooooo

**Chapter 23**: "L"

"So you're going to take the case, master L," his servant and friend, Watari spoke.

"Mmmm . . . he's very interesting this Seto Kaiba," L fingered through the file his assistant procured at a very high risk. "It appears he killed his stepfather, turned a dying company into a multi-million dollar corporation by the time he was fourteen, raised his brother and has an IQ off the chart, unknown." L solved his first case at the age of ten.

"Well, Master L we don't know for sure about the stepfather's death," spoke the quiet white haired man.

L's eyebrows shot up as he popped four sugar cubes in a cup and added a drop of cream. "Really it is very simple . . . child abuse . . . . Survival of course . . . . He pushed him out of the window and burned all the evidence. However that is not my business." Slowly L raised the cup to his mouth and ate the sugar cube with delight. "Arrange a meeting two hours from now at a safe house. Down load file x and see to the other arrangement I have plan. Everything is in that file." L pointed to a folder on the table and started to peep inside the covered dish his assistant left. He knew it would contain something sweet and good.

Meanwhile Seto already set in waiting; he knew L would take the challenge.

Roland prepared a special gift for the mysterious detective and Bakura just rattled on and on about his lack of a relationship with Ryou. "Maybe I'll call Ryou; don't you wonder what Amelda's doing . . . trouble no less."

"Look Bakura, your services are not needed, so why don't you go back to the mansion and play bodyguard. I've got work to do."

"Fine," Bakura left as Roland entered the office, but he chose to visit a local bar first.

"Kaiba-sama the meeting has been set, here is the address. We have about one hour before the appointed time," Roland relay the message to his boss.

"Mmm . . . . Its two blocks from my empire." Seto chuckled for the first time in months. "Isn't that the site where Mokuba gets his sugar snacks and those ridiculous malted shakes."

"Yes sir . . . it's an appropriate cover for his operation." Roland smiles quietly.

"Fine, let's go. Is everything packed up? I don't have time to waste." Seto was already out of the door his coat flying in the wind.

Within the hour the CEO was stripped, scanned, and redressed in a silk kimono complete with house slippers. He was allowed to take his laptop and a huge package which passed the scanning device, although the contents of the package remain a mystery.

"So we meet at last, Seto Kaiba-sama," L continued to eat his sweets.

"Are you sure you don't want to check my dental records. Maybe I'm not Seto Kaiba," Kaiba straighten the heavy robes and place his hands on his slender hips.

"Mmm . . . . That though did cross my mind, so I devised a game to determine if you are the real Seto Kaiba." L offered the curious Seto four donuts on a stick dipped in hot chocolate sauce.

"I don't have time for this nonsense and what kind of game are you playing," Seto waved the kabob away and faced L head on.

"Look at the monitor; I'm sure you recognized Mokuba's class room and if you look under his chair, you will find a small device which I have planted." L continued to speak his voice almost musical devoid of emotions, yet firm.

"Mokuba, what have you done! You'll pay with your life." Seto advanced on the detective.

"Seto to some we are intelligent business men, but to each other we are merely violent by nature and always ready for a challenge." L pointed to the box. "I wonder what game you have devised for me, now enough of your display of emotions. If you are Seto Kaiba to disarm the bomb should take you less than five minutes, because it is armed with information only known to you and me concerning the death of your stepfather. A case I solved last week when you started to poke around in my private files. We were both prepared for this meeting, so I suggest you get to work." The dark hair sleep deprived young man walked over to the box Seto brought inside his domain, curious as to what it contain.

Seto walked over to the console in front of the monitor and watched as Mokuba joked around with a few friends before he took his seat, but the teacher called him to the front of the class to explain a complicated math equation, the boy solved.

"Damn it," Seto looked at the wires and realize the placement and colors suggested something very private. "How did he find out that information?"

Within minutes he guided the mouse over the monitor and worked out the coded message. In less than four minutes a noise irrupted in Mokuba's class room and his desk exploded. The desk flew into pieces and all sorts of candies started to sprout. Of course Mokuba would be blamed for the elaborate prank.

"Impressive," L moved back to his chair and tucked his legs underneath his body. "Four minutes, you're very good."

"Enough with the games just keep my brother out of this," Seto smirked at his own cleverness.

"Tell me why is this man so important to you and what will you do with him?" Watari brought in another tray loaded with sugar cubes.

"That is not your concern, however there are two things I live to protect in this world, Mokuba and my lover. This monster has hurt him in ways that are unacceptable." Seto's voice trailed off. Ally was his weakness.

"Do you mean this," Watari threw pictures of Ally's rape and torture on the table. L waited for the reaction of the emotionalist CEO.

Seto froze on the spot, hell he didn't know these pictures even existed; he was out of his element. All the rumors about this detective were true. Seto needed his help and he would do anything to get it. "Found these snap shots on an underground slavery site, very exclusive." L whispered and Seto flinched.

"So you were saying, or maybe it's my turn to play, what's in the box," L diverted Seto's attention from the pictures, he was clearly in control.

Greif stricken as the old wounds opened Seto forced his eyes away from the pictures and walked to the box. He tried to remain calm and regain a bit of his dignity. "Yes this is a game I'm sure you will enjoy."

Seto opened the box and reveal the most unusual chest board and pieces L had ever seen. Seto carefully placed the pieces on the chocolate board taking his time so L could admire the artistry behind each piece. "Each piece is carved from the finest pure cane sugar and dipped in cream and covered in either white or dark chocolate. The board is made out of . . . . ." Seto didn't have to continue.

"It is from the highlands of my home town, some of the richest chocolate in the world is harvested there in secret. Yet I see it here before my eyes, interesting." L picked up a bishop.

"Well winner takes all. Each piece captured becomes dessert. Of course there is a time limit, five minutes." Seto smirked he was a master chest player.

"And the prize," L placed the bishop back on the playing field.

"Information," Seto spoke with strong confidence.

The game lasted four minutes; only because L wanted to savory the last few pieces and let Seto have some dignity. He knew he played dirty by showing those pictures to the CEO first.

"The board has been caramelized, it will last a week and still remain fresh," Seto quietly rose and turned to go. He had been defeated, it was time to go.

"So, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp we will combine or respective geniuses' and find this man who injures the mate of the man who brings me chocolate. You won the game the minute I picked up the bishop."

"AH" Seto turned around to face the illusive detective. Watari gave the startled CEO a micro chip.

"Study this in privacy, we can meet late tonight or early tomorrow, whichever comes first." L returned his attention to the remaining chest pieces, he was hungry. "See our guest out, he can change in the outer chambers."

Oooooooo

**Meanwhile across town . . . . . **

"Yugi, don't be a spoil sport, Seto always gives me gifts." Amelda eyes widen at the large box in brightly colored ribbons and paper.

"Yami, I don't like this, can't we call Seto first," Yugi looked to his mate for help.

"Ally just call him, it will only take a moment," Yami spoke.

Mokuba dialed Seto's private line, but he was in a closed meeting with L. "I'm sorry but Seto must be in a top secret meeting. Why not wait until he gets home."

"This is crazy, if he wanted me to wait he could have brought it to me tonight," Amelda pouted. "Now let's have a party and celebrate my lovely Seto's thoughtfulness."

"Yami," Yugi still worried tried to reach Kaiba again, but it was too late. Amelda already unwrapped the package and lifted out a most exquisite bottle of perfume.

"Mokuba, it's beautiful, look at the crystal and diamonds on the stopper." Amelda pulled the stopper out of the bottle and started to dot his neck and pulse points with the delicate liquid. The scent drifted past his nose and he added a little more to the sensitive area behind his ears and lastly he passed the stopper across his nose taking in a full sniff of the musk and spice. "Oh Seto, its lovely," Amelda thanked his lover. In the bottom of the box he retrieved a note written by his lover, but before Amelda could start to read the note, his skin started to burn.

"Yami, I'm on fire," he started to pull at his clothes, and the others continued to strip the man. His neck and ears were scraped raw. "What's happening, I don't understand." Yugi was near tears as they rushed Amelda to a shower in hopes of cleansing his skin. He called Seto's private clinic minutes before Amelda passed out cold.

"Mokuba, get Seto, I can't breathe, I can't . . . . . "Amelda never finished his words the poison in the bottle had started to inter his system. His days were numbered.

Oooooooo

r/r just don't kill the author

r


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Owned by the writers of YUGIOH. Plus guest appearance of "L" from Death Note

A/N: Yeah thanks for the reviews the story is alive and running We started out as a Ally wanting to help his friend Yami, but Ally's is so spoiled that he gets into trouble. This is the turning point, for those that have started to read this story you could start at mid way Chapter 13 and be right at home, sort a' . But you will miss the yummy fun in the beginning. Now as we dig into the past it will come to a close and just maybe a sequel will arise. Why because Amelda is so exciting he makes my blood boil.

Ooooooo

**Recap: **Mokuba, get Seto, I can't breathe, I can't . . . . . "Amelda never finished his words the poison in the bottle had started to enter his system. His days were numbered.

Ooooooo

Chapter 24: Poison

"Ally, Ally wake-up, you can't die on me man!" Yami screamed. He held Amelda's head in his hands shaking him furiously. Yami felt something warm in his fingers and after lifting his right hand away from Amelda's face he realize it was blood and a piece of skin from the back of his ear. "Shit!" He could see and feel his raw flesh.

Yugi eyes grew larger than life as he tried to call Seto again, but he passed out after he dropped the phone: the boy stood too close to Amelda and he had digested some of the fumes as Amelda pass the bottle stopper across his nose. "Yami, it's all black . . . ." The little guy fell across Amelda's feet and managed to reach out grabbing a hand full of Yami shirt. Yami pulled his little lover onto the love seat next to Amelda and watched as blood started to trickle from his nose.

"Ryou, I know you can hear me; don't come any closer to this room . . . . Go and get help NOW!" Yami could sense the boy's presence; he was the only one in the kitchen while Amelda opened the box, so he was not affected. Ryou stood frozen in the door way and watched as each of his friends either started to bleed or pass out. He couldn't move a muscle.

"RYOU, I know you can hear me; you are the only hope we have. I don't know how much longer I will be awake. Someone has tampered with the phone lines and electronic connections. We can't use our cell phones. RYOU, you are the only hope,"

Yami started to cough up blood. 'I've got to hold on,' he thought in his mind as he watched Amelda's skin turn a ghostly green and Yugi's a pale yellow. A pool of blood gathered at his feet, he could only watch in horror as the situation grew worst.

Not only had the poison started to work its way into Amelda's body but its affects spread to the other guys in the room, Katsuya and Otogi's hands were bleeding from holding the red-head underneath the shower head, and the lost of blood caused them to stagger around blindly. The blond ran into a wooden beam near the stairs and passed out.

"Katsuya, baby, please wake –up. Damn you, Kaiba, he's hit you harder than that!?" Otogi cried out to his lover. He held his hand and placed it over his rapidly beating heart.

Droplets of blood fell onto Katsuya wet shirt and Otogi realized he was crying red tears. 'Are we going to die here?' He thought as the light went black and he lay down beside his lover. 'I love you, man.'

Katsuya squeezed the boy's hand with his last bit of strength; blood flowing together.' I love you, always, jerk.' The blond closed his eyes; he needed to sleep.

Yami looked around afraid to let Amelda go, because each time he move more skin fell away from his face. Yugi's breathing was so shallow and the pool of blood started to shake as it continued to grow at his feet. "I've got to do something before he bleeds to death.

Yami turned his head to a distance sound and realize he heard a door close, 'Maybe Ryou had gone for help. Mokuba, where is the kid? Oh Ra, I remember he held Amelda in the shower . . . . . Oh Ra, could he still be in there?'

Yami had to make a decision and fast. Quickly he jumped up almost falling back from the dizziness in his head and stumbled to the shower down the hall. He could still hear the water running the hallway was starting to flood.

"Mokuba, please be alright," he hollowed out loud.

Mokuba still had Amelda's shirt in his hand and he was floating in a sea of blood. Tuffs of his beautiful black hair floated in the water down the hall. Pieces of his scalp shown in the pale light, and Yami lost his stomach. He was reminded of a horrible plague that ravished his land over six thousand years ago; millions of lives were lost.

Gently he lifted the love of Kaiba's life in his arms and carried him to a nearby bedroom. Yami covered his raw scalp with a silk cloth and leaned close to listen for signs of life. Mokuba coughed up fresh blood and his body started to jerk violently. The pharaoh held him down and prayed in an ancient tongue for the spasms to stop. Physically he reached inside his month and held his tongue in place. Yami hand was a bloody mess but he didn't care. Mokuba was everyone's child. He was the innocent one, the special one. "Raaaaaaaaaaaa," the pharaoh screamed.

"Nii-sama . . . ." Mokuba whispered in the aftermath of his spasm; he was so weak. "My head hurts."

"Yes, I'm here," Yami cooed, "Don't speak, just rest." Yami kissed the boys left cheek, as he once seen Kaiba do when Mokuba fell out of the tree house, in secret of course. Yami glossed over his face with his hand another sign of affection between the two.

"Nii-sama, I'm so cold," The boy started to shake and Yami cuddled him close.

"Hold on little one," Yami could hear ringing in his ears and his vision started to blur.

"By the God's, Ra don't do this! Take my life instead, I have lived many lives, cheated death, and loved. Let me dwell in the puzzle as a memory or in the ancient tombs of ole; trapped for all eternity, but let them live. Help me father," Yami cried out to all the ancient gods to take his soul and spare the life of his new friends.

Yami carried Mokuba into the room with the rest of the gang and positioned him on the floor next to Katsuya. He kissed Katsuya and Otogi on their foreheads and whispered good-bye. He couldn't heal them but he could give them a little more time with his life force. After all it was magical, a small sacrifice to make. His prayers had been answered; he could feel his life force surround his friends.

Yet at the same time the pull of the puzzle called him home; it was a greedy and needy. Yami next moved to Yugi's side and watched as a little color returned to his cheeks. He smiled and remembered Yugi's hesitant fingers curling around his manhood. Oh, and the tight pants he wore on ST Patrick's day; the night he took the virgin boy to his bed. Yugi was his life and his love.

Color returned to Yugi's face and his eyes fluttered open. "Yami . . . ."

"Yes, my pet, I'm here," he whispered all the life gone from his voice.

Yami body started to fade and Yugi realized the last time he'd seen that special glow. The greedy puzzle cast a brilliant light that illuminated the room.

"Ahh . . . Yami, no. . . ." Yugi tried to rise up, but he couldn't; he pulled at the puzzle and squeezed his eyes close. "You can't have him . . . . I won't let him go."

"No I won't let you . . . ." Yugi cried out. "There has got to be another way." He tried to break the connection to pull Yami to his physical self, but the boy was just too weak and Yami was to strong.

"I love you abiou," Yami faded away into the puzzle. But not before he kissed his lover and wiped the blood from Yugi's nose. 'Thank you Ra,' the dripping had stopped.

"He's gone . . . . But I'll get him back, I will. . . ." Yugi closed his eyes and allow the healing powers of his lover to wash over his body.

Ooooooooooo

Meanwhile not far from the Kaiba mansion Ryou in shock stumbled along the private road. He wasn't sure where he was or where he was going, but Yami had sent him to get help. Ryou couldn't move another step it seems he was also affected by the poison. Bakura found him unconscious in the middle of an isolated road which led to the Kaiba mansion. The boy had been going in circles.

"Seto, I just found Ryou unconscious about two miles outside the mansion, he's been poison. I can smell the shit." Bakura was on his way to the mansion.

"Master Kaiba, L wants a word with you," Watari interrupted his conversation with Bakura.

"I don't have time," Kaiba barked.

"That would not be wise, L always has the immediate problem on his mind," the white hair man made it clear this was not an option.

Frustrated Seto finish putting on his coat and followed the servant back into the makeshift office."What is it; I've got a situation at home."

"Yes, which is precisely why I have called you back," L spoke softly. He pointed to several monitors which had been hidden before. It displaced the outside of Kaiba's mansion and surrounding properties for miles.

"You have me under surveillance." Seto was too impressed to be mad. 'How had he not detected the electronic invasion? 'I'll fire my entire staff for this grievance,' he thought.

"Mmmm . . . . I installed this yesterday and activated it a few hours ago on the pretense we would be working together. A car entered your property from there and delivered a box to the gate, which a guard accepted. The guard must have been given clearance because this man, your lover is very happy to receive this present. I presume from you." L pointed to the screen. It was Ally at the door smiling and holding the box close.

Hairs started to rise on Seto neck, "Damn it, I didn't send any presents."

L next directed Seto's attention to another view. "The man drove away, but as you can see he's in another vehicle almost a mile away, but it is the same man. I found that odd. Now almost one hour later a young boy is leaving your home and he appears to be drugged."

"Ryou, this doesn't make sense," Seto phone started to ring again. "What is it?"

"Ryou's awake, he said something about a box and blood, he's not to clear," Bakura continued to drive up the road he was only five minutes away from the house. Ryou started to scream again and the thief had to pull over.

"Tell him to wait, I don't think it is safe for him to go any further," L's expression never changed. He fast forwarded the tape and Seto watched as Bakura struggled with the boy. "Look closely at the boy's skin, it's been chemically changed. I've seen this before."

"I just can't sit here, Ally's in there and my brother," Seto headed for the door.

"I've already sent a special team at your expense; they should be arriving within minutes. If you leave now it will be exactly what this man expects, I have access to the outside of your house. I'm sure you can reprogram this to see inside." L continued to eat the corners of the chess board, he'd never stopped.

Seto grabbed his laptop and frantically started to punch numbers in and out of both keyboards.

"Kaiba," L in a rare gesture placed his hand over Kaiba's. "If you continue down this road it will lead to hell, I may not be able to bring you back. He's a demon of the worst kind." L tried to smile between a mouth full of chocolate.

Seto brushed his free hand away, "Hell and I are old friends." Even Seto flinched as the monitor slowly revealed the inside of his home.

OOOOOOO Oooooooo

R/r thanks death note for the twist and turns, Hey r/r this author is spoiled. Do you like it, let me know, I need inspiration…..

oh, if you like Seto/Amelda read my new story which stars only them, Purple clouds, Black stars, revenge, give it a go….. Thanks…..


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to the owners and writers of Yugioh and death note.

**Recap:** "Kaiba," L in a rare gesture placed his hand over Kaiba's. "If you continue down this road it will lead to hell, I may not be able to bring you back. He's a demon of the worst kind." L tried to smile between a mouths full of chocolate.

Seto brushed his free hand away, "Hell and I are old friends." Even Seto flinched as the monitor slowly revealed the inside of his home.

**Chapter 25: Resolve**

OOOOooooo

Seto's eyes roamed over the monitor, each scene caused his heart to harden a little more. Bit by bit all emotion drained from his heart. It dripped down the faucet called his heart until drops remained clinging to the edges. It didn't matter how much you tried to turn the knob, nothing came out.

"Seto Kaiba . . . are you with me. Perhaps one of these might clear your thoughts." L pushed a donut freshly dipped in chocolate near his finger tips. Seto held the key board in a tight grip with both hands; he was attempting to steady his breathing.

"I'm not a kid," Seto gripped the board harder.

"Oh well," the donut took another dunking and landing in L's sweet mouth. He licked his lips carefully not to drop a single bit.

Watari forever in attendance to his master's needs now had too extremely sensitive boys in his charge. Yes in his mind they were merely geniuses with exceptional needs that in the entire world he'd understood. Quietly he placed a tray with various fruits and coffee's designed for Kaiba next to the keyboard. Without looking up Kaiba took the small cup of steaming coffee and down the contents in one gulp.

L frowned at the tray and continued to eat his donuts, although his eyes wondered over the thin lips of the CEO, so much like his own. His toes curled up and he marvel as he watched the blood rush threw the veins along his delicate ankles. It had been a long time since the boy felt such a rush.

"Kaiba, I am not unfamiliar with this poison. It is one of many with shall we say 'unusual properties' Perhaps we can slow down the effect; with the right resources we can' _fix the problem.'_

"Don't play games with me, if it's money you need take it." Seto rose from his seat. He grabbed his stomach. Mokuba lying on the silken sheets closed in on his sanity. No words could describe the helpless he felt. Silently he screamed with Yami as the monitor unfolds the remaining scene.

"I've got to go!" Seto eyes glowed like a mad man. "Roland damn it get my coat."

"Master Kaiba, there is nothing you can do at the mansion but fall prey to the sickness." Watari spoke as calmly as he could. "Watch, the team has already arrived and the location surrounding your home has been quentine off. Give us a chance to help." Watari blocked the door and motioned for the CEO to have a seat.

"I have arranged for everyone to be taken to a private underground research lab? A friend owes us favors. Later we will have to move them again for security reasons." Watari offered more coffee; it was all he could do. Seto needed time alone to breath. He was like a caged animal.

"L . . . please come with me." Watari spoke sharply.

Watari frowned at his student, "L you're playing games and I don't like this."

"Sensei, whatever do you mean," L brought along the remaining chest board and settle down in a loveseat. He immediately focused his dark eyes on the monitor in front of his vision.

"He's not yours L." the white hair servant/ teacher knew L's ways.

"But I like him, and he's everything, Atari." L thought about his toes, his most sensuous zones and his cheeks flushed. Seto Kaiba even in grief stimulated his body. It had been a long time that he thought about something other than sweets. Well actually the vision of Seto covered in chocolate floated around in his head.' Damn that Watari he knew him to well.'

"He's in love with the other and you suggest you might be able to help. Don't hurt him so, my son . . . if you care. Give Seto the antidote without strings. Repair the damage to his family." Watari patted his wards head.

"But that's no fun. He's not a school boy . . . I want to bathe him in marshmallows just for a night. It's been so long." L pouted. "It's not fare, I never felt so alive."

"Son, we have a job to do, except the fact his heart has been taken by another." Watari left the lonely boy alone. It hurt to say the words, but L's personal habits required him to walk a lonely path. It was dangerous for him to fall in love.

"I don't care what he says; maybe Amelda will allow me to borrow him for a night." L smiled thinking about the prospect. But first he had to get the red head back in one piece to his lover. Furiously his fingers taped over the keyboard using two stokes, yet in moments he almost had the case solved.

In the room Seto watched the tape one last time. He imprinted the scene in his mind, never to be forgotten. It was because he'd become lost in love that this shit happen. 'Never again,' he thought. There was only one thing left to do send this man to hell. "Where is he, L get your sugar coated ass in here damn it!!" he screamed out.

"Mmm . . ." L in a rare moment chucked at the kind words, and continued to envision his twisted dreams. 'Seto's ass filled with a sugar coated dick that would dissolve so sweetly, made it difficult for him to walk into the next room.

"What is your desire, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp.?" he purred.

"Here Watari said to give you this," L took the cup filled with something Kaiba didn't even want to think about. "You have complete access to my international network. This will get you into any hotel, airport, or transport system in the world." Seto gave the detective a flash card which he slipped into his own system. You also have a Swiss account with unlimited funds. My jet is on standby."

Seto stood firm watching the reaction of the strange man. He smelled of sweet cinnamon bread. L was fine bone like Ally. But not one inch of fat or defining muscles could be detected under his white shirt or blue jeans. In fact the clothes seem to devour the man. L reminded Seto of fine china; delicate, beautiful to watch, and priceless. 'Shit what in the world am I thinking,' in another time and place he would have gone after this jewel. Their minds were linked as no other that Seto knew.

"This is a copy of the letter he sent to my home:

_**So you choose death over life. I warned you not to go back, now they all will die. Should I let you pick the first one, How about the little one with the spiky hair, or his boisterous mate in the tree house, or maybe the blond he's hot, or better yet the tall brunette and his little twit of a brother. Or that crazy one, who destroyed my biker club, didn't get to taste his little kitten. . . . You always provided me with entertainment. So does your lover like the new you? Come back while I still desire you and maybe I will let them live. . . . I've planned special delights for everyone, just to show you how much I care. Be quick, because the thought of you fucking that bastard is pissing me off and we don't want that. Hurry home, my precious bitch.**_

Seto watched as L arranged the pictures of Ally's rape beside the letter. He punched in the link to the sex site and printed more pictures of Ally, but these appeared to have an address and other links. It hurt to see Amelda's dirty past laid out before his eyes, but it wasn't a secret; just something he'd buried a long time ago.

"He's my life, I don't care what you think," Seto whispered and slowly sunk down next to L on the sofa." The strain slowly started to take effect. For once Seto realize all his money meant nothing. Everything was in the hands of this one man. Everything . . . . . .

L knew the pictures would be Seto's undoing, after all he'd studied the workings of minds for years. But pain always came before pleasure. "We will have to infiltrate his organization and destroy him from the inside out. Do you understand that going into this corruption will change your lives forever? We will need someone without a soul, someone who is dead to human emotions. It is not you Seto, of that I am sure. It will take time."

L stole a glance at Seto and moved just a little closer, but first he removed the pictures from Seto's sight. With the tips of his fingers he lifted the letter up and viewed it from different angles. Watari took the letter from his finger tips and tore it to pieces along with the pictures.

"Evidence, I will give you back your brother and lover, but this is another matter, the devil is mine to do with as I please."

"Damn you, I don't want justice I want revenge, I don't want him in a neat little prison." Seto voice quivered.

"You are like fine wine, the nectar I will never taste in this life time, because I don't have much time. Don't ask me to dilute the wine with poison. Yes, he will burn in hell alone with all the others involved in his games of destruction. But it will be a hell I create. That is my payment . . . ." L smiled gently but it cracked in the corners of his mouth, it was a difficult gesture to make. This would be his last case and his most rewarding by far. Finally the devil he had chased for years would be his. Finally all the tools he needed to destroy this monster were his. Finally he had met a man he could love forever but it was too late.

Seto closed his eyes and whispered, "He's everything . . . . . Ally

R/r don't kill the beta, I didn't have one. Just enjoy.

"


	26. Chapter 26

D**isclaimer: I only write the words, and loving every minute. Takahashi you are a genius.**

**Sorry it took so long but it's a new year and I'm ready to please enjoy…..**

**Recap: **Seto closed his eyes and whispered, "He's everything . . . . . Ally

**Chapter 26: Bitter Truths**

"Good afternoon sir,"

"Whatever" the man waved the smiling attendant away; this was the worst day of his life. He needed a shave and a clean set of clothes and his mouth had the taste of day old bread.

"You're looking fine sir!" a younger attendant chirped out. He was busy reading the charts that belong to the special patients in their care.

"Go away. No wait. Has anything changed?"

"Why yes, the doctor took the tubes out of your brother's arms, he's coming along just fine. The other man . . . . He's the same."

"Leave," with a heavy step he took the charts and entered the room with a heavy heart.

It was impossible to believe this man was the owner of the biggest cooperation in the country. His eyes were dark and sunk deeply into hollow holes inside his head. Normally plagued by headaches he felt nothing today; nor yesterday, nor the day before that. Time was irrelevant to the CEO. With extreme effort the tall CEO walked to his brother's bedside. Kneeling over his still body he kissed his forehead tenderly; it was chilled. There was little need to brush away Mokuba's ever present ebony bangs from his eyes. His head was shaved and covered with bandages. The CEO glanced at the boy's charts; it read all vital signs stable.

"Mokuba . . . Mokie I love you." Seto wondered when he had spoken to his brother so affectionately, somehow it seems too late and the feeling only made his heart hurt more.

Next he turned around against his will and took one step at a time . . . first the right leg; then the left leg; next the right leg; he couldn't move much further.

"Oh God." He leaned against the glass bubble and whispered his name. "Ally," then again, "Ally . . . why . . . we were so happy," his voice was sad and foreign and his breathe clouded the glass.

"ALLY, damn it wake up!!" Now he banged his fist on the glass and the joints just below his knuckles started to bleed again from the constant pounding on the tempered glass. Quickly the man covered the crime with white tape. He didn't want to be locked up or kept away from the other. He only wanted to touch his face: his face so pale almost translucent and so soft. He just wanted to see his eyes: silver with bright stars in the iris that danced, especially when having sex.

"Damn brat," He just wanted to hear his voice. "Ally . . . my baby."

The pounding grew loud and the two males attending Ally and Mokuba touched his shoulders. "Please Mister its dangerous. He needs to rest."

"Dangerous . . . DAMN YOU . . . what do you know?" The CEO shoved the smaller man away and crumbled to the floor, "Tell me the truth. He's slipping away! Tell me!" Seto was breaking apart. This didn't compare to the rape. He felt so helpless.

The older attendant lowered his closed eyes and next his head. "I'm only a nurse you'll have to ask his doctor."

"Get out of here and leave me the hell alone. You're all liars!" Seto's wicket smile followed the attendants out the door.

"Don't they understand I can't live without. . ," He couldn't continue, the words were too painful to say. Seto gathered a little bit of his old spirit and he leaned against the glass and allowed the tears to fall. His body spasm countess times before a little control surfaced. Eventually pain was replaced by anger and he directed it at a wall. A wall he believed L stood behind. L was the man in control of his life. Seto looked at his hands and decide to open all his wounds. He proceeded to beat the hell out of the wall.

"I know you can hear me, answer!! You can't let him die. I won't accept this faith. To stay in this world without his warmth, his touch is death." This was the voice of Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp.

"Answer me!"

"Mm . . . "on the other side of the glass two figures watched the man in pain. One man set before many monitors and he was completely captivated with the actions of the man behind the glass. The other man much older had a different perspective.

"He's not an animal, or specimen to be examined." Watari spoke. "You got to stop this madness."

"Watari I'd like some more tea. This one is cold." One corner of L's lip curled. It was a smile at best and when he opened his eyes small stars twinkled in the dark iris. L really admired the old man.

"Sir I'm leaving."

"Leaving . . . . It's only tea." L whispered his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I fear you don't understand; I'll make myself clear. I'm leaving you."

"Mm . . . I'm sorry did I miss your vacation. When will you return?"

"Maybe never; I can't keep the secrets and watch you destroy yourself any longer. It's too sad. You go too far." These words were difficult for the quite man to say, but his principles were being greatly tested.

"Watari I don't understand, we will always be together."

The old servant and teacher took a deep breath. His eyes locked with his student, "I know you and this game is most grievous." The man servant spoke slowly. L pushed on the base of the chair and it swirled around in a circle. He stopped in front of a small table facing the last of the chess board made of chocolate. It was a gift from Seto Kaiba.

"L"

"Watari have I ever lost a case?"

"Will this family survive? I fear this time you gamble too much. Seto is a good man. It would break him to lose the little one and the other."

L flinched at the harsh words but continue to eat his chocolate.

"What are you planning to do? Keep him for your own amusement; you forget I know your secrets."

L took a sip of the cold sweet tea, Watari never left to freshen it up. He lowered his eyes and waited for Watari to continue.

"Months ago you started complying files on Seto Kaiba including documentation on his personal life. It amused me your interest in the guy. I believe you would chase him and find a friend worthy of your time or a lover and my heart was glad. But his attachment to Amelda spoiled your plans. It was unlike you to continue this and attack his mate, but you did." Watari walked over to a side bar and poured L a cup of tea.

L turned back to the false wall and continued to watch Seto. It was safe to say he was fascinated with the man's pain. "I wonder which hurt the most. His hands are bleeding, but he keeps pounding on the glass. His face is tormented and takes on different shapes . . . emotions. Why does he remain next to this man if it causes such discomfort?"

"L, listen to me!! Once Amelda's ex-lover learned of his existence you planned for him to capture the boy. But not understanding the complexities of love you didn't anticipate Seto's reaction. Kaiba found his lover and he didn't care about the rape. Amelda's perfection didn't dim; his light still brighten Kaiba's world. It's called love."

"Next you tried to control Amelda's mind with self doubt and loathing, inducing fear into his life it almost worked. He almost left the family the Kaiba brothers had created for him. Family, friends, hope, and faith this was the truth, and strength you didn't understand. It was ingenious of you to send messages while he slept. How did you figure he'd be alone in his misery and shame? I suppose you've had cameras in the mansion for months. I remembered Amelda's obsession with his looks; you trapped images only his eyes would pick up in the mirrors around the estate. The images were activated through contacts a gift from Mokuba or so he thought. You tortured him with the rape and his ugly past it was a great plan but their love was greater."

"He's not good enough, nothing but a criminal!" L screamed he had lost control.

"L . . . my son this is wrong." Watari wept, he'd hope his findings were just that; speculations.

L left the swivel chair and ran to his lumpy sofa. He held his knees tightly. "It's not true. Lies all of them lies."

"You've never loss anything my son but you've never really won anything of value. No one to validate your victories but an old man I'm so sorry that in desperation you've committed terrible acts. Make this right, it's not too late. I know you have the antidote. You've been giving small doses to Amelda and the full treatment to Mokuba. He's not dumb and when he figures it out. Don't you realize he'll hate you if this becomes public?"

"You won't say anything . . . ." L smirked; he didn't have the sightless remorse on his face.

"Would you care? It isn't love you feel. It's a sickness. GIVE HIM THE ANTIDOTE!"

"That would admit I'm a monster and all you've said would be true. What is there to gain, your forgiveness. Why?"

"He is my perfect match in every way. There is no other in this world, I've check numerous database around the world and it leads back to him. My calculations are flawless; he will forget this imperfect person in time. I will offer relief and physical gratification. Did you know it's only a temporary state of amusement, pleasure that last ten minutes at most? Sex. What of the remaining hours in a day. Those I will fill with intellect."

"Stop it, my son. That's not life. Have I twisted your mind so horribly? You are a pitiful man lacking in humanity. Please the cure, you must."

"You may leave your letters on my table. I will miss the tea. It is sweet."

"L . . . look at the glass!!" At the same time the phones started to buzz and two monitors went blank.

Seto was losing his mind. He was opening the glass dome that protected Amelda from outside infections and also contained the poison. Seto lifted his lover ever so gently out of the protected environment and carried him out of the room. He didn't have a clear destination in mind. Kaiba turned to the wall and spoke. "I know you're watching. Now you have two souls that need watching. If his life is to end, then I will choose our graves. I only ask that you spare my brother; he is but a child."

"Stop this madness; it is you who will have his blood on your hands, Kaiba." The man was desperate. L's fingers flew over the keyboard. Once more he underestimated this thing called love. In his mind it had become troublesome. "This is foolish I made you a promise."

"No L you're played me for a fool. This article was in the morning paper from Australia. It seems you've sent Bakura chasing a criminal that died in a car crash last week. So tell me who sent the letters? Who send the package?" Kaiba pulled his lover close to his chest. Finally he could feel his heart beat.

"Are you suggesting I'm on the wrong trail? That would be technically impossible; as you are aware I am a genius." L tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes you're a genius . . . so why is Ally dying. ... WHY" Seto gently placed his lover on the stretcher, which was wheeled in by two male attendants. He knew his actions were irrational, but nothing made sense anymore.

"Now let us care for your lover." Seto followed the stretcher to another room and L greeted the small group. Seto was given a shot and watched while Ally was given IV's and treatment.

"Cut the crap L . . . this is your last chance." Seto slumps in a chair next to the bed and held Ally's hand tightly. Maybe it was his imagination but he felt warm. "This game has change. Sweep my mansion of all devices under your control and clear it of any toxins."

"Kaiba."

"I expect nothing less than perfection. Ally will be moved to my mansion. It's the only place he will find peace and gain strength. If he is to die it will be in my arms and I will follow. If he is to live it will be a life I give him for all time."

"Seto this is not necessary," L spoke.

"What is necessary, just do it? I'm not afraid to die; it's the living that is hard." Seto closed his eyes and slept. He never let go of Ally's hand throughout the night or early dawn.

"L went to the laboratory and spent the night working with the scientist," there was much to be done.

Oooooooo

R/r

Wow, fans I am so grateful to finish this update. It was a personal best to complete my updates this month. When you leave this page, leave a review or email, its inspiration and heartwarming to hear from ya, thanks so much.

It a midnight adventure, so please excuse my errors….Love ya


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: It's all yours, I only own the words!

A/N: A bit of cursing, but all in good sexy fun, lemons are ripe!!!!

Oooooooooooo

Chapter 27: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

_**L **_continued to watch the monitor, over three weeks passed since Kaiba left the hospital with his lover. The couple had just finished making love and _**L**_ watched as Seto undressed Amelda.

'Why did it take so long to remove his shirt and pants? Why did Amelda wear lace

panties? He still had bandages and scars everywhere?' These were questions of amusement that were running through_** L's **_mind as he watches. He watches as Seto places the thin male on his lap and holds him ever so gently. Seto slips his shaft upward inside Amelda's well lubricated hole and he pumps him relentlessly. Amelda leans his head on the other's shoulder and moan as warm fluid runs from the corner of his mouth. His eyes are partially closed he's in a daze; he moans and his eyes move in rapid motion. _**L**_ can see this because he has zoomed in on Amelda's expressive face; his sweat glands are wide open. Seto's thrusts gain momentum and intensity. Amelda cries and tears stream down his cheeks, but he's not in pain. His body spasms, but he's not in pain. Seto can feel the tears on his bare shoulder, mingled with sweat from his own body and he slows down. But the other rebels and clutches Seto from the inside; he refuses to lessen their pleasure; Seto moans Amelda's grip on his penis is tight. Amelda wants to feel the burn; he wants to be taken over completely by his lover's desire. _**L**_ leans closer to the monitor, the zoom is not enough and he makes out words uttered from the dazed man's mouth.

"More . . . . Faster . . . . Faster . . . Deeper . . . . . Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

He watches closely as Seto's shaft eases out slowly and rushes inside swiftly, each time going deeper. Seto pulls out completely and the other's eyes fill with furious indignation. His mouth curls up into a pout, but Seto's next action brings him joy. He flips Amelda over onto his knees and enters the man in one swift motion from behind. Amelda's screams and throws his head back he swings his hips from side to side. A wig flips off his shaven head and Seto watches it fly. He follows the red object, but next slides his hooded eyes to the right and marvels at the beauty of Amelda's shaven head. In his lust filled eyes _**L **_can almost see and feel Seto's thoughts.

'He wants to touch it, kiss it, fuck it, and lick it. Damn he's so depraved and perverted with this man,' _**L**_ thought.

Seto decides to give in completely to the erotic desires their bodies needs and howls; it's the insanity that drives him on.

"Gods I don't want to hurt you, but . . . . ." he whispers against Amelda's ear. _**L**_ can't read his lips, he frustrated; Amelda moans, he's in heaven, well getting there.

Amelda twist his upper body around, annoyed that Seto is teasing him, taking too damn long. "I want you," he screams and arches his ass upward to meet the gentle thrust. Somehow the thin man rotates his narrow hips while taking Seto deeper. The warmth of his walls breaks Seto's last barriers of reality. All logical thinking is gone and the CEO enters a world of erotic pleasures only Amelda can give him. It's an invitation only a fool would refuse. Seto understands and pounds deeply and growls, making the animal sounds that Amelda adores.

_**L **_watches as Seto completely disappears inside Amelda's ass, only Seto's jewels remains visible, _**L**_ ejaculates. Amelda body arches, he's over the edge and about to come. _**L**_ can feel it. Seto knows it. Within moments the scent of sex covers both rooms; all three men climax at the same time. _**L**_ straightens his clothes, he hears someone outside. Only one person had access to his private lab, his hell on earth, 'Watari.'

"Damn him," _**L**_ mumbles, the monitor goes dead.

"_**L **_my beloved," Watari enters the lab. "I've brought you some tea."

"Back so soon, did you enjoy your vacation or is my suffering a much better amusement." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_**L**_ turns the monitor back on; he doesn't care if Watari knows what he is doing.

It was bath time now and Seto began washing his lover caring for his needs. He covers every spot on the body of Amelda's flushed skin with gentle strokes using his hands and tongue. _**L**_ shivers. Watari shakes his head and sets the tea down next to his employer.

"_**L **_you did the right thing. Do you really expect to cage Seto? He's an eagle, among birds soaring high among the peaks. Would you clip his wings and watch him fall to the earth and die?"

"I could have made him happy!!" _**L**_ wraps his arms around his knees and watches each toe wiggle. His obsession for the sexy CEO has not diminished. Watari moves in front of the screen and turns it off. _**L**_ opens up what appears to be a cell phone and types in a code. The wall directly in front of _**L **_and Watari lights up with 3D visual projections of Seto's private rooms.

"THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!" Watari is shocked. "It's . . . .," The sounds are deafening.

_**L **_wouldn't let his old nurse continue. "Mmmm . . . insane, perhaps that's the right word. Maybe I should be locked away in a cage. I'll give you the key."

Watari's heart breaks.

"Leave!"

"No my son," Watari grabs _**L's**_ shoulders from behind.

"I want him," _**L**_ sobs, probably for the first time in his life, it's like walking upright.

"I have another case; we could save the world together."

"Again, not happening old man."

Watari offered the depressed man a tray laden with sweets, for a moment his eyes twinkled.

"What is the world without him . . ." _**L **_points to the wall. Both men look. . . . . Someone was knocking at Seto's door. Amelda buried in bubbles smiles as the door opens. Mokuba runs inside, only limping slightly. He's followed by Yugi and Ryou. They all look a little weary, but happy. Mokuba's hair had grown back to a short curly mess and he was constantly being tease by his friends.

"What the hell," Seto screams. "This is crap. Get out . . . Get out!" Seto knows it's useless his lover is so spoiled. He gives him everything including this sorry bunch of misfits. They won't leave his house. The old days were gone when everyone ran in fear of his raff.

"Kaiba I'm so sorry, but I couldn't wait I had to tell Amelda right away. It's about Yami." Yugi eyes glows with crimson fire.

"Yugi, what is it. He's alright over there."

"Damn Amelda, sit down, you're butt naked. Seto wasn't in a sharing mood. This was the first time they'd had real sex since leaving the lab and Seto wasn't finished.

"The Gods, they're letting Yami come back. It's because he sacrificed his life for us, he's been given another gift." Yugi blushed. "Life with me"

Amelda screams and jumps up and down; splashing water everywhere. Next he decides since everyone is wet they might as well get wetter. So he pulls Yugi and Mokuba in. Ryou pouts and Seto pushes him the cutie in the oversize tub and walks out of the room cursing.

"Damn brats,"

No one misses Kaiba until he returns later with cold drinks for all. Amelda smiles and teases his lover with a kiss. It's a hint of pleasures to come. He'd reward Seto in his own special way later, maybe a game of sex education and lollipops, or maybe not. Actually Seto felt wonderful to see Amelda's and Mokuba's strength returning. "I got some business to take care of; but I want you all out of my tub before I return."

Everyone laughs; no one is listening.

"Look Watari they have it all," _**L**_ closes the monitor; he has no desire to watch. The depressed genius retreats to his own private hell and Watari leaves to prepare the case files for their new assignment. The days ahead would be lonely.

**Later . . . . .**

"_**L**_ it's your private line . . . . Seto Kaiba is at the door talking on a cell phone," Watari feelings are mixed, only Seto has the power to lift _**L's**_ spirits or crush him completely.

"_**L**_, I know you're there, so answer damn it."

"Silence . . ."

"So are you going to make me wait outside all day?"

"Silence . . ."

"Fine, I'll go."

The door opens and Kaiba walks inside, with him a small child stands at his side, but _**L **_only has eyes for the man. He was dressed in black leather from head to toe, extremely sexy and stylish. _**L's**_ eye travels to Seto's pants and he remembers how easily his long thick penis disappeared between Amelda's butt cheeks.

_**L**_ coughs, "You look well."

"Whatever, I don't understand you and I won't try or figure out your part in my lover's accident. I can't believe you'd intentionally hurt anyone I love. They are safe, I am grateful. Seto pushed a small child forward. Call him a present although I don't own him, yet I feel a bit responsible for his welfare. He has no name, but he's special and I think only you can understand his nature. He was the only survivor from an explosion and someone found him at Amelda's factory. He won't speak but his IQ is off the charts."

"You'd trust this boy to me . . . Why?"

"It's his eyes . . ." Seto tilted the boy's chin upward. He turned the little guy towards _**L**_. The detective looked into a set of eyes bluer than Seto's or maybe they were deep black it was so hard to tell. He removed the cap from his head and a mane of snow white hair fell to the boy's shoulders.

"He's a lot like I was, quiet but watchful. A tiger ready to fight, mistrustful. Until I found love I didn't trust a soul. You'll find his place in the world."

_**L**_ tilted his head to the side and observed the boy. The boy moved a step back and stuck his tongue out at _**L**_.

"Watari did you see that?" _**L**_ responded.

Not knowing what to do, _**L **_returned the gesture.

"Mmmm . . . . Interesting." He left the room and called out, "Watari . . . Watari!!!"

In a few minutes _**L**_ returned and he had lots of snacks. "Mmmm . . . let's see," _**L **_spread his arms wide and motioned for the boy to come forward. The boy grabbed a bag of chips and found a corner to enjoy his treats in private. He sat down on the cool wooden floor and started to devour the green chips. _**L**_ pulled a small toy robot out of his pocket and set it down next to the boy.

"Kaiba, thank you, his name will be _**'Near'**_."

"Watari, bring more chips. _**'Near'**_ is hungry."

"'_**Near'**_, what the hell kind of name is that," Seto barked.

The boy rose and faced Kaiba with a bag of chips under each arm. "I am **'**_**Near'**_, the boy nodded and kicked Seto, and afterwards he hid behind _**L**_ and continued to eat. _**L**_ laugh for the first time ever, his jaws cracked.

"Another smart ass brat," Seto left the room, his job was complete.

**Later . . . **

All the lights were out in the Kaiba's mansion, and the shutters only let in rays of moon light. It was enough. Amelda and Mokuba had cleared all the furniture from the formal dining room and illuminated the room with candles. A large pentagram dominated the floor which Yugi had hastily painted with white chalk. Over two hundred candles surrounded the pentagram and each participant set at the five points of the dark star. Yugi set in the middle, Amelda at the top, Mokuba to his right and Seto to the left. At the pentagram's bottom points Katsuya and Ryou set. Everyone wore white robes much to Seto's dismay, but he didn't want to upset Amelda and he'd seen enough tears from Yugi to last a life time. These were the instructions given to Yugi through his puzzle. The puzzle had disappeared along with Yami, but somehow it reappear last night. Yugi woke up with the golden treasure on his night stand glowing. At first he thought it was a dream, but strange warmth filled his heart and he knew Yami was near.

The clock struck midnight and Yugi closes his eyes. He wishes with all his might and carries a blissful picture of Yami in his mind which he projects to the heavens.

Amelda gasp and closes his eyes he can see the images and feels a strong heat radiate throughout his heart. The power hit Seto and moves onward to Mokuba.

Yami's dreams and his friendship dominate their thoughts and they all connect with love for one another. One hour passes, the candles spread puddles of wax on the floor. Yet Yami didn't appear. Yugi falls to his knees and bows so low his head hits the warm floor. He'd given up hope of ever seeing his lover again.

Amelda screams his anger and directs his pain towards Seto. "Seto it's not right!! You have to do something. Things can't end like this. Yami has given me so much."

"What, I'm not a God."

"You are too me. Please Seto." All eyes turn to the man who can move mountains.

'Damn brats,' Kaiba thought. But he has to admit something is missing. 'If the Gods said Yami could come back, then where in the hell was he?'

Mokuba smiles, Nii-sama was up to something; his eyes are deep blue, almost black "Nii-sama you know something."

"Yeah . . . come on, I don't have all night." Kaiba grabbed Yugi off the ground and carried him out to the limo, the teen is a mess. Everyone runs to keep up with the CEO.

"Where are we going?" Mokuba calls out. Kaiba doesn't speak what if he's wrong. He could feel Yami's presence why couldn't the others? Moments later they arrive at the game shop and he directs them to the backyard.

"Look," Kaiba points to the tree house. The tree house he had built as a present for Yami and Yugi; the tree house where Yami took Yugi's virginity; it was a gift blessed by the Gods of his ancestors. Kaiba's instincts were right. Yami's strong will was giving him a headache.

The tree house sparkles and lights up the sky with stars.

"Oh my Gods, he's here." Amelda screamed. But Seto holds him back.

"This is not for us," Seto whispers.

"But what if he needs us," Katsuya whined.

"Damn brats, Yugi, this is your moment . . ."

Yugi didn't need encouragement, Seto was speaking to air. You see the moment Yugi vision caught the light he ran to the tree house. Next he opened the trap door and blindly ran into the light which Yami's image outlined. Yami who had always protected and loved him so completely held out his arms and Yugi walked into the warm embrace of his lover. The lights and stars illuminated the two lovers and a veil covered the mystical tree house.

"Ah . . . . The lights, it looks like the tree house is on fire." Ryou screamed out.

"I swear if anyone goes near that tree house I'll kill them," Seto barked and everyone races to the limo.

"Baby I love you so much," Amelda whispers, while tickling the baby hairs on Seto's nape. The couple walks slowly to the limo. But Seto stops at the street corner and steals a kiss from Amelda.

"Mmmmm . . . ."

"I still have a few of your favorite lollipops, and . . . . . ."

Seto silences Amelda's red lips with another kiss.

"Boy, looks like those two are back to normal, hah . . . ha . . . How can you stand it Mokuba?" Katsuya points at the two lovers leaning up against the limo.

Mokuba smiles, he loves Amelda with all his heart. Seto is happy and Mokuba understands completely what a family should be. Amelda is the harbor in which the Kaiba's find unconditional love. He's decided to give up his infatuations and concentrate on being a bratty teen. "Oh it cool, its real love."

Life was good at the Kaiba's mansion and love bloom anew at the little tree house.

The End

_**WOW I did it Sakura I ended another story. . . You know how hard that is. . . . thanks for your support . . . **_

A/N: Tears of joy, pain, and sorry, I have to say good bye. But it's not over many more adventures to come. Thanks so much for your interest and believe me this was fun, sometimes difficult but most enjoyable to write. Love Ya.

Hi five to every review, comment, email, and pm, you guys sent. It all help make this story happen. Special thanks to Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko),yugixyamiyaoilover, dragonlady222 , yaoirocks8808, journey maker, BrightestStarInTheNightSky, YugiMutouLover, lady sesshomaru-sama, Rei-chan's Birdie, Gin van Geovanni, One percent, Kukki Boo. You guys started this story with me and kept it alive.

Although this is not a sequel it follows 'Green Blushes, Oh No, and The Amethyst King.' Things have settled down after Easter and life is as normal as Yugi and Yami's life can be. Yami is enjoying his physical body and experiencing many things with Yugi. It's fun if you read the other stories but they all stand alone. Its apart of the Saga.

See ya!!!


End file.
